M A S K
by Abby Kovac
Summary: Christine's actions have consequences... Currently being Rewritten.
1. No deed goes unpunished

**Author Note:** This story is in the process of being rewritten. This first chapter has been edited, thanks to one of my bestest friends, Ophelia Hyde.

**Summary: **Christine and Eriks actions have consequences. After Raoul and Christine declared they're love for each other, Erik left and hasn't been seen since. How ever it wont stay happy for long. When Christine finds out she's pregnant and Raoul realizes this, he starts courting other women, leaving Christine on her own. After Christine gives birth to her child there is absolutly no doubt the baby is Erik's, and well raising a child matching to Eriks personality and genius will be one bumpy ride.

**Setting:** France 1870 -

**Pairings: Erik/Christine, and OC/OC**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phantom of the opera, I only own what I create for a plot and any Characters I create. I am making no profit from this at all, this is purely just a source of entertainment.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1- No deed goes unpunished_**

_I definitely shouldn't have eaten that_. I thought to myself as more of the contents of my stomach continued to come up. If there is one thing I hate in this world more than anything…It is throwing up.

It is the most uncomfortable, unpleasant, and most revolting thing that could happen to someone, or well in my opinion it is. Having it happen every day for the past three weeks has really taken its toll on me. Not to mention the insomnia I've been suffering from as well. Ihaven't been able tohold down a single thing for a good three hours in mid-morning. Then to see something such as a piece of fish being cut up by the Opera house cook, makes me sick to my stomach.

_Finally! It stopped._

I reached into the cloth basket and pulled out a folded white towel and dipped it into a clean wash basin filled with cool water. I rung it out and wiped my mouth. I pulled myself up from the floor and checked my self over in the mirror. A knock at the door startled me from my thoughts; it was Lillian, one of themaids of the Opera house.

"Miss Daae, are you alright?" she asked from out side the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it. "I haven't been feeling that well lately. The Chamber pot needs to be cleaned. I'm terribly sorry." I apologized.

"Don't be sorry, dear. It's not your fault that you can't hold down you food. It must be an awful stomach bug." She said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes it is. I think I may go lay down to rest for awhile." I said.

"That sounds like a very wise idea, when I'm done with this I will go to the dining hall and get you some tea?" she asked.

"Oh no you don't have to do that." I said politely.

"Nonsense child, now why don't you go get some rest. Maybe you can sleep off that bug?" she said to me smiling then disappeared into the lavatory.

I wandered down the hall way to my dressing room, once inside I shut the door and went to my closet and got a night gown. Then went behind the closed off area to change, when I was done I hung my dress on a hanger and hung it off one of the posts of the changing walls. I made my way over to the bed and pulled down the blankets and climbed in. I turned over onto my side to get comfortable. I soon fell asleep only to be awoken a short while later by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened, I was expecting it to be Lillian with the tea but it turned out to be Madam Giry. She smiled, shutting the door, and brought the cup of tea over and set it down on the night stand. "I was on my way here to see you and Lillian saw me and to bring this to you." she said.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Christine, I think we need to have a talk." she said, walking over to the small desk and pulling the chair from the desk over to the side of my bed.

I sat up re-adjusting the pillows behind me.

"What about?" I asked. I picked up the cup of tea from my night stand and took a sip.

"Well child, you have been feeling un-well like this for about what? Three or so weeks." she asked as she crossed a leg over her left knee then bringing resting her hands on top of her right knee.

"I believe so," I said while putting the cup of tea down on the night stand.

"If you are truly ill then we must contact a doctor, but for some reason I do believe that you are not ill because of any sickness going around." She said looking down at her hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know this is none of my business, but have you and the Vicomte...-?" she didn't finish the rest of her question, because it was rather embarrassing, and also we hadn't had _that _discussion yet. Not that she needed to, I mean, I've learned quite a bit living the ballet dormitories. I knew exactly what she had meant.

"No we have not." I replied quietly.

_Did she really think I was pregnant?_

_Did she think me a whore? _

I brushed a stray ringlet behind my ear. _Could I really be pregnant? I mean, there is no possible way...Just that one time with...Erik._

I was pregnant. It all makes sense the feeling sick, and _being_ sick during mid-morning, and the insomnia. Even though I have only been experiencing these symptoms for the past three weeks, It made sense. From what I've read and heard from the other ballet rats, morning sickness usually takes place during the first three months of pregnancy.

_Thatwould make me about two and half months pregnant..._

"What is it child?" Madam Giry asked me looking at me with concern. I was sure she could hear my heart slamming against my chest, my eyes were probably an open book.

"I...-There" I had a hard time gathering my words. Either she was going to kill me, disown me, or be really, really angry.

"About two months ago, Erik and I…" I didn't even get to finish what I was saying, because Maman, realized what I was try to explain. _Is it really possible that after just that one time I ended up pregnant? _

"Oh dear God," I heard her whisper.

"My child, what were you thinking?" she began. Her voice being came cold and hard, she was angry, that wasn't hard to tell. I don't suppose I should blame her, here a child she has taken in, raised on her own, goes and becomes pregnant out of wedlock.

"I didn't think." I admitted. I hadbegun picking at the blanket while Ilooked down at my hands.

"Your right, you didn't think." She said sharply.

She was harsh, but I deserved every bit of this. Had either Erik or I thought of the consequences before hand, I wouldn't be in this situation.

"I know, I'm sorry…" I said quietly, I tried to hide the tears brimming in my eyes. I was stupid, how could I have gone and done something like this? Ruin my life, ruin Erik's.

"Don't apologize Christine, What's done is done. Now you and Erik must accept the responsibilities." Her tone sounded disappointed.

"I have not heard from Erik since the incident during the last opera." I said looking to up finally for the first time in five minutes. After what I had been told, Joseph Buquet had been hung from the cat walks. People said it was "The Phantom" who had done it, but some how I highly doubt that he had done so.

Joseph Buquet was a stupid, drunkard that probably got him self tangled up in a rope and fell. Either that or he committed suicide.

"Don't worry child, I will find him. And when I do…" she said her tone darkened at that last part of her statement. It caused me to start togiggle.

"I wouldn't laugh my dear, your lover is about to get an earful." she said standing up from her chair.

"Hasn't his life been enough as it already?" I said sounding a bit worried. Erik had told me his story that night after, _well you know…_I had felt nothing but rage, _how dare those people do such a thing, this man was loving, compassionate; He wanted to share his gifts with the world._

_But the world denied him just that. _

"Christine, yes his childhood was very horrible. But since he has come to be at this opera house, it has become his playground." She sighed, but her tone never faltered.

"Even though he has rarely left the opera house; I believe since he came here he has had a good life. One thing I think he has not learned though is an action such as what you two have done has consequences."

"Rest well."She said, putting the chair back over at the desk.

"I'm going to have a talk with him." she saidas disappeared through the mirror. She returned a short while later, with a look of disappointment upon her face. From the time she had left I had changed out of my night gown and into my dress again. I was feeling much better. But my mind was still plagued with the thoughts of what the next nine months was to come.

_I am to raisethis child on my own._

_Raoul will never forgive me, once he finds out. _

_And Erik…He may hate me. _


	2. Always prepare for the worst

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phantom of the opera; I only own whatI create for a plot and any Characters I create. I am making no profit from this at all; this is purely just a source of entertainment

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 2- Always prepare for the worst. **_

"What do you mean he is gone?" I asked looking up from my journal. Maman had entered back through the mirror leaving it opened. I noticed the once golden lit hallways now looked dark and gloomy, and had water dripping from above.

"He is gone my dear, I'm sorry." her voice brought me from my thoughts.

I just shook my head no. _It can't be_, w_hy would he leave and go away like that?_ It wasn't like the police actually _knew_ he was under the Opera House. Like Maman had said before, _he rarely left the Opera House, Why would he leave now?_

"Are you alright dear?" she asked, her hand gripped the door handle. She still had one rehearsal left for today.

I nodded and faked a small smile.

"Alright I will leave you be…" She left shutting the door behind her.

I sighed and seated my self on a chaise. Pulling my knees up onto the chaise, I sighed and fingered the velvet blanket that was resting on the back of the chair. I couldn't help but smile, Erik had given the blanket to me when I first came here. It was a dark navy blue with little tassels around the edges.

_What am I to do? Raoul will surely hate me once I tell him. _

_Raoul…_What was I doing anyways? He hadn't changed much since I had last talked to him. He was still the sweet little boy who rescued my scarf. He was caring, loving, and compassionate. But he still expected me to be the same.

I had changed so much, death changes everything, and for the first few weeks after my father's death I had felt alone and scared. It had only made me build up a harder façade.

I matured much more that year as well, and then my angel came along. I didn't feel alone anymore, and he had brought music back into my life, into my soul.

_What had I done?_ I fingered the ring that rested upon my chest. I had kept my engagement to Raoul a secret…somewhat. But what was I doing? How could I lead Raoul to believe something that just wasn't there? I loved him, no doubt of it.

But not the love he craved. I loved him as a friend, or more so like a brother. How could I agree to marry him? He was in love with the childhood me…For the time he had been here he had only gathered that I was a dancer in the ballet corps, and I had grown into a woman's body.

The kind of love Raoul craved was the love I had for Erik. I had loved Erik from the moment I met him. He had been there for me since I was a child, he knew everything about me, and he gave me my music, he was my angel.

Maman use to tell me love came over time; it wasn't something that just happened. She was right…


	3. Alone in this world

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phantom of the opera; I only own whatI create for a plot and any Characters I create. I am making no profit from this at all; this is purely just a source of entertainment.

* * *

**_Chapter 3- Alone in this world _**

During the last nine months, I had matured much more into a woman. I was no longer giggling and gossiping amongst the other ballet rat. I had to accept responsibility now and I wasn't going to endanger my self of my child by being foolish.

Several days after I had found out I was pregnant; I finally had worked up enough strength to tell Raoul I couldn't accept his ring. I explained to him what I felt for him had been nothing more than a love shared between brother and sister, and that the Christine he was in love with wasn't there anymore, that she had grown up.

At first he seemed wary of my sudden change of heart. But after talking for a while I had convinced him that it was for the best.

**_Nine months ago… _**

_"Raoul…There is someone out there for you, who will love you so much, who will share the hopes and dreams that you do." I sighed biting my lip. _

_"Raoul you can't possibly want to stay with me. For me to make you stay with me is wrong, there is some woman out there waiting for you. And I cannot deny you of that right…Believe me I will always have a place in my heart for you, but I cannot love you like you want me to." _

All through out the pregnancy, Maman had received letters from all different continents. They were letters from Erik, he never said much, just that he was fine and well and would send another letter when he arrived at his next destination.

Around my sixth month his letters to Maman had ceased, they hadn't shown up monthly like they usually did. I tried to think that he had settled some where and was safe. But I couldn't stop the thoughts of 'What if something bad happened to him?'.

Through out the next three months up until now I had done my best to keep my mind from him, except during daily prayer. I had prayed for his safety, and more so for his soul. I hadn't the heart to be selfish and ask for his return to me, but I secretly hoped he would, yet if he was happy with someone else I wouldn't deny him his happiness either.

Last night during my daily prayer I had been kneeling by my bedside when a brief pain coursed through my back. I bit my lip and continued on with my prayers. Then another surged through again when I had stood up. I had thought it only to be just because of the excess weight I was now bearing and that hopefully once the pregnancy was over that it would all stop. But all through out the night I had awoken several times because of it, maybe the time was drawing near? I kept about my daily routine, which consisted of reading, reading, bothering the cooks, and more reading. Although every once and a while Maman would have me sit in on one of her larger classes to keep an eye on the back rows. And point out careless mistakes that could be improved upon.

Finally after three months Maman had received yet another letter, Erik had said that he was well and he was happy and content with his life, and not to expect another letter for many months.

I had never been so furious in my life. Since I had matured, I had also gained a bit more of an understanding of Erik. He was acting like a petulant child if you ask me. Had he thought to stay a little bit longer and not run away from his problems then he would have known I called it off with Raoul, and that I truly loved him.

What irritated me more was that he had never left a return address on his letters nor had he said where his location was, he often described the land but never pinpointed himself.

I don't know what happened but the more I thought about it the angrier I had gotten and before I knew it my knees had buckled and I was kneeling on the floor in a pool of water. Angels must have been watching me, or something, because thankfully Maman had just come to check on me.

When she saw me kneeling on the floor she immediately had rushed to my side, and helped me up.

"Alright child, get into bed, I'll have someone go fetch the doctor." She said helping me back into my bed. I felt relieved for the first few moments that the blankets surrounded me. It was only when the pains came back that I kicked them from the bed, they had made me feel like it was a thousand degree's in the room.

As Maman was leaving, Meg had been coming to see me, I could barely hear their conversation, but from what I got out of it, she had told Meg not to leave my side under any circumstances.

"Does it hurt?" she asked sounding worried.

"No, not at the moment" how ever I spoke too soon, because a pain so painful I cannot describe it came over me.

"Are you alright!" Meg pretty much yelled, that didn't help the situation. The pain coursing through my body was also causing a head ache. My back had never hurt so much in my life; I just wanted this to be over with.

After a moment the pain ceased "Yes…Now I am." I told her sighing with relief. These were the pains I had been experiencing earlier but they had been minor. Now they had gotten at least ten-times worse.

At that moment Maman had entered the room, followed by the doctor.

"How are you feeling Ms. Daae?" the doctor asked taking off his coat and placing it on the table along with his medical bag. I had to admit he was terribly handsome and couldn't stop the blush from rising to my cheeks.

"A little bit uncomfortable." I told him.

"But the pains have been getting worse" hoping he had something to ease the pains.

"Ah those would be contractions, how long have they been happening?" he asked putting his stethoscope around his neck. He had soft features and sharp one too, his hair was jet black like Erik's but he had deep brown eyes and a sweet smile.

"Since late last night, but the last few hours they have become worse" I told him.

He did his routine checking, of my heart, lungs, and looking in my ears, and eyes. I don't see how that pertained to my being in labor, but it may have all been relevant for my health and the baby's. He also had sent Maman gets some warm water and clean cloth.

As he was putting those instruments back in the bag, another bout of pain came over me, much worse than the one before, I silently cursed.

_Damn you Erik... _

"Ms. Daae you need to start pushing." he said as Maman returned with the water and cloth. I bit my lip as I pushed. I hadn't been prepared for the pain in the slightest.

_What was I doing? _

"I'm too young to have a child!" I suddenly burst out.

"Hush my dear, you can do this, you will do this…" Maman said taking my hand.

"I cant-.." I said shaking my head, tears flowed freely down my face.

"Christine you will do this you have to, the life of yours and Erik's child is at stake." She gripped my hand even tighter. She was right; my child's life was now in my hands if I didn't do as I was told it would die.

"WELL WHERE IS ERIK!" I shrieked as I felt another contraction hit. The doctor immediately told me to push again. _I can do this, I can do this,_ I kept repeating to my self over and over again for the next hour.

_And then finally… _

"You have a daughter…" the doctor told me, a sad tone laced his voice.

After she was wrapped in a blanket, and her face was cleaned off with a wash cloth. He handed her to me; a frightened look was upon his face through out the whole time he had held her. The right side of her face was scarred just like her father. Her little cheek was marred and twisted; it traveled onto the side of her nose and past her hair line.

"Ms. Daae, I offer my deepest apologies. I regret to inform you that there is no treatment for your daughter's condition, if you want me to dispose of the child I will do so with out you having to witness-" he started.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" I shrieked and clutched the bundle tightly to my chest causing a small cry from her. Her little voice though when it echoed through out the room, all commotion stopped. It had literally sounded like singing rather a cry.

"I'm sorry my baby." I said wiping away her small tears.

"I know of the man who made Erik's mask my dear, I don't think it is a good idea for her to have one until she is much older though." Madame Giry told me stroking the top of my head looking down at my daughter.

"Christine, I think she is beautiful." Meg said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Meg." I said quietly wiping both of my eyes with my finger.

"Have you picked a name for her?" the doctor asked as he got out several sheets of paper from a folder he had placed beside his work-kit on the table.

_What shall I call her?_ I thought to my self, I cuddled the little bundle in my arms. She had several wisps of black hair on her head, and even though she had only opened her eyes for a few moments I saw they were just like Erik's. They were a deep green that seemed to have a golden glow to them.

I remember a fairy tale Erik use to tell me when I was younger, when ever I felt sad. It was about a Princess named Odette. He use to tell me of how she lacked beauty and poise when she was a child, then when she grew up she was beautiful. She was more beautiful than anyone.

"Odette…" I said smiling down at her.

"And a middle name?" the doctor asked.

"Marguerite" I said with out questioning it. I looked up at Meg to see her face had lit up.

"Oh Christine…" she said smiling.

"And a last name?" the doctor asked and that's where I ran into a problem. What was Erik's last name? That was one thing he had never told me, and I could give her my own but then she would be labeled a bastard. Maman had seen the look of confusion and worry upon my face.

"Destler" Maman said "Her last name is Destler"

"Alright…on this day November 13th 1871 Odette Marguerite Destler was born." the doctor then signed the birth certificate making it official. My daughter…No, our daughter was now alive in the world as a real person, but at least she wasn't alone in this world.


	4. Of Angels

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phantom of the opera; I only own whatI create for a plot and any Characters I create. I am making no profit from this at all; this is purely just a source of entertainment

* * *

_**Chapter 4- Of Angels**_

_Seven years later_

"Odette..." I called as I made my way down the hall way. I had been searching the Opera house with Meg for the last hour trying to find her. The last time anyone had seen her was several hours ago, usually this wasn't unusual but she never stayed away that long. I finally looked in the last place I could think of…_The chapel_.

The chapel had been long since abandon, and no one had ever gone down there unless to dispose of some unwanted props that were replaced.

As I came down the stairs I could hear small sniffles emitting from the depths of the room. As I entered, my heart was torn by the sight that was before me. Odette was curled up in a ball on the window seat, crying.

I had never seen her cry, not once since when she was born. She had fallen once and scraped her knees but never cried.

I made my way over to her and sat down in front of her, and put the tips of my fingers under her chin to make her look up at me. There were fresh tracks where the tears had been falling.

"Odette what is wrong?" I asked. Her little green eyes glimmered with specks of gold, which was a rarity when they did that. Her black curls had fallen in front of her mask, I gently pushed them back behind her ear.

"Oh Maman, the other girls…They hate me, they call me ugly, they say that my father is devil, and that makes me the devils child." she lowered her head, still crying.

"You are not the devils child, and your father is not the devil. You are beautiful my dear." I reassured her. _How dare they! _The people that irritated me the most were those who speak of what they don't know.

"But Maman, I cannot go back there, they hate me so much!" she cried, it was causing my heart to break even more to see her in this emotional-pain. Her little shoulders shook as she continued to cry.

Even at the age of seven, who knew human beings could be so cruel. Apparently not much has changed in society. There always has to be someone picking on another.

"Don't speak of such nonsense…Your father wouldn't want to see you this upset over something like this." I said in a low tone, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to my side.

During the past seven years, Odette had grown tremendously, both physically and mentally. She had her fathers genius and possibly greater, she was quite tall for her age, at seven years old. Shewas standing at five feet, she could have been considered abnormally tall. Although I wouldn't doubt it with my height of five foot nine inches and Erik's height of six foot four inches.

She was speaking clear sentences by her second birthday, though slightly wobbly she began walking at a year, maybe earlier. And began writing perfectly by the age of four. Her knowledge of music was quite frightening as well. Maman had once made the comment that she was Erik reincarnated.

"Do you think Papa will come back someday?" Her little voice asked me. I tensed at her question, but tried not to cry as I answered her as well.

"I don't know ma ange."

"I hope he does." Her crying seemed to have stopped. And she settled into a light slumber. I had told her about Erik on several occasions, more so the first time she looked into a mirror. It had frightened her so badly that she refused to go near anything that could hold a reflection.

I sighed a kissed the top of her head. "Me too…"


	5. Ghosts of the past

**Author Note: Okay So I'm using the original chapter three from the first version but I have changed it quite a bit, and it is a lot longer, and I mean A LOT LONGER….lol so I hope you like it!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, your suggestions and criticism has been very helpful!**

**Odette is now 13 years of age, in the last chapter she was seven...sry, when I got the review a minuet ago it I was like CRAP ! I totally forgot to change the year thing around...lol but all fixed now...**

* * *

_**Six years later…**_

* * *

"ODETTE" I heard my mother calling me, I climb down from the loft back stage. 

"Yes mother" I asked.

"What have I told you about being up there?" she asked in her motherly tone.

"I know I shouldn't be up there, but the other girls were making fun of me, because I wear this mask" I told her truthfully.

The new ballet girls had been cruel only the ones who have known me all my life were the only ones who were nice to me. But even they talked about me when I wasn't there it isn't anything bad really.

Its just they keep saying how I'm the Phantoms child.

"Just ignore them, they will get there's" she told me, that's what she always tells me.

"May I go now?" I ask her, I just want to go back to my new hiding spot.

"Yes, but do mind your dress please I don't want it to be covered in soot again" she said

"Yes mother" I nodded.

Then I turned and headed for my secret passage way to the room I had found. It had a small window in it. And a set of candels on holders with pictures attached to them.

Once inside the room I sat down at the window seat and pulled my mask off to let my face breath.

The way I was sitting with my scarred side of my face was facing the window. That way if anyone was to come in they wouldn't be frightened. I held my mask in my hand tracing the out lines of it.

My dark brown almost black curls fell in front of my left eye.

The only good thing of my face I believed had to be my eyes they were deep emerald green.

"Where did you get that!" A voice bellowed out into the air. I jumped nearly a foot into the air. Causing me to drop my mask, once it hit the floor it broke into pieces.

I bent down and began picking them up.

Where was that voice coming from, it was very loud and deep. It almost sounded angry. There was no doubt about it that it was a male voice.

"Get what?" I answered as I picked the pieces up.

"That mask where did you steal it from?" the voice asked. How dare he accuse me of stealing my own mask.

"I did not steal this mask!" I retorted in slightly a rude tone.

"I'm going to ask you again child" I saw a tall dark figure move in the shadows out of the corner of my left eye. "Where did you steal that mask from?" he asked in a low but angry tone.

"And I'm going to tell you again, I did not steal this mask." I replied in almost the same tone he asked in.

"Do not be smart with me child, you try my patience." He said in the same angry tone.

I cannot believe this, any one from this opera house would know I did not steal this mask I've had a mask all of my life due to my face on the right side.

"You try MY patience" I said in an angry tone "Any one would know I did not steal this mask. It is of my own, and now it is broken thanks to you!" I said with attitude.

Hey if he was going to insinuate that I'm stealing something of my own…Well I'm just not going to sit there and take it. Plus he caused me to break it.

"Your own?" the voice chuckled.

"Yes my own" I replied "I do not see how that is funny." Really how is it funny?

"It's not my fault that I was born with the right side of my face scarred." I said very quietly, almost a whisper. I had finished picking up the pieces, and sat back on my seat that I had so the right side of my face wouldn't show.

"What did you say?" the voice asked, I once again saw a shadowy figure move closer.

"You heard me" I replied in a quiet voice.

"Do not mock me. I can see nothing has changed in the past thirteen years. Every one still makes fun of the Phantom." The voice said in an angry tone again.

Wow this guy is RAN-DOM…

"Oh don't I know it" I said putting the pieces of my mask in my little bag that was hanging from my shoulder.

"Of course you do, you're making fun of him now" The voice was getting closer.

"No I'm not" I said looking slightly in the direction I herd the voice.

"Yes you are child you just said the right side of your face was scarred there is only one person with that fate, and that is the Phantom and no one else" the voice was getting even closer.

"You know what" I said standing up "I'm quite sick of this…If anyone is making fun of anyone it is YOU making fun of me" I said while holding a hand to the right side of my face.

The room was silent, had the voice left? No apparently not I heard him moving in the corner of the room.

"Show your self!" I said

No answer.

"I know your still here!" I yelled at him….

"Coward" I muttered quietly, then it all happened to fast, I was no being pushed into the wall behind me, and was now staring into the face of a man with a white porcelain mask on the right side of his face.

The look on his face went from angry to shocked, and that's when I realized I no longer had my hand on the right side of my face.

"Please let go of me, Monsieur" I said bringing my hand up to the right side of my face. He let go of me and stepped backward.

"Who is your father?" the man asked.

"I do not know, I have never met him" I said quietly…

"Who is your mother then?" he asked, God why did he want to know everything?

"Monsieur, why do you ask?" I asked him.

Why would he want to know who my mother was? What was it to him? Really this guy was beginning to ask too many questions, and it was really starting to annoy me.

"Just answer the question child!" he bellowed.

"Christine," I said in a small voice

"Christine who?" the man asked in an impatient voice.

"Christine Daae" I replied.

"Monsieur why do you insist on knowing who my parents are?" I asked curiously, I really don't understand why he needs to know, but oh well.

There was no answer… "Monsieur?" I asked to see if he was still there, but there was still no answer.

Then it finally donned on me, he went to look for my mother. I grabbed the pieces of my mask, and then started for the stairs.

Oh crap, why did I tell him her name? God I can be so stupid sometimes!

I had my hand held over the right side of my face, as I made my way through the corridors; luckily I hadn't passed any one along the way.

As I rounded the corner towards my mothers dressing room, I saw a figure coming towards me. When they came into the light, I saw it was no one other than Victoria De Changy.

She was the most evil girl I had ever met in my whole entire life. She was cruel to any one who she didn't see as worthy of her time. Or well any one who was not born into a wealthy family.

She was here at the opera house practicing to become a diva. And seen as her father was the Patron of the Opera Populaire she would automatically become one.

Even though my mother has been the Prima Donna for the past twelve years. Since La Carlotta left…Which was a blessing to all of us, no really…IT WAS A BLESSING.

But anyway back to the topic of Victoria….She was truly cold hearted. And every other word out of her mouth had to be some snide comment about me.

As she came closer she started to smirk "Well isn't it the ugly one, what are you doing walking in the main corridors?" she said in a snotty voice.

Oh it would take all my might not to tackle her right here and now.

"I can walk where ever I please," I retorted. Who did she think she was? The queen of England?….Probably.

"You really shouldn't, you'll frighten every one with that disgusting face of yours" she said smirking…Oh now she was asking for it.

"Probably…But at least I know I'm ugly…You on the other hand…" I knew I was being just as mean but someone needed to be mean to her, you know give her a dose of her own medicine.

"Me on the other hand? Ha you stupid, stupid, ugly girl…..Bad things happen to people like you"

"Oh really?" I retorted she was threatening me.

"Yeah really…" she said in a snotty tone.

"Emm…Well see about that…How ever if I were you I'd watch your back" I said in a serious tone.

"Was that a threat?" she asked me in a some what shocked voice.

"No that was a promise" and I then pushed past her and started back walking down the corridor to my mothers dressing room. Once there I went to knock on the door, but I stopped my self, because I heard people arguing. It sounded like my mother and that man.

Curiosity got the best of me, and I leaned my ear against the door.

"IS THAT MY CHILD!" I heard the male voice bellow. He sounded quite angry, and what was he talking about his child?

"Erik, I'm sorry!" I heard my mother yell back at him, she sounded like she was crying.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" I heard him yell.

Okay now here is where I'm stuck…Should I go in and try to stop this or should I just listen?

Eh both.

"Erik, Angel, please listen to me," I heard my mother plead. I could no longer listen to this. I knocked on the door, and made sure it was loud when I did knock.

I heard a bunch of whispers, and then my mother yelled "Come in!" I opened the door cautiously.

"Maman? Are you alright?" I asked her, she would more than likely say yes.

"Yes, Odette, what is it that you need?" she asked, she seemed on edge, and kept glancing towards the full length mirror.

"I need a new mask," I replied, quietly.

"What is wrong with the one you have?" she asked she sounded a little bit better than when she first spoke to me.

I walked over to her and handed her the pieces of my mask.

"Oh Odette, what happened?" she asked looking down at the pieces in her hand.

"I took it off for a moment when I was down in the chapel, to let my face breath, a noise scared me and I dropped it" I explained.

She shouldn't be upset with me, seen as I take great care of my masks. She took the pieces and placed them on her dresser then she opened the top drawer and pulled out a mask that would cover both sides of my face.

It was black and it had the two holes for my eyes, but it covered a good portion of my face, my nose as well but not the bottom of it.

"Maman do you have any hair ribbons?" She already had one in her hand.

"Turn around" I did as I was told, I then felt about half of my hair being pulled back, as soon as she was done. I put my mask on; I instantly felt better and didn't feel as exposed as I had felt before.

I made my way over to the full length mirror to check my mask, and hair.

"Better?" my mother asked me.

"Yes, thank you," I replied. I looked at the mirror, I strangely felt like I was being watched.

"Would you like some tea?" my mother asked me.

"Yes please," I replied politely

"How has your day been?" my mother asked me. My mother and I had a close relationship, I never really hid anything from her.

I don't think I could lie to her either.

"Interesting, Victoria De Changy threatened me…" I said I then checked my teeth in the mirror.

And adjusted my mask a bit till it was comfortable. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye, the mirror there was an inch of space between it and the frame of it.

Ah ha! I knew someone was there…And I had idea of who that might be…The mysterious man who I encountered down in the chapel.

"Really? Wouldn't surprise me…" my mother replied in a humorous tone.

She disliked the De Changy's as well as I did. But supposedly many years ago Raoul De Changy and my mother had a thing for each other…But my mother never fully explained to me on what happened with that.

"She told me I shouldn't walk in the main corridors, because I'd frighten every one,"

"Did you defend your self I hope?" my mother asked, I heard her setting the tea cups down on the table.

She always had a pot of hot tea in her room, but that was because of the fire place.

"Of course, I responded to that by saying 'at least I know I'm ugly, but you on the other hand…" I told her, my mother burst out in to a fit of laughter.

"Odette, that wasn't very nice," she said the laughter still laced her voice.

"Well she deserved it, but then she kept going…" I explained "After my response she called me a 'stupid, stupid, ugly girl, and told me bad things happen to people like me" I said while I still was standing at the full length mirror.

Still fixing my hair, even though my mother did it nicely she did it a bit too loose.

"I dis-like that girl very much," I heard my mother say from the other side of the room.

"That's okay I told her she better watch her back, and she got all freaked out and was like 'is that a threat? And I told her no…It's a promise" I finished my little story, but I left out the part where I argued with a strange man in the chapel.

As I turned to head over to the table, I grabbed the edge of the mirror and pushed it open and continued my way back to the table.

I sat down and took the saucer and tea cup in my hands, and took a sip of my tea. Which thankfully wasn't too hot. My mother was coming back over to sit at the table; she had needed to get some sugar cubes for the tea

As she walked over I watched her calm expression changed to a look of shock. She was looking in the direction of the floor length mirror.

Ha, I was right, I knew he was there.

"Maman, Are you alright?" I asked, knowing perfectly that she wasn't.

"Um…yes" she answered in a cracked voice.

"Oh by the way, that man over there in the mirror, was the noise that caused me to break my mask…" I said in a tone laced with a bit of attitude.

The joys of being a teenager…

* * *

_**Haha, I'm sorry I couldn't help it but I was in the mood to write something humorous. **_

_**Please review and let me know if you like! **_

_**A B B Y **_


	6. The importance of being patient

**Author Note: OMG THANK YOU GUYZ SOOOO MUCH! FOR THE POSTIVE FEEDBACK! YAYAYAY! Lol Okay I'm a lil too hyper. So this a bit of my silly side...but sadly this wont last for long...Don't worry Erik, and Odette will still be witty...lol**

**Anyway in this chapter…Well the cookie comment is a personal favorite of mine…I've used it in some of the worst arguments…Sometimes I replaced it with the word Medal….heheh just read and find out…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Odette, and the Plot...**

* * *

**_A Cookie?_**

* * *

"What?" my mother asked curiously.

The look of shock grew more on her face.

"I was down in the chapel, as I said before, and he started yelling at me about how I stole my own mask…And I couldn't figure out whether he wanted a cookie or just some one to yell at…And then I dropped it, because the voice frightened me." I explained to her.

"A cookie?" I heard the man ask, from over by the mirror. But before I had the chance to answer him, my mother cut in.

"Okay, Odette, why don't you go wash up for supper, and come back to get me when it is time," she explained…Giving me a stern look which meant, OUT NOW!

I got up and left the room quietly, but just as I was leaving I glanced at the mirror where the man stood. Then I left shutting the door behind me….

* * *

**Christines P.O.V **

* * *

As soon as Odette left shutting the door behind her. I turned my attention back to Erik, who was smirking, leaning against the mirror.

Bastard…

"I don't see what is so funny, Erik how could you frighten a child like that?" I said in an angry tone.

He had no right to pick on a poor, defenseless, child…Okay well defenseless is a complete understatement. She defiantly inherited her fathers Witt.

"A cookie?" he said laughing lightly.

"I don't see what is so funny about a cookie?" I yelled at him. He seriously needed to snap out of it before I snap him.

"No it's just the way she used it…She couldn't figure out if I wanted a cookie or someone to yell at." He said still laughing…Okay so he went from being furious with anger to being humorous.

"Yes well I would have thought the same thing," I said in her defense only a moment later I realize how much of an idiot I sounded like. He chuckled lightly again, and I pressed a hand to my forehead, and then proceeded to drag it down my face.

"Never mind…." I said in a tone just above a whisper, but it did sound a bit irritated

"Now Christine do you care to enlighten me on why I was never told I had a child?" he said in a much more serious tone, walking towards me.

"Well you're the one that left in a hurry, and even when you did make contact, it wasn't even with me. It was with Madame Giry. And you didn't even leave a return address…We didn't know how to find you, or where to write you." I said in a sort of yelling voice.

"Well Madame Giry, could have easily found me as could have you!" he snapped. Oh right like I could have found him some where only he knows on the continent of Europe.

"Excuse me Erik, BUT I WAS BUSY RAISING A CHILD! I wasn't about to drag her all over the continent, trying to find you, knowing the chances of me finding you were next to nothing!" I took a breath, I wasn't done ranting just yet.

"Her life is damaged enough as it is! First with her suffering the same fate as you, and then not ever once having any type of father figure in her life!" I yelled at him, I was so angry with him at that point.

I threw my self down in the chair, and buried my head in my hands. And then started to cry, which is nothing new for me seen as I cry every day. For Odette, for Erik, and me.

"Christine how could you have expected me to stay when you confessed your love for that damn Fop." He said sounding agitated. He came over to stand in front of me; all I could see was his shoes seen as I was looking down at the floor.

"Will you stop calling him a FOP!" I yelled at him, even though I don't like Raoul like I did before

"I'm only stating the truth and besides isn't that what people are suppose to be? _Truthful?_" he questioned.

Oh he is SOOOO asking for it right now.

"DON'T YOU DARE START WITH ME ABOUT BEING TRUTHFUL!" I screamed at him, I was far beyond yelling at that point.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! NONE WHAT SO EVER! YOU COULD HAVE STAYED, YOU SHOULD HAVE!" I said….Well screamed.

"Christine, when you told him that you loved him, you have no idea what I felt, I FELT MY HEART SHATTER! IMAGINE CHRISTINE, SOMEONE TURNING THERE BACK ON YOU, OR BETTER YET STABBING YOU IN THE BACK!" He yelled…I felt my self flinch a little, he's scary when he yells…

"Hmmm…Christine think about it! WHY SHOULD I HAVE STAYED!" He yelled, he backed away from me.

What did he think I was gonna bite him or something?

"Your right you shouldn't have," I said bitterly…

* * *

**Problems, Problems, and more Problems…..Even though this chapter was a bit seilly but still semi-serious...In the next chapter it will get abig shove into serious...Sooo I will update soon...Maybe tomorrow….Don't hate me…Review! **

**A B B Y**


	7. We cannot hate those we love

**Author Note: Okay this is very short...Next chapter will be up tonight sometime...Wayy longer promise...**

**Masked Stranger: I made this one serious...but the next chapter is gonna be loads of fun...can anyone say red ink? Hehehehehe...**

* * *

**I HATE YOU!**

* * *

"Well maybe you shouldn't have" I said bitterly...

I was angry. Who did he think he was coming back here thirteen years later demanding an explanation on why he was never told he had a child.

The man is a genius...you'd think he'd have figured it out. This situation was mainly his fault...He left no contact information, how else was I going to tell him.

"I didn't stay," he stated the obvious...I hate when he is right, I really must learn to think before I speak.

"You shouldn't have come back..."I said icily.

"Well if it wasn't for Nadir, I wouldn't have come back." He said in what sounded like an aggravated tone.

Who is Nadir? I began to wonder, I mean there is no one here at this opera house with that name, unless they just arrived today.

"Who is Nadir?" I asked questioningly.

"A friend, he happened to be coming to get something of mine I left in my old home. And when he went down to get it he saw, that child and felt I should know about it," he explained.

I didn't like how he referred to Odette as: _that child. _

Odette was his child. Whether or not he wanted her to be...

"Oh really, well THAT CHILD, IS YOUR DAUGHTER!" I yelled at him "Whether you want her to be or not" I stated.

"I've had enough of this, you are still a foolish, immature girl, Christine, you don't deserve to be a mother" Erik said in a bitter tone, then made his way back through the mirror.

As the mirror slid shut, I picked up a vase from the table and threw it at the wall next to the mirror. Only I missed...And ended up hitting the mirror sending glass flying every where, along with water, and flowers.

Great...just great...

I saw Erik stop in his tracks, when he heard the shatter that was only a few feet behind him. The next thing I knew I screamed at him... "I HATE YOU!"

* * *

**Umm...Don't hate me...Review...next chapter will be funny! I promise...Odette ruining Victoria De Changys hair...hhahahaha too much fun.**

**A B B Y**


	8. Just a little impulse control

**Author Note: Thank You all for the reviews!**

**Well Actually before we begin….Please don't hate me for this chapter…It wasn't intentional…It's just what came out when I wrote it…**

* * *

**Pierre De Changy…**

* * *

Instead of staying and listening against the door. I left right away heading toward the dormitories. Why? Because when I left my mothers dressing room I saw no one other than Pierre De Changy coming down the hall way. 

Pierre De Changy was nineteen, and indeed very handsome, but he also possessed a very bad temper. When ever he did not get his way, he would either take it out on a wall, or the next thing that crossed his path.

Supposedly he got his temper from his father, Marcus Berger, who was a very cruel man when he was alive. Seen as Pierre is not a true De Changy heir he will not take over Vicomet when Raoul De Changy dies that also fueled to his anger problem.

Pierre's mother, Maura La Roux, had made Pierre take Raoul's last name when his mother and Raoul had wed, because Raoul's family was not too happy about Raoul marrying a woman who had a child out of wed lock.

What ever to make it simple, and straight to the point…Pierre De Changy was not a true De Changy…Okay?...Now back to the situation at hand.

I quickened my pace down the corridor only to hear his foots steps quicken as well.

"Why hello Odie...Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked, but I didn't answer it just made me walk faster.

As I rounded the corner I realized that the lights were not working in this corridor.

Oh no….

And in that instant I had been grabbed from behind, and pulled into an empty prop closet. A hand was placed over my mouth as I was slammed into the wall behind me.

"Listen to me, you worthless piece of trash," he said pinning me to the wall behind me.

I slapped him hard across the face, which wasn't to bright on my part, because he removed his hand from my mouth and hit me with the back of it. Hard….Very hard…It hurt even worse because of the ring he wore which was his fathers. I felt a warm liquid run down my chin.

"Stupid whore," he said angrily "You ever threaten Victoria again, I will make you wish you were never born," he spat.

"Are we clear?" I nodded my head. Which he couldn't have seen because there was no light in the closet.

"Are we?" he slammed me into the wall again.

"ye-yes" I managed to get out.

"Good, now speak of this to anyone and it will be much worse for you the next time." He said in a dark tone.

Then he let go of me, and left shutting the door behind him. I stood there in shock for a moment. I still felt that warm liquid running down my chin, I put my hand over my mouth. Then opened the door, and made my way back to my mother's room as fast as I could…I was practically running the whole way.

I didn't even bother knocking when I reached her room. I just wanted out of that hall way in case Pierre was still lurking around.

When I entered her room, she looked over to me, I shut the door and leaned against it.

"Odette…what happened?" she asked, but I ever since I could remember my mother was frightened of blood. I remember when I was little I had fallen and scraped my arm open, and she nearly passed out at the sight of it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the mysterious man enter the room. Now some how I have a feeling that this man may possibly be my father…I mean it's not like there are men in Paris who wear a white porcelain mask on the right side of there face just for show.

"Odette…Why won't you answer me?" my mother began to ask frantically.

I felt another dropof blood fall on my chest. And that's when she pulled my hand from my mouth.

"Oh God, Odette, What happened?" she asked in a panicked voice.

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Odette, please answer me!" she said in a more frantic voice.

She put both hands on my shoulders. The man, who I presumed to be my father walked over to me and mother.

"Excuse me," he said in a low voice. My mother stepped to the side of me but still kept a hand on my shoulder.

"Odette, why wont you answer!" she asked I could see tears in her eyes as well.

Then the man folded a white cloth he had in his hand, it was a little damp, but he brought it to my mouth, and wiped it off.

"Christine, she's not answering, because she has blood in her mouth." He said in what sounded like an aggravated tone.

He then took a cloth out of his pocket "It's clean," he said and the brought it to my mouth. I brought my hand back up to where the cloth was and held it there. He took his hand away and let it fall to his side.

I took the cloth away for a moment. "Thank you" I said quietly.

"Odette would please just tell me!" my mother pressed.

"Monsieur…Are you my father?" I asked him.

* * *

**Okay…Please…Don't hate me….or pull an Erik on me…but if you absolutely hated it…I will re-write it….So tell me…**

**A B B Y….**


	9. When the night meets the day

**Author Note: Yay you guys are AWSOME thanks for the Reviews. **

**Next chapter I will respond to them...Also the next chapter is a really funny one...this one is slightly humorous...but nothing great.**

**

* * *

**

**Your worst nightmare**

**

* * *

**

**Christines P.O.V**

* * *

"Monsieur are you my father?" Odette asked. 

I stared at her wide eyed; I couldn't believe she asked that! Well I really shouldn't have not expected her to say something. It was bound to happen sooner or later, I just wasn't entirely sure as to when it would though.

I assumed that she would have just asked me, because another thing Odette inherited from me was being quiet, but how ever if she was provoked not to be. Well then that's just asking for a dose of Erik…

I looked at Odette and then to Erik, who did the same thing.

I realized at this point, I had little or no control over the situation at hand. Now I know if it is possible, I don't think Erik would be mean.

But I seemed to have thought too soon, because the next words that came out of Erik's mouth were anything but nice.

"What ever would make you think that child?" he asked a hint of humor laced his voice.

How ever I think Erik is about to meet his match, Odette really does not like to be mocked…As I've learned in past experiences, I would be in the middle of rehearsing for an opera, and the Monsieur Firmin, and Monsieur Andre would walk in on rehearsal.

Usually it would be, because of how they went to sit down in there chairs in the office and the back legs came off the minute they sat down. Which Odette got blamed for, because she had happened to get into a bit of trouble the day before, by accidentally knocking one of them over, when she was running through the halls with her little friend Angelique.

And of course Odette got away with it, because she countered that she was in her bed sleeping, so how could she have had the time to go to their offices, which were locked by the way, before they got there and do all that, and then leave by the time they got there. They just huffed and puffed, and were on there way when they saw they weren't going to win.

Then there was that other time during ballet rehearsals, with Victoria De Changy, who whined about not having enough room to dance. So Madame Giry, instead of disagreeing with her like she normally would have. Assigned a whole section of the ballet room to her, with her own bar. Which mysteriously had screws go missing, and the next time she went to use it she leaned all of her weight on it and the bar came out of the wall, causing her to fall to floor.

The list just goes on and on.

She reminds me so much of Erik. Constantly composing music, and drawing buildings, people, objects. She also liked to pull a disappearing act, for example one day when she decided to pull one of her tricks on Madame Giry, and I was scolding her for it. I herd a noise behind me and turned to look to see what it was and when I turned back around she was gone.

I swore this child would be the death of me by the age of nine. But she finally stopped around the age of eleven which was peace for all of us.

"Well for one thing monsieur, I don't know how many men in France walk around with a white porcelain mask on the right side of there face." She began, Oh no…here we go.

"And happen to have black hair and green eyes, the same as me might I add" The look on Erik's face was priceless. I don't think he expected that to come out of her mouth.

"Quite the observant one isn't she?" I said to Erik, smiling a bit. But he just glared at me, with an angry look. I take it he is still mad at me, well I'm still mad at him.

I couldn't believe he told me I didn't deserve to be a mother.

But maybe he was right; maybe I didn't now that I think about it. I deceived him, I deceived Raoul.

What kind of person am I?

He is right I am a stupid, selfish girl.

"Yes Mademoiselle, I' am your father," he said in a tone that could only be described as peaceful.

A moment passed, but a smile crept on to Odette's face. Then she had rushed forward and hugged him. He was startled by her reaction, but returned the hug as well. When Odette let go of him a moment later, she was surprised to see he didn't let go.

I laughed a little at this, because the look she gave me was nothing short of shocked.

But then I noticed her lip started to bleed again. "Odette, dear, your lip" I said softly. Erik let go of her and looked down at her lip.

"Now Odette, would you kindly answer your mother as to what happened" Erik asked her. She began to shake her head and then said

"No…"

* * *

**Odette's P.O.V**

* * *

I was right. He was my father, after all these years I had finally met my father. But one question still lingered in my mind…Where had he been? 

Then with out thinking I hugged him. He tensed up a bit, but then gave in and gave me a hug. But when I let go I was surprised to see that he hadn't let go. I looked over at my mother with a shocked expression upon my face.

This guy has some serious mood swings.

Seriously he goes from total jerk to amused, to actually showing he does have a shred of compassion.

"Odette, dear, your lip" my mother said I put the cloth to it and pulled it away to see it had started bleeding again.

My father then stepped back but keeping his hands on my shoulders and looked down at my lip. A puzzled look crossed his face.

"Now, Odette would you kindly answer your mother as to what happened?..." he asked. I was about to answer but Pierre's words echoed in my mind.

"_Speak of this to anyone, and it will be much worse for you next time" _Normally I wouldn't be afraid of him. But when he struck me, that courage disappeared into fear.

"No…" I began to shake my head in response. I backed away from them. I couldn't tell them they would do something, and then the next time Pierre caught me alone. I'd be done for. I'm sure of it.

"Odette, what ever it is, please we wont be mad if you were some where you weren't suppose to be…Just tell us please!" my mother pleaded.

"No…I can't tell you" I said backing away even more.

I was seriously considering making a run for it. But as kept walking backwards I backed up into something.

I turned to look to see what that something was.

My father.

You know it's kind of nice to say, my father….but still he had this very angry look on his face when I looked up at him.

"Odette, NOW." He said in an angry tone.

Damn. I've known him as my father for about five minutes, and already he's yelling at me.

"Pi-Pi-Pierre." I said in a quiet voice.

My mother knew of Pierre, and his temper.

"Pierre?" my father questioned. He looked over at my mother with a confused look.

"Pierre did this to you?" my mother came over to me and put a hand under my chin to make me look up at her.

I could only nod.

The tears were falling again, I felt as though I couldn't speak at all.

"H-he said if I to-told any one it would be much worse for me the next time." It was like she had hit a button on my forehead that said information please.

"Would some one care to tell me who is this Pierre, and where is he?" my father asked. A hint of anger laced his voice.

"Pierre De Changy, he's usually in the ballet room." As soon as the words left my mothers mouth. I saw a wave of terror come over her face.

With what she said, my father disappeared out the door.

"Oh god have mercy on that boy," she said quietly.

"Maman, What is he going to do?" I asked but she didn't answer instead she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

We headed down the hall towards the ballet room. We passed Meg Giry on the way there…

"Christine am I seeing things or did I just see, you know who?" she said looking my mother in the eye.

"No, you're not seeing things…." She said in a panicked voice and then started walking again pulling me along.

"Christine…What is going on?" she asked in a semi-frantic voice.

"That is what is going on." We had come around the corner just in time to see Erik pulling Pierre De Changy out of the Ballet room by the back of his shirt.

I put a hand to my mouth.

Oh no…What is going to do.

"Oh dear god..." Meg said in a tone just above a whisper.

Why was every one panicking much more than me?

Madame Giry emerged from the room a moment later with a confused look on her face. When we got to where she was standing she looked at me.

"Odette what happened to your lip?" I gave her weak smile.

But it didn't take long for Madame Giry to figure out what was going on. She looked at me, then to my mother then down the hallway to where Erik and Pierre were.

"Oh…no…" she said there was a worry in her voice.

I'm still lost as to why everyone was so scared. I mean yes I was nervous, but that was because I had told my mother and father what happened. When Pierre had told me not to other wise it would be worse for me if I did tell any one.

Pretty soon the four of us had caught up to Erik and Pierre. But a second later Erik had opened to the door to the Patrons office.

And that's when it all began.

* * *

**Now the long awaited…Erik's P.O.V…..Dun, dun, dun…**

**Erik: what was the dun, dun, dun for?**

**Me: I don't know….entrance music?**

**Erik: What?**

**Me: Just shut up for now….On with the story….Shall we?**

**Erik: Wait….I wanna know what you mean?**

**Me: No! **

**Erik: Holding Punjab Lasso...**

**Me: Nice Erik...Do Nice...**

* * *

I had the boy by the back of the shirt. 

I dragged him down the hallway to the Patrons office. I wasn't going to hurt him…Yet. I was just going to kindly explain to that fop, that his son better watch his back.

"WHO ARE YOU!" the boy yelled.

"Your worst nightmare." I said in a low angry tone.

That boy be damned if he ever touched Odette again.

Strangely in the past two hours, I had come here in search of the child that Nadir said he had seen. To see if what he saw was real. And when I had found out it indeed the child existed. I had only expected to catch a thief who ventured down into my old home.

But when the truth came to the surface. It really was the last thing I expected. I would have thought for sure, Christine would have run off with that damn fop.

Just thinking about that happening angered me. I tightened my grip on the back of his shirt, as I opened the door to the Patrons office.

Once inside. Raoul looked up from his paper work, and when he saw it was me he stood up.

"What is the meaning of this!" he asked in which could only be described as a girlish voice.

"I believe, Vicomet" I said icily "That this...Belongs to you!" I said shoving the boy forward. He caught him self on a chair.

"What is going on?" he asked in a more angered tone but less yelling.

"Your boy thought it was okay to take a fist to my daughters face! You best keep him out of my sight, and if he so much as looks at Odette ever again. I will see to it that he is thrown into jail" I said in a sharp, angry tone.

"Yes I'm sure they would listen to a murder." Raoul spat back.

"But see Vicomet that is where you're wrong. Joseph Bouquet's death was ruled out as suicide. So I' am a free man." The look on Raoul's face turned angrier. He glared at Pierre.

I smirked in satisfaction.

"Good Day then," I then turned on my heel and exited the room to come face to face with four women.

Christine, Odette, Meg, and Madame Giry….Uh…Oh.

* * *

**Okay so I'm working on Ch.10 now….I' m trying to make these longer. I already have 10 pages for the next chapter YAY!**

**Review!**

**A B B Y**


	10. Just a touch

**Author Note: HEY! Okay so this chapter was originally 21 pages but…for some reason I think it would flow more smoothly if I broke the chapter up…. **

**I'm sooo sorry about the long wait. I had writers block…and when I get writers block it last for a lonnnng time. **

**Okay so thanks to Masked Stranger, and Liltingbanshee (hope I spelled your name right) For helping me with my writers block, and giving me ideas! So give them a round of applause…because there was the possibility of Mask going on Hiatus…(I hope I spelled that right too…) And I don't think you guys would want that to happen! **

**Well I will be posting periodically through out the week...**

**A B B Y**

* * *

**_The talented_**

* * *

When I came out of the Patrons office, I was faced with four women.

Christine, Odette, Meg, and Madame Giry...Uh Oh.

I wasn't so much worried about Odette as I was the other three. I mean yes Odette had every right to be mad at me, and possibly hate me.

"Why hello Ladies," I said trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

The Phantom...Nervous? Yeah...That is pretty sad.

I scanned across the line of them looking at their faces, Christine's was shocked, Odette looked confused, Meg looked extremely angry, and Madame Giry... Well I don't think there is a word strong enough to describe it.

"Father wont you come see me play the piano?" Odette spoke up.

Smart child, I'm beginning to like her already.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd of women and led me down the hall way towards the theater. I looked back at them for a brief moment; they stood there looking at each other then at me.

And there is one word to describe all of there looks now...And that would be: Shocked.

"You owe me," Odette said once we were inside the theater she continued to pull me down the aisle towards the orchestra pit.

"I what?" I questioned. I'm apparently not up to date with the teen age talk of today.

"I just saved your butt back there; didn't you see the look on Madame Giry's face? She looked like she wanted to kill you, and if you lived she'd probably try again until she succeeded." She said as she sat down at the piano bench.

I couldn't speak. This child amazed me in every way. Some how she managed to look Identical to Christine and me. Yes I know that makes no sense, but it could go either way.

"Have you ever heard Fur Elise by Beethoven?" she asked me, as she lifted the cover of the keys on the piano.

Have I ever heard Fur Elise? Of course who hasn't?

"Yes it is a very beautiful piece. You know it?" She probably did, but then again she could just be testing my knowledge of the musical world.

"Of course, I mastered it by the time I was eight" she said proudly, who could blame her for bragging? Any child that could master that song by the age of eight defiantly had incredible talent.

I watched her as she set her hands on the keys.

"That is quite an accomplishment," I responded, she gave me a look that sort of said 'AS...IF'

She began to play, and much to my astonishment she nailed every single note, and what is more shocking is she had no musical score to read from.

Even some of the worlds finest pianists need the musical score to play a song such as that.

When she finished she looked over at me and smiled, her teeth were perfectly white, and straight. Something she most defiantly inherited from Christine.

"Very nice, you know I play the piano as well?" I told her, I motioned for her to move from the bench; she obliged and stood at the side of the piano. I took off my cloak and placed it over the railing then sat down at the piano.

I began to play the song "Music of the night," her eyes were wide in amazement.

"I know that song!" she stated pointing at the piano.

"What? How could you? There is no musical score for this song" I had stopped playing, and let my hands rest on gently on the keys of the piano.

There is no possible way she knows this song, no way, there can't be.

"Yes I know there is no musical score, but when I was little I use to sit for hours and practice songs. Then one day I couldn't play but then I heard my Maman humming that song, and I began to play it on the piano. It frightened her so, when she heard me playing it. I was saddened when she told me not to play it any more it was such a beautiful song," I could not believe what I was hearing.

Could this child posses such an ear for music?

An idea crossed my mind, if what she said were to be true, I could make up any tune and then ask her to play it.

I stood up from the piano and moved to where she was standing. "SIT!" I said in a rather stern voice, she obeyed and sat down at the piano once again.

"Alright I'm going to hum a short tune let's see if you can repeat it on the piano," I told her.

I started to hum the tune to the duet Christine and I had sung when she first came to my lair.  
She had a perplexed look on her face, like she was counting the beats and figuring out the notes.  
When I finished humming I nodded to her and she began to play.

At first she started on the wrong note but quickly realized her mistake "Oops, may I start over?" she asked looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes you may," I said quietly.

This time she played it perfectly, every note in perfect sync with the next. What was more frightening is when she got to the part where I stopped humming she continued to play past it still getting every note correct.

As much as I hate to admit it, even at her age I don't think that I was even that musically advanced.

There was no doubt this child had extreme talent.

I wonder if she can sing?

Could she compose music as well?

She finished the song; I just stood there and stared at her in astonishment. I shook my head after a moment. No I'm imagining things. This child could have not just played that entire song with out ever hearing it except for a short bit of it.

"Father? What is wrong?" she asked me a look of concern filled her eyes.

"Nothing dear, it's just you play so well that I just cannot believe you played the entire aria with out missing a single note. Not to mention never having heard the song." I said in disbelief.

She said nothing; she just looked at me as if I had said something completely idiotic. She probably thinks I have...

"You are extremely talented; don't let any one ever tell you different. Tell me Odette what else do you know?" I asked her curiously.

"Everything…" she said quietly… I could hear her voice breaking.

"More than I want to know" She finished.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT !**

**I feel bad that I can't reply to reviews….Another rule imposed by you want I'm usually online so just email or IM me ato0okeylao0o atAOL...Sojust copy and paste that because it's to confusing to type it…lol **

**A B B Y **


	11. Forgive, never forget

**Author Note:** Sorry...I'm being a bit slow, School just started once again last thursday! So I've been busy getting everything together, and I had to do lots of supply shopping. So my time on the computer was limited...So I hope I can update this again today, along with **M A S Q U E R A D E... **Once again I've cut from the chapter, and this one is a bit short, but believe me I have my reasons...and this story is far from over! and when I say far from over I mean like thirty nine more chapters over.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Odette, Pierre, Victoria, and Maura De Changy. Otha then that...Nothing, zip, zilch, nadda.**

* * *

**_Shall I forgive her?_**

* * *

"More than I want to know" she finished.

I didn't quite understand what she meant. How could she possibly not want to know more about music? About her musical gift?

This child ceased to amaze me.

"What do you mean more than you want to know?" I questioned her. There had to be other reasons, or something else that she was referring to, there just had to be. A talented musician such as her self could not possibly dislike music.

"I just know things that aren't meant to be known, I don't do it on purpose! I swear!" she began defending her self.

"Like eaves dropping?" I asked, this sounded all too familiar. Meg Giry was always eaves dropping when she was a child, even more so in her teenage years. Although there was no relation, I could tell she had definitely spent time with Meg.

She didn't look up, but nodded.

"I knew a young woman just like your self when she was your age, she was constantly listening in on others conversations" I explained trying to make her feel a bit better. It seemed to have worked considering she lifted her head to meet my gaze, and smiled.

"Really?" she asked wiping away a small tear, trying to hide it obviously, so I pretended not to notice to spare her further embarrassment.

"Yes really, every time I saw her she was listening to people talking, or she was lurking about in places she shouldn't be" I told her.

She was so much like Christine, easily frightened, and nervous, but she still was quick witted and was stronger than Christine was, emotionally at her age.

"But there are things that I know that I shouldn't, and I was caught once, and was told if I ever speak of that conversation again that they will see to it that the authorities arrest me for trespassing" she explained in a small voice.

What kind of people would threaten an innocent child like that? Heartless people that's who. I walked over closer to where she was and knelt down in front of her, and took her small hand.

"Who threatened you?" I asked her.

"The managers and the Patron. I didn't mean to listen! I swear I didn't, it's just they were yelling so loudly when I passed by I couldn't help but wonder if any one was getting hurt or anything" she explained hurriedly.

"Oh really the managers and the fop..." I thought out loud to my self.

"Fop?" Odette questioned with a puzzled look bestowed upon her face.

"Nothing sweetheart, I was just thinking out loud" I told her.

I knew it.

I knew I shouldn't have left!

If I had stayed I would have known about Odette, I would have been able to guide her NOT to be like Meg, and she would be more ahead of her self musically than she could possibly have even thought.

If I had stayed I could have protected her from the De Changy's, and all the others who have been cruel to her.

"Would you like it if you and your mother came to live with me?" I asked her curiously.

I know that was a stupid move, and I should have consulted with Christine about it. But honestly would Christine have agreed? No.

A smile came over her face "I would like that very much so" she said happily. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand a bit. There were so many ways she was like Christine, so many.

"We still have to consult with your mother though, but I'm sure we can persuade her" I told her, but the look of happiness disappeared from her face. And sadness resumed its role.

"Mother shall never agree, she loves it here, I once heard her say that she would die before leaving here!" Odette confessed. Tears threatened to fall once more.

"Don't worry, I will figure something out" I reassured her.

"Why don't you stay here and practice, while I go talk to you're mother?" I asked, well rather told.

She nodded in agreement and began to play. I picked my cloak up off of the railing and began to make my way out of the theater. Even though I did have a secret passage hidden in the theater, I dare not use it due to Odette.

As I made my way through back to Christine's dressing room, millions of thoughts flooded my mind. How could I ask her? Would I be able to? Yes. But how though? Judging my Christine's earlier actions I've noticed she isn't the frightened little girl she was once long ago. She was now a woman, strong, independent, and also had an undeniable temper.

Okay maybe that last part was a bit of an over statement.

Maybe she just has anger directed towards me. Never mind she _does_ have anger directed towards me, and has every right to be angry with me.

God I'm such a fool.

No...No I'm not such a fool.

If she had not been pregnant, Raoul would have stayed with her, and vice versa.

I felt the anger come rushing back to me now; she had no choice but to turn to me now. And now I see why. Now the only question that is left is: Shall I forgive her?

* * *

**So you likie! Review and tell me lol**

**Oh yeah be on the look out for another fic...It's gonna be a Humor-Parody fic... hehehe and keep in mind I had massive amounts of sugar,and coffe when I wrote it so...be prepaired.**

**A B B Y**


	12. A Proposition

**This chapter is the biggest piece of crap I have ever written...Remind me...REVIEW!**

* * *

**_Hope_**

_**

* * *

**_

Erik made his way towards Christine's dressing room hoping he would find her there.

He didn't like the fact that Odette was here, with people whom have threatened her...and he really couldn't believe Christine would allow such a thing to go on?

But what if she didn't know? Christine really can be naïve some times, and then there would be the question of did Odette tell her?

The child is no doubt brilliant, but maybe she thought she could handle things on her own, and figured if she told her mother then her mother would confront them, and they would fire her...Erik began to put the pieces together in his head.

Then there was still the situation at hand, about what would have happened had Christine not been pregnant? Would she have still fallen for Raoul? Would he have swept her off her feet? He figured he better not bother with that though just this moment.

The questions raced through Erik's mind, as he came upon her door. Knocking softly he heard a faint "Come in" from behind the door.

Opening it cautiously he stepped inside. His eyes traveled to the floor where Christine was picking up shards of the shattered mirror and vase from the floor.

"Christine, excuse me, I mean Madam I came to ask you something" Erik said cautiously.

"Yes? And Erik please do not call me Madam..." she replied standing, putting the shards of glass in a cloth bag.

"Right...Christine, I wanted to know if it would be alright if I brought Odette to live with me for the summer. It would only be about 8 weeks, and with the De Changy boy still running around here I do not feel it is safe nor wise for Odette to be here," Erik asked he had this planned out in his head, but he had been afraid he'd slip up and ask Christine to come live with him as well...But that wouldn't have gone over well with Veronique.

Veronique was the woman Erik had been courting for the past three and a half years. She was a beautiful woman, but deep down Erik knew she only loved him for his money.

Oh well she will just have to deal with it, it is his house, and she does not have a say in who lives there and who doesn't.

"But Erik, I have never been a way from Odette, and neither has she been away from me! And she needs to be here for rehearsals and performances she's the pianist of the orchestra" Christine said a look of concern was now upon her face.

"That will be taken care of, and I will arrange a carriage to bring her too and from." Erik told her.

He wanted her to just say yes. The weight would be lifted off his shoulders, about Odette being around the De Changy boy. He just had a bad feeling about it...

"I don't know about this Erik..." Christine began, but Erik cut her off.

"Trust me Christine she will be fine, it will give me a chance to get to know my daughter..." He said softly, they both seemed much more relaxed then their last meeting.

"Fine, but if she wants to come back, you better let her, and I would like to visit with her over the summer" Christine stated.

"Your wish is my command..." Erik smiled.

Hopefully this new beginning would bring them back together, and maybe she could find it in her heart to forgive him, Erik thought to him self, although he would never tell her.

* * *

**So I'm almost done with the next chapter which WILL BE POSTED TONIGHT I SWEAR! So please review...Tell me how bad this was...I don't usually write from the third person...I'm having a hard enough time with Masquerade lol **

**Review.**

**ABBY**


	13. What they've yet to see

**Author Note: Please don't kill me for this...**

* * *

_**MASK**_

* * *

****

_**Are we really who we say we are? Or do we just hide behind our very own MASK? - Odette Giry- 1884**_

As we came up upon the hill, I saw a giant white mansion sitting atop the hill; it had four other fairly large homes surrounding it. There were two on each side of it, and it was the biggest one out of the group.

We came to a stop in front of the gates at the middle house. Maybe father has some business to attend too.

"Welcome to your new home my dear" He said once the gates had opened, as the carriage continued up the driveway. I saw my mother tense a bit when he had said 'New home' maybe she still wasn't comfortable with this whole situation.

"Its beautiful papa," I said quietly in amazement as I stared out the windows.

I had then realized a moment later that it was the first time I had called him something other than father. He stared at me for a moment, but then smiled and looked out the window.

Then I saw them, the horses, there were six of them one snow white, two chestnuts, a bay one and her filly, and a large black one. The black one looked like something out of a story book, like a fairy tail. It was gorgeous.

When we came to a stop in front of the house, we were greeted by the staff of the house.

There was about twelve of them. They were lined up perfectly; they were smiling, and looked happy.

Which seems a bit unusual, seen as in the stories I've heard from Victoria De Changy that servants were not allowed to look happy, or smile at the occupants of the house.

But despite my confusion I smiled back at them.

There was a tall woman with long blonde hair, dressed in an emerald green dress with white lace upon it.

"Darling, I have been so worried! Where have you been!" exclaimed the woman as she rushed towards my father.

"Veronique I have some one I would like you to meet" gesturing towards me "This is my daughter Odette." The woman's smile disappeared and was replaced with a slight frown, but my fathers stern look probably told her she better smile...or else.

"Very nice to meet you Odette" she put on a smile.

FAKER!

"You as well Madam" I nodded.

The first day I had been here father showed me around, the house was so large, If I didn't know any better I would say it was larger than the opera house...But it couldn't possibly be one should not need to live in such a big home. We talked quite a bit over the week; I had learned all about how he use to live in the opera house, and drive the Vicomet De Changy mad with jealousy.

He even showed me the secret music room that had the most beautiful piano in it. He told me that he and I were the only ones ever allowed in there, and the only ones ever to play it.

But the other day he was called away on some sort of business for designing a new building, and he needed to over see some things. So he wouldn't be back for several days. But my carriage would still bring me to and from the Opera house for rehearsals and performances.

Veronique seemed to have developed a dislike for me.

She scolded me, or embarrassed me when ever she got the chance when father was not around.

I had decided to take a walk out side, it was bright and sunny out and it couldn't possibly be a better day to. I grabbed my maroon cloak which matched my dress.

The second day I was here father took Veronique and I to a clothing shop where he had several dresses made for me. I thanked him quite a bit, but he told me there was no need.

Veronique whined about not getting more than one dress, but my father told her that there was no need of her needing more than one, seen as she already had several beautiful ones already.

I sighed, and opened the doors to the patio, and headed down the path to the garden.

While exploring the garden, and doing everything possible I could to avoid that retched beast woman. I noticed there was a small stone wall in between the neighbor's property, and my fathers. It was made out of cemented cobble stones, and it wasn't done poorly either, they were a work of perfection.

That's when I saw him, the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on.

He had to be about eighteen or nineteen. He was well built, his hair a medium brown was short and crisp, and his eyes, oh his eyes were a deep blue.

"Why hello, my lady, I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before" he said in this deep voice, oh his voice was so smooth, it was perfect.

I couldn't find my voice; it was as if my entire brain shut down from this perfect form of a man.

"Do you have a name?" he asked moving closer to the stone wall.

"Od-Odette" I managed to get out. My normally pale cheeks were now a deep crimson red. His attire was perfect as well; he had on navy blue dress paints, a white collared shirt, and a navy blue tail coat.

With what I assumed to be a family crest, embroidered in the upper left breast of the jacket.

"Such a beautiful name, Odette," he replied in an even smoother tone. The way he said my name caused me to blush, and the fact that he thinks that it is beautiful caused me to blush even more.

"Thank you," I said in a flirtatious tone.

"Well Mademoiselle Odette, I would be honored if you joined me this fine evening for a walk" he said rather than asked.

I couldn't believe it, this boy; I mean this man wanted me to take a walk with him. I was stunned no boy, man, had ever shown this kindness to me before, and I wasn't expecting them to start now.

Instead of being rude and declining him, I accepted his offer.

"I would be delighted to, but monsieur you must tell me your name please, it is only proper" I replied smiling at him.

"My name, Mademoiselle, is Luc Duval" He replied smiling back; He stepped over the wall and extended his arm to me so we could lock arms. He was much taller than me. He was also warm and gentle.

"So Mademoiselle, where did you live before?" He asked curiously "I only ask, because I have never seen you here before, and I certainly would have noticed such beautiful woman much earlier had you lived here all this time." he stated.

He called me a WOMAN!

I cannot believe it, I'm only fourteen! Well fifteen in nine days. But still he considers me to be a woman!

The boys… I mean, men here are much different then back in Paris. They seem to just be perfect in every way. I don't know how I'm saying all of this, seen as I've only met one man around my age since I've lived here for the past four days.

Well technically three days seen as I pulled my little charade on the second day, and asked father if it would be alright If I went back to Paris to get something I had left behind at the opera house, only in truth I just went there to switch up Victoria De Changy's shampoo bottles…he..he..he.

Now about his question 'Where did you live before?' he had asked me. Did I really want to tell him all about my complete, existent but slightly non-existent life? Would he care in the least bit that I spent ninety percent of my time composing music and hiding away from the world, and the cruel people who in habited it?

So if I were to answer his question I wouldn't exactly lie, but I wouldn't exactly tell the whole truth.

"Please monsieur, call me Odette" I replied "But to answer your question, I lived in Paris" See that wasn't lying but it wasn't exactly pin-pointing as to where in Paris.

"I find the city to be quite wonderful when my family and I visit to attend theater productions at the Garnier Opera house" he explained.

His voice was so deep, and rich. It was almost hypnotizing I was so lost in it I hadn't noticed we had stopped walking, and he had been asking me a question. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

"Odette, are you alright?" he asked shaking my shoulder gently.

"What? Oh yes, sorry I was just thinking for a moment" I certainly wasn't about to admit what I had been thinking about, it would be improper, and quite embarrassing.

"About what?" he questioned while smirking, it was almost as if he knew exactly what I had been thinking about, because his next question was utmost shocking, and should have earned him a slap across the face.

"Have you ever been kissed?" he asked, I watched his smirk grow when I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no I have not…" I replied in a more firm tone than my flirtatious one I had been using since I met him. "Been kissed that is…" I trailed off I was too lost in his eyes.

And I seriously thought I would never escape those dark liquid pools, I hadn't even noticed he had begun to lean in, and just as our lips met.

A shrilly voice came from behind us.

"ODETTE!" It was beast woman…Back again, and god only knows what she will tell father. Surely something of the overly exaggerated sort?

I turned and looked a Luc as much as I didn't want to leave him I knew I must, because I shall be in such trouble already for wondering off with out telling anyone, not to mention the fact that Mademoiselle Veronique, had probably, or did witness Luc kissing me.

"I believe you must go, perhaps we shall see each other another time?" he asked giving my arm a slight squeeze.

"Yes, perhaps another time," I smiled, he released my arm and I began walking over to Mademoiselle Veronique. When I got with in one foot of her she grabbed my arm and began dragging me off back to the house.

"I knew the minute you set foot in that door, you were nothing but a common whore!" she said in a sharp tone.

"I am nothing of the sort!" I retorted.

I can only take so much, and then I retaliate, and I will not allow some one to call me something I am most certainly not.

"You will get your things, and you will leave this house at once!" she said opening the door to the kitchen pulling me through.

"My father what would he have to say about this!" I asked in a cracked voice, I had tripped over the step in the door way, barely having time to recover.

"YOU'RE FATHER!" she whirled around grabbing both my shoulders.

"Child he is not your father, he told me so him self. He told me he met your mother at a brothel one night, and now she is making claims that you are his, and in order to keep her quiet that is why he has brought you here, and paid her off!"

"No…No…THAT IS NOT TRUE! I WEAR THE SAME MASK AS HIM, I has the same disfigurement!" I couldn't get my voice above a whisper.

"No child, he wears a mask to protect him self from being recognized by past mistresses!"

She pulled me up the stairs, and brought me to a hall way I had yet not seen. Pulling me through the hall way she stopped at a door. She opened it and pushed me inside slamming the door once I was in. That's when I heard the click of a lock…There was no use in trying to get out.

There was no one around, no one would hear me.

I sat on the floor; this was pretty much a storage closet for cleaning supplies. I sighed and rested my face in my hands. That's when I felt the tears come, was what she said true?

Did he really have no disfigurement?

I don't know how long I was in there, but when the door opened again I had to shield my eyes from the brightness of the light illuminating from the lantern.

"Get up!" Veronique's voice snapped.

I pulled my self to my feet, and got my footing… Some what…That is until she began dragging me down the hall way, and back through the kitchen. Which was now dark, and quiet.

When we reached the back door, I noticed there was a lantern hanging from something out side.

Strange…I've only been here a week and yet I have never seen that before….Veronique opened the door pulling me along. There was a carriage, and standing next to the carriage was a filthy looking man. Dressed in the strangest clothes I had ever seen.

"Here she is, the little disgusting rat, who think she is worthy of her self to call human" Veronique spat shoving me towards the man, who once in grasping range grabbed me, I tried to fight but the chains were around my hands so fast, and I was thrown in the cage being pulled behind the carriage.

Another person with a monkey upon their shoulder came and locked the door.

"Here you are Madam" the man handed Veronique a sack full of coins. She smiled and turned and made her way back into the house.

Why! Why was this happening to me? Where is my father, or for that matter is he my father? _Are we really who we say we are? Or do we just hide behind our very own MASK?_

The man who I now assumed to be a gypsy, climbed aboard the front of the carriage, and then we were moving.

I looked back at the house, all was dark except for the room with the balcony, there was a dark figure standing there, it looked like Veronique I could see the figure laughing a bit and then the carriage turned and the house disappeared.

* * *

**Yes I know...Very rushed...Horrible...I know I'm evil...Flame me...eh...Just don't kill me lol...Because then we will never know what happens to Odette!**

**Okay so review! tell me if this story still has hope! Or have I completely ruined it?**

**ABBY**


	14. There are no Angels here

**Author Note: This chapter signifies the beginning of the journey of Odette...Here we go...**

* * *

_**The beginning of this journey**_

* * *

Eloise lay there staring at the ceiling, her guilty conscience looming about. Why had she not done anything sooner? Perhaps it was fear that caused her not to free Odette when she had the chance, god shall surely hate me and cast me to hell she thought to her self. 

It had only been about an hour since Odette had been taken. There is still time Eloise thought to her self, sitting up she pulled on her maid uniform as quickly as she could, and headed out of her room tiptoeing past the master bedroom, then making a full run for the back of the house.

Entering the kitchen she managed to trip over a stray pot that had been left on the floor under the cutting counter, causing it to make quite a loud noise.

"Damn," she cursed to her self.

Making an effort not to make anymore loud noises, she quietly opened the back door and headed down the steps. Descending down the final two steps Eloise made her way quietly out of the house, and ran as fast as she could to the neighboring house of Nadir.

The only thoughts that plagued her mind were, to tell Nadir of what happened to Odette, and how sorry she was for not telling him sooner of the situation.

Running as fast as her legs would carry her up the cobblestone drive way. After finally reaching the top, she began up the front steps, and knocked on the front door rather loudly. Surely they would have to be awake it wasn't that late.

After several minutes of persistent knocking the door finally swung open to the face of a confused and slightly angry Nadir.

"What in Gods name are you doing woman!" Nadir spoke abruptly, Nadir usually had a calm manner about him, and in fact he always had a calm manner about him, unless angered really.

"Monsieur, PLEASE Mistress Veronique! She has sold Odette to gypsies!" Eloise spoke breathlessly; she seemed to be getting her breathing to a some what normal rhythm.

But she highly doubted that would last for very long, seen as her thoughts recollected on what could be happening to Odette at this very moment. This whole mess is my entire fault she thought to her self. I shouldn't have been so selfish as to worry about my self first, I've lived my life, I'm 26, the poor child is only what? 13? She has so much ahead of her.

"WHAT!" his voice was sharp.

"She's sold her, to the gypsies; I should have come to you right away! God shall cast me to hell for being so selfish! I promised Baron that I would watch over her while he was gone, and now what has happened, all because of my stupidity and fear of that wretched beast woman!" Eloise wallowed.

She really was being quite hard on her self, but who could blame her for being in fear of Mademoiselle Veronique whom in Nadirs eyes was a person not worthy of Erik, or his kindness.

"Come in Mademoiselle" Nadir moved back so Eloise could come in. Shutting the door he turned to face her.

"Now did you happen to see what these so-called-gypsies looked like?" Nadir wasn't entirely certain of the girl's story, but it had to be some what true, what else could have made her come here at such a late hour to tell him of something such as this?

"SO-CALLED!" she out burst "Monsieur please forgive me for yelling, but they a_re _gypsies and they have Mademoiselle Odette!" Eloise hoped her point had gotten across.

"I presume they took the back trail from behind the house?" Nadir asked, heading over to the front hall closet to retrieve his coat.

"Yes. I believe they are heading east of here," Eloise informed him.

"Okay, Mademoiselle, go back to the house. Do not speak one word to Mademoiselle Veronique unless it is of something about the house, you speak nothing of Odette to her, or anyone for that matter! Do not even write it in a journal, for the sake of Mademoiselle Veronique finding it" Nadir explained.

"Do you understand?" he asked buttoning his coat.

"Yes, Monsieur" Eloise replied quietly.

All possible scenarios were now playing in Eloise's head, how did these Gypsies treat there prisoners or persons they purchased? Surely they wouldn't be nice to her, since when were people that had been purchased treated with any decency?

Nadir went back into the front hall closet and got a small lantern; he set it down on a small table, and lit the wick. Opening the door, Nadir gestured for Eloise to follow him outside, then shutting the door behind him.

"I'm going to find the Monsieur Labelle , remember Mademoiselle, speak of this to no one. Hurry back before Mademoiselle Veronique finds you missing, and we have another problem on our hands" His tone was firm, but not harsh.

Eloise obeyed and hurried back to the house, in the same fashion she had upon getting to Nadirs home.

Nadir headed to the small stables, and tacked his horse. Then mounting he held the lantern in one hand, and headed down the hill in hopes he could catch up to the Gypsies. But one thing he cursed him self for not asking was how long ago had it happened. He remembered hearing, Eloise saying something of how she should have told him sooner.

As he rode, he began to think of how the first day he had seen Odette, and how he knew right then and there that she was Erik's child. He knew the moment he told Erik, despite Erik's look of out rage. He could see in the Erik's eyes that he had been over come with a sense of joy.

Even when Erik had brought Odette back with him, Nadir sensed a change in Erik's moods. They had become happier, and less like his usual mood that he favored. Dark. In the short time Odette had been there, Nadir could tell just how happy Erik was that he had a daughter.

Along his search he spotted an old man sitting upon the side of the dirt rode, he asked him if he had seen some gypsies come through with in the last several hours. The old man confirmed it saying that he had seen them and their carriage was pulling a cage (trailer that is a cage) with a frightened being in it. Nadir thanked him for the information and kept on riding.

After an hour or so riding around searching for the Gypsies, Nadir figured it was about time to get Erik.

Erik had been away for several days on business, he had to over see the beginning works of his building being built in the town of Reims. It wasn't too far from where Nadir was, and he should get there before first sunlight.

More thoughts ran through Nadirs mind, only have known Madam Veronique for the past four years, why hadn't I seen something like this coming, Nadir thought to him self. He was a very wise man, very smart as well, but why? Why had he not seen this coming?

He knew Mademoiselle Veronique was a wicked woman, constantly throwing tantrums when Erik wasn't around, and the staff hadn't doted on her every want and need.

Erik in fact had instructed them not to. He didn't believe that it was necessary that Veronique needed to have everything handed to her on a silver platter, because he didn't want to further build the problem of her excessive whining already.

Nadir couldn't even begin to fathom reasons why as to how come Erik kept her around. Couldn't Erik clearly see she wanted nothing but money, and only money! But there was actually one reason, but he believed it to be a personal matter of Erik's, and didn't wish to further ensue on what it _exactly _it was.

When Nadir arrived at the Inn Erik was staying at, he thanked the gods that there was some one actually awake at this hour.

He entered into the front lobby of the inn looking around for any signs of the inn keeper. A moment later a man appeared from a door way behind the counter.

"Can I help you Monsieur?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry to arrive here at such a late hour, but I need the room number of Monsieur Erik Labelle, I have to see him immediately it regards his daughter" Nadir said quickly hoping the Inn keeper would help him.

"This way... Your name please" the Inn keeper said heading around the counter and up the stairs.

"Nadir"

Nadir followed him down the hallway to the door at the very end. The Inn keeper knocked several times before the door swung open.

"Monsieur Labelle this man Nadir, says he needs to speak with you urgently, it regards your daughter" the Inn keeper explained.

"Yes let him by, thank you" Erik said. Nadir moved past the Inn keeper who was heading back down the hall way, and turned to face Erik.

"Get your things, you need to come home now, we have a problem." Nadir said hurriedly.

"What is going on? What about Odette?" Erik asked.

"There is no time to explain now; you must come at once I will explain on the way!" Nadir said urging him back into his room; he waited at few minutes out side the room before Erik reappeared with his small bag, and a white envelope.

When they got to the lobby, Erik walked over to the Inn keeper and gave him the envelope and asked to have a messenger deliver it to an office.

They had set out for the Inn's barn where Erik had kept his horse, Cesar, he set his bag down on a hay bail and retrieved Cesar from his stall and began to tack him.

"Nadir would you kindly tell me now what is going on?" Erik asked in a rather bitter tone.

"Mademoiselle Veronique, Has sold your daughter to a band of traveling gypsies, the maid Eloise, informed me of it late last evening," Erik shot him an incredulous look.

"And no she is not lying Erik, I have never seen the girl so distraught, and she has no reason to lie, besides a witness confirmed seeing the Gypsies come through the town on the back roads" Nadir explained.

Nadirs word to him had always been true, and the very moment Nadir said that some one had confirmed seeing the Gypsies, his entire body went ridged, and his blood began to boil. For Erik knew that no doubt Veronique had done it, and she was going to pay...

* * *

**Odette's POV**

* * *

I hadn't stopped crying since I lost sight of the house, and that was well over two hours ago. I began to wonder what was to become of me...and why was I in a cage? I figured if I wanted to stop my continuous crying then I should just go to sleep for the time being, and hopefully when I wake it will have all been a dream. 

I laid down on my side, whispered to my self softly a prayer:

_Give me strength_

_Give me courage_

_For I believe I have_

_Now just entered an _

_Eternal War..._

* * *

**Uh oh...lol Veronique's in trouble...BIG TIME!**

**How do you like this so far? GREAT, GOOD, BAD, HORRIBLE? Lemme know!**

**A B B Y **


	15. The Devils Child

**Author Note: This is a bit short...But I have the next four chapters planned out! I swear ask my friend Musique De La Nuit ! Actually speaking of her...She recently just put her first fic on here and its AWSOME! Very well written! **

**So if there is a new, good fic to read that is it! It's called TIME! IT'S AWSOME! WOOO! Lol **

**So anyways I'm just putting up another disclaimer, because I'm involving some Susan Kay into the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anything, except my own characters, I created which are: Odette Giry, Charles Duval, Victoria De Changy, Maura De Changy, Pierre De Changy, Eloise, Veronique, and Gypsy girl (haven't decided on a name) And my plot I own.**

**Keep in mind there are bits of Susan Kay related, but NOTHING IS COPIED! I mean yes Odette does end up with gypsies, but Odette is SOLD to them! Susan Kay owns the idea of gypsies, and the devils child or living corpse! I DO NOT! But really I'd just like to let everyone know that to avoid any problems. **

**Odette really wont have to endure the same exact things as Erik did, but really it is VERY different! **

**Also the scarring of these characters (Erik, and Odette)are based off of ALW'S 2004 Phantom! Maybe a lil worse?**

* * *

_**The Devils Child**_

* * *

I don't remember much of what happened after I said my prayer, I fell asleep. When I woke up I found my self here...In this new cage. I can't complain it's larger than the last one but there is no way out...And well technically there is a door, but that's not an option due to the chains wrapped several times around it. 

I tried to gather my surroundings; everything was black...From what I can tell by the soft light of the several torches placed around the cage.

I noticed a sharp pain in the palm of my hand; I looked down and saw straw... 'What?' I thought to my self. I then realized I was being kept in the cage, because they thought of me to be some kind of animal.

This oddly enough wouldn't surprise me due to some of the vicious comments that have been issued to me over the past several years.

A cool breeze swept through the tent, and that's when I noticed my mask was gone. Before I had time to look for it I herd a twig snap, and my head turned quickly in the direction of that which it came from.

"Who's there?" I asked in a tone just above a whisper. I had hid the right side of my face with my hand, and continued to look in the direction of the noise.

A girl came out of the shadows; she looked a bit older than me, and was dressed rather strangely. Her skirts were golden, and she wore a white shirt with a corset over it, and the laces were in the front...Certainly the strangest attire I've ever seen on any one.

"I don't have long, but I thought you might like this. When I first came here I had a journal, I wrote down what my loved ones looked like, it helps me remember them from time to time" she slipped a brown leather book through the bars, along with an ink well, and pen.

"Thank you" I said quietly, still holding the right side of my face.

"What is your name?" I asked curiously. Just then a mans yelling came from out side, it sounded very close to the tent. My eyes darted to the door way of the tent.

"I must go, be sure to hide it from the master!" was her last words to me before she disappeared out the back of the tent. I moved back to my corner, and pushed some straw aside, and hid the book with the ink well and pen underneath it, incase the man was to come in here, which I'm sure he was at any moment.

I stood up and leaned some what against the bars, and stared at the entrance way of the ten, just waiting for the curtain to be pulled back. I was so fixed on waiting for the man to come in through that entrance that I hadn't heard the movement, behind me.

A second later, an arm had reached through the bars, and wrapped its way around my neck. As an instant reaction my hands shot up and grabbed on to the arm trying to pull it away from my neck.

"CALM YOUR SELF!" a felt the tip of a knife pressing into the middle of my back, I stopped right then and there.

"Listen, you are in my fair, and you are to do what is asked of you. I never thought there would come a day when we would get to have the attraction of the devils child once more. Tell me are you the spawn of it?" his voice was sharp, and possessed such evilness that it made me shiver with fear.

I didn't answer.

"Tell me!" the knife pressed into my back once again.

I hesitated upon answering; I had not a clue as to what he was talking about. What is this speak of the devils child? I had never heard such a term. Well actually something close to it, and that was

'_She's the phantoms child' _

That was Victoria De Changy's favorite term, which she felt should be used as often as possible. I usually ignored it, and locked my self away in my mother's room, or hid down in the chapel. I would stay there for hours, composing, and playing song after song.

"Monsieur, I do not know of what you speak of..." I answered breathlessly; his grip on my neck had loosened just a little bit but not much.

"Really then allow me to enlighten you, the last little devil we had here was just as disgusting as you! He was manipulative, repulsive-living-corpse who killed my father!" The angry man spat. "You will do as your told, the next town we arrive in you are the main attraction you show them your face, you'll get by with out harm, disobey me and you are not going to like the out come!" his hand released me and I fell forward.

I was alone again...

I decided to write in the journal given to me just a little while earlier, I moved to the corner of the cage where I had buried it, and pulled it from the straw along with the pen and ink well.

Once situated I set the ink well down on the even part of the cage, opened the journal and dipped the pen into the inkwell, and began to write...

_September 24th 1884_

_Please excuse me for not starting off with "dear diary" I find talking to inanimate objects as if they were living things, would earn me a one-way ticket to an institution._

_How ever I' am to write about daily happenings in this book, journal, or diary. I like referencing it as a book, because by the time I'm done writing in it, it will be the length of a novel. _

_These past two days have been absolutely horrible. I wonder if father knows I'm gone, or as a matter of fact have been sold, by that evil beast woman! _

_What RIGHT does SHE have? _

_REALLY? _

_I have done nothing to her, to make her hate me. Then again maybe my mere presence has infuriated her enough to go to such lengths as to sell me. _

_Never mind, I meant: To have sold me. _

_What shall happen when my mother finds out? If she finds out? _

_Then again perhaps she will, when I don't show up for rehearsals! _

_What about Nadir? Maybe he knows I have been sold off to gypsy's, but if he did wouldn't he have stopped that stupid, ugly, retched thing of a woman...or man?...I mean Veronique. _

_Who can tell? _

_Yes I'm sure a lightening bolt is coming to strike me at any moment for that one...But then again, I know it's not right, but technically she deserves it for what she's done! God forgive me! _

_The last thing I need to do is upset him...I mean just look at the current situation I'm in...I'm a good person I don't hurt people, I'm not mean...Well sort of I'll give it right back if some one is mean to me. I had to learn to defend my self at some point. _

_I must go now, I hear someone coming! Oh I hope it's not that smelly guy...Really he is in need of a bath._

_Till I write again..._

_-Odette_

* * *

**Back in Paris...**

* * *

As Erik came upon his mansion with Nadir in toe, he could see Veronique standing on the balcony of the house waving happily. Erik's anger only grew, because of how she was acting, and even more every time he thought about what she did. 

When he reached the end of the drive way he heard her yell from the balcony.

"ERIK DARLING! You're back so soon! What a surprise!" She said excitedly.

Erik didn't even look up at her; he dismounted his horse and handed the reins to the stable boy. And made his way into the house.

"Erik don't do any-," Nadir began, but was cut off by the slamming of the front door.

In the house Erik climbed the stair case, about half way up he saw Veronique standing at the top of the stairs, his blood was boiling.

How dare her! After all I've done for her! These past three years, I could have easily gotten rid of her. The only reason I ever kept her around was for...Never mind. Erik didn't want to even think about that right then.

"Oh Erik how I've missed you so, you have no idea what it has been like here! Your daughter has caused quite a stir," Veronique was lying threw her teeth, they both knew it.

Erik made the final three steps hurriedly, but not fast, just smoothly with the grace of a cat. Before Veronique could continue explaining Erik had her shoulders in his hands, and forced her to step backwards until she hit the nearest wall.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Erik's anger was very evident to Veronique. And in that instant Veronique knew she had made the wrong choice.

* * *

**Still good? You** **likie! REVIEW! **

**A B B Y **

**Ps. DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT TIME BY MUSIQUEDELANUIT! **


	16. If I should fall from grace

**Hello EVERYONE!**

**I would like to thank you guys for being so patient with me and the amount of time it takes for me to update. Usually it's just writer's block, but how ever this time it was different. I have been very sick for the past three and a half weeks. I went to the doctors and got put on this anti-biotic that is supposed to be really good. But I had an allergic reaction to it (and for that medicine it is very rare!) so I found my self back in the ER...So yeah then they put me on this other one where it works but...its side effects are nausea and vomiting. Thankfully I only threw-up once but the nausea was just...ugh...Well what ever it's over now so I can write and you can all be happy I'm updating!**

**Oh yeah I'm looking for a BETA for this fic! I really need one lol my grammar is horrid! So if you're interested let me know! **

* * *

_**Memories **_

* * *

It had been about three months since anyone last saw Odette...Erik had turned Veronique over to the police. Instead of killing her which he intended to do so until Nadir had stopped him, or more so knocked him unconscious. 

When Nadir had done that, Veronique thanked him and tried act as if she had fallen victim to his rage for nothing, and had explained she was going to just go on holiday for a few days to give Erik some space.

But Nadir would have none of it. He informed her that if she dare move from the spot until the authorities arrived he him self would see to it that she take her last breath right there on the plateau of the stair case.

With that said she remained still. Erik had come to several minuets later mostly, because of the smelling salts Nadir had put under his nose. At first he didn't remember what he had been doing prior to being knocked unconscious, but then catching a glimpse of Veronique brought it all back.

His rage had come back with in that moment; Nadir had stopped him from getting closer to her. He told him to just let the authorities deal with her. Erik knew he was right, he couldn't kill her, he could never kill a woman no matter the circumstance he just couldn't do it.

The authorities had come a short time later, and took her away.

Then came the task of informing Christine, and not loosing his life in the process. Erik had sent a carriage to the Opera house, requesting for Christine's presence immediately.

When Christine arrived he had sat her down on the couch in the parlor and had told her everything. He figured if he didn't tell her right then and there that he may not have strength to tell her ever.

She hadn't reacted the way he expected her to...There was no yelling, screaming, or crying from her. Just a blank expression, it looked as if a part of her had been blown away in that very instant.

She had asked where Veronique was, Erik told her the authorities had her, Christine was both relieved and angered by this. She wished to deal with the wretched woman her self, and not leave it to the authorities.

Erik offered for Christine to stay there at his home until he could find Odette. Instead of refusing like she normally would have she accepted his offer.

She knew all too well that with in several days it would be buzzing around the Opera house, and she did not wish to see there looks or sympathy, or the words of others saying 'How could you have trusted him!' Erik instead of letting Christine go back to the opera house on her own.

He sent Eloise, the maid, with a note addressed to the managers to inform them of the situation at hand. He also requested the managers still provide her with a salary even though she may not be back for some time.

Erik knew that the two blubbering fools would probably not oblige to that, but he had to try that way first. That way he had a reasonable excuse to pay them an un-expected visit, and to re-enforce the meaning of his sent letter.

Then Erik and Nadir had set out on a two week journey to find Odette, every time they had a little shred of hope of finding her, it was taken away. It was no use they had searched every where for her, every gypsy known spot, every where! But she was no where...

When Erik had returned with out her, Christine unlike her previous reaction locked her self in her room and refused to come out. When ever Erik tried to speak with her she screamed at him to leave her be. Who wouldn't blame her? Erik had thought to him self.

Every day the thoughts of what happened, and what followed plagued his mind. He was sure he would never rid him self of the thoughts even if they did find Odette safe and unharmed. But these were gypsies they were dealing with, nothing could ever be said for certain, but chances are Odette if she did come back to them would be changed; she would never be the same.

He had been staring at the orange flames of the fire in the fire place. Every night he sat there staring at it replaying the events over, and over in his head. Trying to figure out for the life of him why for one God damned moment had he not though Veronique would do something like this.

The wood being consumed by the flames snapped. He just stared into the flames, she would be changed. He thought to himself. For ever changed some where deep inside her possibly a small shred of her soul may remain, but the chances of her ever being like she was before a small.

A creak of the door caused Erik bring his gaze from the fire, and over to the door way. His eyes focused on Christine who made her way over to the window, instead of coming towards him like he had expected. This was probably the third time he had seen her in a month. She looked thinner than she had when she first arrived here, but he was more surprised by the fact she was in the same room as him.

She stood over at the window, night had fallen and there was a full moon that had cast a whitish-blue light over the trees and field of the back yard.

"It's the first snowfall," She said quietly.

Erik got up from his chair, and made his way over to the window where she was, he looked out the window and saw that a thick layer of snow had fallen on the trees and ground.

"Do you think she is okay right now?" she asked. Her voice was much like it was when she was sixteen; it wasn't matured or sharp like it had been these past months.

"I'm sure where ever she is she is safe" he reassured her. Although he had know knowledge as to where she might even be. They stayed there for a few minuets just staring out at the field a family of dear had come out into the middle of it, and were looking for food in the snow. Christine shivered for a moment; it was quite cold by the window.

"Come sit by the fire, before you catch your death of cold" Erik started over to where there were two comfortable chairs they were both off white and were designed to seat one person each. Christine followed and sat down in the one on the left, she still wanted to see the snowfall so she sat in the one closest to the window.

"You know when Odette was little she was so much like you, she would raise hell all over that opera house. Thankfully these past three years she has clamed down a bit, but oh how she was so mischievous" Christine smiled at the memories.

"Really how surprising," Erik replied being half sarcastic, but still serious. Christine shot him a look as if to say, shut up...NOW.

"There was this one time when she and her little friend were running through the hallways and she had run into Firmin and knocked his coffee all over the front of him," Christine giggled to herself at the memory.

"Needless to say he was quite upset with her. He scolded her for it, but that's when I began to see much more of you in her..." Erik was intrigued by this; his best guess was that his little Odette was quite vengeful.

"Continue..." Erik said as he looked up from the fire, he presumed that Christine though he had not been listening.

"I planned on it, but anyway, where was I?...Oh yes, well the next morning when Firmin and Andre went to there offices to do some paper work. The moment they had sat down they found themselves on the floor surrounded by what remained of their chairs," Christine remembering the incident even more clearly, found her self laughing maybe a bit more than was needed?

She noticed the questioning look from Erik and calmed down, but still giggling slightly. A smile spread across Erik's face, and for the first time ever, Christine heard Erik laugh.

"Oh and that is not all she has done to them, there is a list that could stretch from the roof of the opera house all they way down to your lair and back up" Christine began, still giggling from what she had just said.

"She has done worse them than you ever had at your days at the opera house..." Erik was very interested in hearing about how on earth his Mini-me had done worse things to Andre and Firmin then he had.

"Oh really? She has out done The Le Fantome de l'opera?" Christine nodded with a grin plastered on her face.

"You know those giant posters they have outside the Opera Populaire?" she asked, he nodded in response.

Erik could only begin to imagine what Odette had done, it can't really be _that _bad, he thought to himself.

"Yes..." he asked some-what worried of what Christine was going to tell him.

"Well once again Andre and Firmin had yelled at her for something else, and this time according to her 'They had gone too far, and she wasn't going sit there and take it anymore' Not that she ever had to begin with...But oh Erik what she did..." Christine was laughing again ten-times-worse than before.

"Christine what on gods green earth is so funny?" he questioned a slightly humorous tone laced his voice.

"You know she did inherit your artistic skills as well, and she replaced the largest poster on the great wall with one of Andre and Firmin dressed as women hugging each other...and under the picture was the phrase 'Come see Monsieur Andre & Firmin's Moulin Rouge" Erik didn't know whither to be appalled or proud that his Mini-me had thrown the spot light on that touchy subject full blast.

He decided on the latter, and found him self in a fit of laughter with Christine as well. Christine's laughter though didn't last for long; she soon found her self sobbing. She buried her face in her hands not wanting to look up at Erik who had stopped laughing a few minutes ago.

Unsure of what to say, Erik figured he should at least try to comfort her in some way. He found him self almost but not quite, kneeling on the floor in front of her. He pulled her hands gently from her face and stood up bringing her with him, she didn't protest either, he held on to one hand and wrapped the other completely around her small frame.

She rested her head against his chest, Oh God what am I doing? Making a fool out of my self that's what... She thought to her self. A moment later she felt Erik's arm wrap around her, while the other still held her hand.

"Shhh...It's alright," his voice soothed her.

A few minutes later her sobs had dwindled into small sniffles, but he could tell she was growing tiered it had to be past midnight he thought to him self.

He let go of her hand and brought it just under her knees keeping his other arm around her and picked her up cradling her in his arms. She didn't protest at all, her eyes remained shut, and her head still pressed against his chest.

He carried her down the hall way to her bed room, and placed her on the bed, and covered her with a blanket blowing out all candles. He glanced at her form glowing in the moon-light one last time and left the room.

Erik found him self back in his chair by the fire, his thoughts were once again on Odette, and how if she did come back to them...She wouldn't be the same, and Erik wasn't sure how or when he could tell Christine.

And that's when it happened... For the first time in thirteen years he cried...

* * *

**Eh so do I still have it? Or has this illness killed a few brain cells? Lol Please Review and let me know what you think. **

**Remember I'm looking for a BETA if your interested email me!**

**A B B Y **


	17. Home again

**Eh I'm nervous about posting this chapter I think it's horrible! But this is what popped into my head about an hour ago...Pleas forgive me if Erik seems a bit sappy in the chapter...Hopefully you may like this!**

**Abby **

* * *

_**Strange Woman**_

* * *

****

_Three years ago today was the last day I saw any of my family. _

_I hate it here, I must get out, I must get out! I will get out even if I must do the unthinkable I will do so, I have earned the right to do whatever it takes to get out of this horrid place. The memories of the past three years...I WISH I COULD JUST FORGET! I try every day to forget the horrible things that have happened to me, but that disgusting thing of a human reminds me every day though. He knows it gets to me he makes sure I remember though. I'm also very thin, and my right side of my face no doubt has gotten some form of an infection, I don't remember what I was struck with, but I was struck because I happened to have drop-kicked Goran in the...reproductive area? What! I had good reason he cornered me again! I wasn't going to let him do as he wished anymore! I must go now, someone is coming, and hopefully I can write again sooner than last. _

_-Odette_

I quickly buried the journal, pen, and ink well under the straw before who ever was coming saw. Just as I had sat back down in the corner the covering of the door was pushed aside, and in walked Goran AKA: Asshole extraordinaire. He pushed the door covering back into place and walked over to the door of the cage and unlocked it. Making an entrance into the cage, he walked over to where I was and grabbed fistfuls of my shirt and pulled me to my feet.

"Where is the money!" he bellowed.

"What money?" I asked, I truly had no idea what he was talking about.

"Someone said they saw you take the bag of money from the chest!" he said through gritted teeth.

"How could I have? I'm locked in here!" I retorted.

"You lie! You're a magician you can get out of anything people have seen you run about camp at night, some of the other men here say you perform for them...Whore" he whispered the last word he had brought one hand lower on my chest and yeah well...It caused me to spit in his face.

Calling me a liar is one thing,

Calling me a whore is entirely another...

His fist came plowing through the air, but surprisingly I caught it, and began to twist it. A look of amusement spread across his face that only caused me to twist harder until I heard a snap. And his look of amusement was replaced with one of fear, and shock. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't stop I used my free hand and wrapped it around his neck, and then I let go of his wrist, and joined that hand with the one that was around his throat.

His hand went flying up to hers trying to pry my hands from his neck, but it wouldn't do him any good I

had him in an iron grip. I began to push him backwards into the bars closest. Once he hit them I continued to squeeze his neck, his face turned several different shades but mostly blue and then he fell limp. I let go immediately and he fell to the floor of the cage.

I reached down and grabbed the keys from his belt hook, and checked his pulse on his neck...It was there but it was faint. I grabbed my journal, and left the pen and ink well there was no time. I hurried to the door and unlocked it and shut it quietly. Then I snuck out the door, as I ran I heard a man yell.

"Hey! Hey what was that!" he said to who ever was with them. One of them had gone in the tent, and I assume the had seen Goran, because the next thing I heard was:

"MURDERER THE DEVILS CHILD HAS MURDERED GORAN!" Technically he wasn't dead but I highly doubt that man had any clue how to check a pulse.

I heard people yelling, and several screams. I ran faster until I found a horse that was tied to the poll. I untied its reins from the poll tossing them over its head, and grabbed onto its mane and jumped up. The horse wasn't very big so it wasn't that far up, so it wasn't very hard to get up there.

I clucked my tongue and kicked the horses' sides, and the horse took off at a full paced gallop. I was smart enough to have looked a sign when we came into town the other day, we were just outside of Paris again, and the travel route of the gypsies seemed to be in a figure eight, a large figure eight.

An hour at least had past, by this time I was able to slow the horse down to a walk, the gypsies hadn't come after me like I had thought they would, or if they had they may have gone in the other direction, there was nothing but the sound of the horse breathing and the clomping of his hooves against the gravel.

I decided to stick to the back roads incase any messengers had been sent to any local inns or shops telling them of what I looked like.

I wasn't that hard to spot really either with out the mask. I hadn't worn a mask in three years and I with the right side of my face being the way it is, people would defiantly know it was me.

When I finally reached a fork in the road I noticed the right side had several rose bushes at the beginning of it, and that's when I remembered...That night three years ago I had traveled that very same road, I kicked the horses' sides and headed down the road to the right. After about twenty minutes I saw it. The hill leading up to the back of the house.

When I had reached the top of the hill I saw that all was dark, I noticed a lantern hanging by the stables and saw there was a round bail of hay off to the side. I hopped down and lead the horse over to the hay bail, he began to eat happily, I figured I would wait till sunrise to go to the house, there was at least three hours before sunrise so I decided to take a small nap, my body was just so tired I fell asleep there on the pile of hay.

* * *

**No POV**

* * *

That morning had started out like any other morning for Eloise she had woken up, dressed, had a small piece of bread and a glass of water, and began her daily chores which first started out with going to check on the new filly that had been born several days ago. She checked to see that she was well and was eating.

But that morning when Eloise headed out to the stables she noticed a rusty chestnut colored horse eating away at the hay bail. When she got closer she saw someone from under the horse laying on the edge of the hay bail. She didn't bother to get a closer look; she turned and began to run to Nadirs small home which was just near the stables.

She bound up the steps and knocked loudly on the door. After a few moments the door swung open, Nadir, dressed for the day appeared he looked very much awake; Eloise thanked God for that she didn't want to upset him.

"What in Gods name are you doing child?" he asked in what sounded like an aggravated tone

"There's some one in the hay bail! I think they may be dead!" she said breathlessly.

With that said Eloise and Nadir took off towards the stables when they arrived there Eloise stopped a good twenty feet away from the hay bail while Nadir cautiously walked towards it, once he saw around the horse he saw a young woman lying there. She looked to be about the age of twenty. She had extremely long curly brownish-black hair, and she appeared to be very tall. The woman was wearing what appeared to be gypsy clothes, they were very dirty by the looks of them though, and very tattered.

Nadir moved closer to get a better look at her, half her face had been covered by her hair. He looked around her to see if she had any weapons, and when he saw none he cautiously moved closer and moved

her hair away from her face.

He had a sharp intake of breath when he saw who it was; it was Odette, not some twenty year old woman. Nadir did the simple math in his head, and realized at the age of seventeen Odette did look a lot older than she really was.

Her scars though seemed to be infected. He gently tried to wake her by shaking her shoulder lightly, but she wouldn't wake. Figuring if she didn't wake then he must carry her to the house, He slid his hand under her knees, and one arm around her back. And lifted her from the ground. Just from holding her Nadir could tell she was terribly under weight.

"Madam, Run ahead to the house and find Monsieur Erik and tell him to come to the parlor immediately," Eloise with out question ran ahead in to the house, and up the stairs to where the Masters office was, he was usually awake by now anyway. She ran down the hall way towards the big oak doors, when she reached them she hesitated before knocking even louder and quicker than she had at Nadirs.

This time the door swung open so fast she swore the door could have easily come off its hinges.

Frightened, Eloise took a step backward when she caught sight of Erik's furious eyes. He was always was dressed up and looking perfect but it still couldn't mask his anger this time.

"WHAT!" Erik bellowed he seemed to be in one of his moods again. He had them every now and then, more so when he was reminded in some way how his daughter had gone missing.

"Please Monsieur you need to come to the parlor right away!" Eloise said hurriedly.

"Who are you to be ordering me around" Erik snapped, but still yelled oh he was defiantly in a mood.

"Please just come to the parlor!" With that said Eloise waited for his reaction. He made a noise, one that could only be described as a frustrated growl.

"This better be good Madam or you'll have a definite cut in pay this week" Erik said in a dark tone, and he began to walk down the hall way, Eloise followed cautiously behind him.

Once Erik reached the parlor he couldn't understand why there was some strange woman who looked strikingly similar to Christine although he couldn't see her face because Nadir's form was in the way, was

lying on the couch being tended to by Nadir, he had gently wrung out a cloth and placed it over her forehead.

"What is going on? Who is she?" Erik asked coming closer to the couch. He sounded bitter, and annoyed. I' am being disturbed for this? He thought.

"Erik...It is Odette" Nadir moved to the side so Erik could get a better look at her. At first he was ready to kill Nadir for telling him a lie such as that, but then once he saw her face he couldn't believe his eyes. It was her. A minute had passed and then Odette's eyes began to flutter open. Her eyes looked around her trying to figure out exactly where she was, after a moment it all came rushing back to her, of the pervious night's events. Then she saw the familiar white mask on a man sitting above her. It was her father, and then she saw Nadir, and then she saw the Maid who was standing behind Nadir.

"Father?..." she asked as she sat up carefully, the cloth that was on her forehead dropped into her lap.

A smile spread across Erik's face, he leaned down and pulled her into a hug.

"It really is you," he said he noticed that when he hugged her that something had stuck into his chest, it was her bones, she was terribly thin, very under weight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Odette I didn't- I wouldn't have left you with her, I'm sorry" Erik had been reduced to tears, he was so overwhelmed with happiness but then there was still the guilt that had been with him since that night three years ago when she was taken from them.

"It's alright father...It was my fault I shouldn't have been walking around with that boy" Odette said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

He leaned back and placed his hands on her shoulders. "NO ODETTE! None of this was your fault, I' am the one to blame, I shouldn't have left you with her" Erik's voiced was laced with guilt.

A moment later the voice of Christine echoed through out the room.

"What is going on? I heard Erik yelling, and..." her voice trailed off once she caught site of Odette.

Erik stood up, and Odette as well stood up, but slowly.

Christine walked closer to where Odette was, she had a look of shock and disbelief upon her face, but then it disappeared into a smile, and tears began to fall, they had hugged and neither wanted to let go, it seemed like a dream none of them wanted to wake up from, and they didn't half to, because Odette was home.

* * *

**Don't worry this story is far from over we still have 33 more chapters to go! So don't worry! Well anyways do you agree was Erik a little too sappy? Lol I think this isn't the greatest chapter either...Oh well Review and let me know what you think! **

**PS. Catnipp I tried emailing you but the email wont work! **

**A B B Y **


	18. Now and Forever

**Sorry this is a short one, but there is some EC fluff...I guess lol and Chapter nineteen should be up with in a day or two...and believe me it will be long...and there will be lots of flash back over the past three years such as: What exactly happened to Odette, and some other things that are mentioned in this chapter but I don't want to spoil it...So Read and review! Oh yeah I also have written an alternate Mask story its only about 4 chapters but I think you guys might like it! So let me know!**

**A B B Y **

* * *

_**Myth or Fact?**_

* * *

****

A few moments had passed and Christine and Odette finally let go of each other.

Christine had nothing but happy tears as well as Odette...Erik... how ever was an emotional heap on the couch. Sensing the uncomfortable situation that Erik was in, Christine motioned for Eloise to come forward.

"Eloise, please take Odette to get cleaned up, there should be a maroon dress in her wardrobe, I believe it will still fit her. Afterwards you are to find the driver and have him prepare a carriage, I will be taking Odette into town to get fitted for new clothes" Christine spoke in a low, quiet voice just above a whisper.

"Yes Madame," Eloise nodded then looked at Odette "This way," she said quietly. Odette gave her mother one last smile, and looked back quickly at Erik who had his head buried in his hands that were resting upon his knees.

"I will leave you two be, let me know if you need me at all," Nadir said quietly to Christine. She gave him a brief smile, "I will let you know, thank you for your help already," she said politely and watched as Nadir left the parlor closing the French doors behind him.

Christine quietly made her way over to Erik, and sat down on the couch next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged her away.

"Erik..."She began.

"Don't Christine," he snapped. Christine could tell this was not going to be easy, at times during the past three years she felt like she was dealing with a five-year-old Odette all over again. Christine had once heard a rumor, or myth perhaps that men, mind-wise don't become older than twelve? Well as it seems to Christine, that Erik was hell-bent on making that myth become a fact. Genius or no genius, Erik could be just as stubborn, rude, and immature as a man who was not a genius.

Christine tried again putting a hand on his back, but he did the same thing again: Shrugged and snapped at her once again.

"Erik stop this right now, I' am most certainly not in the mood, nor going to put up with your childish antics today." Erik looked up at her, his eyes were blood shot and rimmed with tears. But the look he gave her said it all; he was embarrassed that he had been reduced to tears once again.

"Erik it is alright to cry, everyone does...It doesn't make you less of a man. In a sense it makes you more beautiful, not every man is willing to show emotion and they are nothing but cowards for it. You are perfect to me in every way," Erik scoffed, which slightly offended Christine. She knit her eye brows together in a frown.

"Erik would I have agreed to spend the rest of my life by your side if I was not going to accept you for the man you are?" Christine was able to move her hand into his hand and entwine her fingers between his, and pull it down to her lap and cover there hands with her other hand.

"I love you and till death do us part is wrong, our love will go on forever I don't care what the marital law says our love is an eternal bond that never can be broken and never will be broken. I will love you now and forever" Christines words had reached him on some level, but for what ever reason possessed he wrenched his hand from hers, and stood up and walked over to the window. There was nothing nice about the way he did it either.

Christine knew she should have seen this coming. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason ever since the day they had said "I do," she knew that in the slightest of ways there was the possibility that Erik could not have been truthful as to just how much he cared for her, or didn't.

Yes he married her...But not wanting to think more on the subject Christine scolded her self for ever thinking that he didn't love her just as much as she did him, if not more.

"Fine then I believe I was wrong, your nothing but a surely child. I was a fool for ever thinking that you could possibly have some shred of compassion," Erik shot her an incredulous look.

"Oh don't give me that look Erik, you may show compassion towards others, but you certainly haven't towards me in quite some time, and I do not count when I was asleep either!" Christine was fuming now.

"As of now I do not wish to speak to you for the rest of the day, unless it is loss of limb, life threatening, or you have found your self in a predicament where you find you're self in Jail! I'm taking Odette into town to get fitted for new clothing..." With that said Christine stormed out of the parlor slamming the door behind her.

The Phantom once again for the second time in his life, had been rendered speechless.

* * *

**So do you like? Tell me! Review! Or I will put mask on a hiatus!...lol jk...or am I? Lol Oh yeah don't forget to tell me if you want me to post the alternate Mask story I have written!**

**A B B Y**


	19. They just remind us, the past is real

**Okay so I promised you guys a second update**

**Here it is...Hopefully you guys like it. I' am still **

**Working on that alternate story, because my comp crashed and **

**Didn't save it in a place where it can be posted with out making sense...K so **

**Hopefully by tomorrow!**

**A B B Y**

* * *

_**Scars**_

* * *

****

"There you go...Just change into that while I go and draw the bath for you..." Eloise said as she handed Odette a robe, then quietly turned and headed into the bathroom. Odette walked over to the changing screen and stepped behind it.

She discarded of her shredded skirt, and her overly billowy white shirt. As she put on the robe she felt her hand run over several long, thin, raised bumps. These bumps of raised skin measured in length from three inches to six inches. They were her scars...She shuddered at the thought.

They ran from her upper arms to her back... she had received a majority of these from one stunt she pulled by trying to escape during the night her first week with the gypsies. She had thought that over time that they would go away, but three years later they were still there.

Odette tied the robe and stepped out from behind the screen and made her way to the bathroom, the porcelain tub had just finished filling to the top, and a thin layer of steam rose from the top of it.

"I will set out your out fit on the table behind the screen. Your soaps are in the basket on the table as well as your towels, let me know if you need anything I will be just in the next room." She said politely.

"Thank you..." Odette said quietly.

Eloise left shutting the door behind her.

Odette removed the robe and set it upon a hook on the back of the bathroom door, and then stepped into the tub. Once the initial shock of the heat of the water left her she focused her attention on something she considered much more important.

Getting her self clean.

She reached over and grabbed a soap bar, and wash cloth. The soaps aromas were of Vanilla, her favorite.

She scrubbed, and scrubbed, and scrubbed till she was sure that all the guilt, shame, and filth had been washed away. But deep in her heart she knew she could never get rid of the feelings of guilt and shame. The filth had disappeared though, and it was almost like a new layer of skin had appeared.

Her porcelain skin seemed to glow with radiance for the first time in three years. Next she set to the task of washing her hair. She found a small bottle filled with the same scent as the soap bar and began to wash her hair.

Finally about fifteen minutes later she finished, the soap had been rinsed out of her hair as well as off her body. She pulled the plug from the bottom of the tub and stepped out wrapping her self in her towel and robe.

She then went out into her bed room and to behind the screen again. Eloise was off in another part of the room tidying up, and dusting off window sills.

Odette quickly dressed in her undergarments and slipped the chemise of over her head and straightened it in to place.

"Mistress are you ready for your corset?" Eloise asked from the other side of the screen.

Odette really wasn't sure whether or not a corset would be needed in her case, she was stick thin, and her ribs seemed to show through.

"Is it really necessary?...I'm a little on the overly thin side you see, and I-," but Odette didn't get to finish her sentence, because she heard the door open, and then her mothers voice.

"Hello Eloise...how is she doing?" Christine asked politely as she walked into the room.

"We were just discussing about her corset Madam Daae" Eloise said quietly.

"Maman, honestly I really don't think I need one" Odette voiced her opinion over the screen wall. Yes Odette really thought she didn't need one, and by the looks of her she didn't really, but there was another reason she didn't want to wear the corset. And that was because of her scars.

Christine could tell there was a sense of nervousness in her voice, she wasn't sure exactly why Odette would object to wearing a corset, and though Christine did understand the hassle of wearing one, she just couldn't see to figure out just what would make her so upset and nervous about wearing one.

"Odette would you like me to help you instead?" Christine asked in a reassuring voice, hoping that what ever was making Odette nervous soon would pass.

Odette sighed, it seemed like she wasn't going to win this battle, although it really wasn't a battle. Perhaps the so-called battle she thought of resided within her own feelings.

"Alright..." Odette said in a quiet, nervous voice. Christine stepped behind the screen with the corset in hand. Odette had her back turned towards Christine when she had entered. Odette had figured to her self why not just get it over with and let her see the scars on her back.

The chemise dropped low enough on her back that most of the scars were visible, she had pulled her long hair over one shoulder so that it wasn't covering her back either.

A thud was heard, Christine had dropped the corset right out of her hands. Christine walked slowly over to Odette, and put a hand lightly on her shoulder and examined the scars. Hate flowed through her veins and the urge to kill Veronique had come back in mere seconds...Not that it really had ever left.

Odette slipped down on to the small couch, and sat there with her arms crossed across her lap, and her head hung low so her curls would hide her mask, and face. Tears had formed and they as they fell it looked as if they were in slow-motion.

Christine brought an arm around her and pulled her close and just rubbed her back gently. Trying to calm both Odette and her self down.

Christine couldn't even begin to describe the feelings she was having, it seemed like a dozen of pent up feelings had let go, and all collided into one. All she could think of was Erik...And the one thought that couldn't leave her mind was: had history, after all these years, really repeated itself?

* * *

**So you like? Don't like? Did you think it was sad?...Lemme know!**

**A B B Y **


	20. Written memory

**Author Note: Hello everyone...I'm actually updating rather quickly aren't I? lol **

* * *

_**Memoirs of a nightmare**_

* * *

****

After Christine had left the room, Erik sat there for a while and thought about various things such as: How much of Odette would still be the same? Would she ever forgive him? He looked around trying to change his train of thought, when a medium-sized, worn, brown-leather bag sitting neatly on the table by the door way caught his attention.

Curious as to what the contents of the bag may be, Erik strode over to the table in several long strides, and picked up the bag carefully. After examining the exterior of the bag, he undid the latch that held it shut. He reached in and pulled out a dark brown leather book, which he presumed to be a journal of some sort, an ink well, pen, and a small golden locket.

Erik knew this must have been Odette's things; he had figured it because of the small golden locket. He had seen her wearing it the first time he met her.

Erik being his all-too-curious self eyed the dark-brown leather book sitting upon the table. Millions of thoughts raced through his head, I must know...he thought to him self. He wanted to know what had happened during these past three years, and chances are Odette wasn't going to tell him. She wouldn't be back for a while, and Christine would probably be avoiding him for the remainder of the day.

If he didn't read it he may possibly never know what happened, or ever hear her voice again. If he did read it he would probably know every detail of what happened, and how much she had changed. He decided on the latter, and set the bag down on the table and picked up the journal.

He settled himself down on the chase located in the corner of the room by the window. Erik sat there for a while staring at the book in his hands, he argued with he found himself at square one again on whether or not to read the journal.

_I must know... _he thought to himself as he began undoing the knot that held the journal shut.

He opened to the first page and began to read...

_September 24th 1884_

_Please excuse me for not starting off with "dear diary" I find talking to inanimate objects as if they were living things, would earn me a one-way ticket to an institution._

_How ever I' am to write about daily happenings in this book, journal, or diary. I like referencing it as a book, because by the time I'm done writing in it, it will be the length of a novel. _

_These past two days have been absolutely horrible. I wonder if father knows I'm gone, or as a matter of fact have been sold, by that evil beast woman! _

_What RIGHT does SHE have? _

_REALLY? _

_I have done nothing to her, to make her hate me. Then again maybe my mere presence has infuriated her enough to go to such lengths as to sell me. _

_Never mind, I meant: To have sold me. _

_What shall happen when my mother finds out? If she finds out? _

_Then again perhaps she will, when I don't show up for rehearsals! _

_What about Nadir? Maybe he knows I have been sold off to gypsy's, but if he did wouldn't he have stopped that stupid, ugly, retched thing of a woman...or man?...I mean Veronique. _

_Who can tell? _

_Yes I'm sure a lightening bolt is coming to strike me at any moment for that one...But then again, I know it's not right, but technically she deserves it for what she's done! God forgive me! _

_The last thing I need to do is upset him...I mean just look at the current situation I'm in...I'm a good person I don't hurt people, I'm not mean...Well sort of I'll give it right back if some one is mean to me. I had to learn to defend my self at some point. _

_I must go now, I hear someone coming! Oh I hope it's not that smelly guy...Really he is in need of a bath._

_Till I write again..._

_-Odette_

As he was reading the first page Erik ended up with a smirk plastered to his face, he could almost hear her voice talking as he read. He turned the page, and stared at it a moment examining the small brown circles and circles that had run on the page. It had been nothing other than _blood_.

_September 29th 1884_

_I made an attempt to escape tonight, only I had acted foolishly and did not think of the consequences if I was un-successful. All I remember is I was running, and then I was hit over the head with a hard object. When I awoke I was informed that the price of my futile attempt was fifty lashings. Despite the rather large gash upon my scalp that hadn't bled too much, I later found my self covered in a mess of blood. _

_I can't even try to hide from the faces of people who pass through, who taunt and laugh at me. I hate it here, I wish I were dead! _

Erik began to feel the familiar anger surge through out his body again. If ever given the chance he would kill Veronique, he didn't care now whether or not she was a woman. She should have been put to death for her sentence, but instead was forced to prison.

He didn't know whether he dare read the next entry, but he chose to anyway.

_October 17th 1884_

_It has been long since I last wrote in here, but as for my wounds regarding my last entry. They have almost fully healed but in their place is raised skin, my only friend here Josephine, had told me only twenty were really noticeable, the others had faded considerably. _

_My waist thinner and my clothes seem to simply rest on me. I feel so bare with out my mask, I hate knowing that the looks people give me are because of that, and only that. Other wise people wouldn't even bother if I had the mask on. _

_-Odette_

Reading page after page, of her nightmare, he began to come to the end of the journal, which had been almost filled. There were only about seven or eight pages left, he turned the page to the next entry...He regretted the moment he began reading the entry.

_September 17th 1887_

_Three years ago today was the last day I saw any of my family. _

_I hate it here, I must get out, I must get out! I will get out even if I must do the unthinkable I will do so, I have earned the right to do whatever it takes to get out of this horrid place. The memories of the past three years...I WISH I COULD JUST FORGET! I try every day to forget the horrible things that have happened to me, but that disgusting thing of a human reminds me every day though. He knows it gets to me he makes sure I remember though. I'm also very thin, and my right side of my face no doubt has gotten some form of an infection, I don't remember what I was struck with, but I was struck because I happened to have drop-kicked Goran in the...reproductive area? What! I had good reason he cornered me again! I wasn't going to let him do as he wished anymore! I must go now, someone is coming, and hopefully I can write again sooner than last. _

_-Odette_

The two sentences that had stuck out like a thorn to him were: _I try every day to forget the horrible things that have happened to me, but that disgusting thing of a human reminds me every day though. He knows it gets to me he makes sure I remember though._

Deep down Erik knew exactly what happened to Odette...

Later that night Erik found himself sitting in his library at his desk going over some plans for a new building being built just in the centre of Paris. His mind kept wandering off on him though, sitting through dinner there had been a tension in the room, and an unbearable silence.

Christine was too mad to speak to him, Odette was nervous as ever jumping at every sound, and Erik honestly couldn't find his voice to speak, and even if he did he wouldn't have the slightest clue on what to talk about.

A soft knock echoed through out the room, his eyes shot to the clock, which was just about to ring ten o' clock.

"Come in" he said rather loudly.

The door began to open slowly, and Odette stepped in, her eyes wandered around the room till they found Erik sitting behind his desk.

"This morning, I uh-," she was having trouble finding her words, " Um, I had a brown leather bag with me, would you happen to know where it is, last place I thought I had left it was in the parlor, but it is not there...and Eloise said you may know, because you were the last to be in there?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, um yes it is right over here" Erik stood and walked over to the book shelf where he had placed it on the first shelf. He lifted from its place and handed it to Odette.

"Thank you..." She said quietly.

"Your welcome dear," Erik replied and went back over to his desk.

Her eyes fixed themselves on the undone latch of the bag, the minute she put together the pieces of the puzzle her eyes shot over to where Erik was.

"Forgive me if I' am wrong, but did you read my journal?" she asked in a much stronger tone than she had spoken in before.

"Why would I do something of that sort?" Erik countered. He had been incredible actor, and liar as well, and he was sure of it that she wouldn't be able to tell of the lie that so easily slipped from his mouth, he lightly tapped the edge of his desk.

"Monsieur please do not lie, when ever you do you tap your fingers against something it gives it away..." Erik immediately stopped the light tapping and stared at her for a moment.

"How much of it did you read?..." she asked in a much quieter tone than before.

Erik still didn't speak.

Odette knew right then and there that he had read the whole thing, she decided before she said something rash, and dis-respectful that she would leave the room. She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Erik winced at the loudness of the door slamming shut, but he knew she had every right to be angry.

It was about one in the morning when he left his library, after he shut the door behind him he took a step in the direction of his and Christines bed room, but stopped when he heard music coming from downstairs in the music room.

He went down the stairs and over to the door of the music room, he tried the handle but it was locked. He listened intently for a few moments at the notes Odette played, he realized every note played was filled with anger, and hurt. After twenty minutes of listening, Erik decided to head off to bed, she probably wont be coming out any time soon.

When Erik reached his room, he quickly changed into his night pants, and shirt. Then climbed in bed facing Christine, who had been awake.

"I'm sorry..." he said quietly.

"It's okay...," she whispered in a sweet voice. Then scooted over to him and rolled over so her back was against him. Then she took his arm and pulled it around her and hugged it tightly to her. While he nestled his chin gently on the top of her head...and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Do you like? What do you think should happen? Will any of you respond? Except for the 10 who always do? Or are you just going to exit out of the page? Probably the latter...

**A B B Y **


	21. Everything takes time

**Two steps back, one step forward**

* * *

The next morning when Erik awoke, Christine was already gone. He presumed that she had gone down stairs for breakfast. Laying there for a moment, he wondered if Odette was still in the music room, he could remember days where he wouldn't leave the organ bench unless for practical purposes. Such as: needing to go to the bathroom, aside from that he would stay at his organ for days at a time, never sleeping, and eating little to almost nothing. 

Sighing, he decided to get out of bed and get ready. After washing up he dressed himself in his usual formal wear, combed his hair back into perfection, adjusted his white mask, and set of down stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs instead of heading to the kitchen he made his way to the music room, trying the handle, the door opened.

Looking inside he saw no one, the piano cover was down, only a few pieces of music sat atop the piano, where he had left them several days before.

"Hmm..." he said to himself, he turned and left, heading off to the dining area.

When he walked in he saw Christine sitting down at the end near the head of the table, on the right side, and Odette on the left directly across from her. Christine looked over at him, not a warm welcoming smile, but perhaps the look of death was bestowed upon her face.

Erik knew just by the look he was about to get an earful for the second time in two days.

Making his way down to his seat at the head of the table between Odette and Christine, he noted that Odette wouldn't look up at him, she merely just stared at her glass of juice.

"How are my two girls today?" he asked sitting down.

"Fine..." Christine muttered she obviously wasn't pleased with him, because she too hadn't looked at him since he walked in the room.

"And you Odette?" he asked setting his napkin in his lap.

Odette refused to speak to him, and she had good reason. If he wanted to know so badly what happened to her, all he had to do was ask; of course it wouldn't be very easy to talk about. But it would have made her feel more respected than she had been in the past three years if he had just simply asked, instead of taking it upon him self to go through her personal belongings.

Odette lifted her gaze from the glass of juice, and glared at him a moment. With out a word she stood and left the dining room. A moment went by and being confused as ever, Erik looked over at Christine, who was setting her napkin in her lap just as the made brought in their breakfast.

"She really cannot possibly be that mad?" Erik said trying to find his fork which had been hidden under the side of the plate when it was set down in front of him.

"Keep telling your self that," Christine replied, and then took a sip of her coffee.

Christine couldn't help but inwardly laugh at her sarcastic comment; only at rare times was she able to throw something humorous at Erik when he was displeased.

"Really Christine, must she be so upset? She left it there out in the open, anyone could have found it and read it, it's not like I deliberately intended to read it," Erik defended himself, Christine couldn't help but notice Erik's strange demeanor, ever since yesterday he had been acting slightly funny. Something was bothering him, Christine just couldn't figure out what yet.

"Erik, just because a journal is left some where doesn't mean you go and take it for some light reading!" Christine retorted in a slightly raised voice.

During the next five minutes, nothing but silence filled the room. Every so often Christine would look up from her dish of eggs and over at Erik who would be looking at her and then snap his head down or in the other direction.

For as long as she could remember Erik always did that when ever they were sitting together, be it eating or reading, or riding around in the carriage. It was sort of like a silent game between the two of them, neither of them spoke of it, but they always did it.

Christine couldn't help but think about how could Erik possibly have the nerve to go and read a woman's diary, his OWN daughter's diary in fact! It seemed so unlike him to do something of this nature, then again there was that time when she was fifteen and had come back from rehearsals to find her diary about a foot from the spot under her mattress where she usually kept it. She knew it was Erik, because he had left a red rose with a black ribbon sitting on her pillow. Well that and every other ballet rat was at rehearsals with her.

Then a memory crossed her mind of the time she and Erik had been sitting in the library, she read whilst he wrote in his journal. A coy smile spread across her face, if Erik thinks it's, that OKAY to go and read some one else's private journal, then he shouldn't have a problem with me reading his...

"Erik don't you keep a log or journal?" Christine questioned wiping the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"Yes..." He said he eyed her curiously, what was she getting at? He wondered.

"So you wouldn't mind if I read it then, would you?" she asked trying not to laugh as she did so, she knew what his reaction would be, it was only a matter of seconds...

Three...

Two...

One..

"Yes, I would! It is my private most inner thoughts not for anyone else's eyes but my own!" He retorted sounding slightly appalled at the thought of it, but his facial expression changed once he had realized how wrong it was of him to have done what he did.

After they had finished breakfast, Erik searched the house for Odette. After checking the music room, the library, the parlor, the ball room, the kitchen, the pantry...of all places. He finally decided to check her room. As he came upon the dark mahogany doors he heard sound of a soft thump repeatedly.

He knocked at the door, the thumping stopped and soft thuds came towards the door. Odette opened the door, and proceeded to roll her eyes when she saw it was him.

"Excuse me?" Erik questioned.

"Sorry..." she muttered quietly.

"Forgiven, but we need to have a talk..." Erik said in a business like manner.

His talking skills were a bit rusty, no not everyday ones, but the one most men lacked when needing to talk to someone. Especially when it had been something of their own wrong doing.

"Okay, I just need to get my sweater," Odette walked back in her room leaving the door open, soft thuds fell from her feet. Erik took notice that she was wearing Pointe-ballet shoes. Not only that but several pieces of furniture had been pushed slightly out of the way in her room.

Erik also took notice of the strange attire she was in. It was not formal ballet wear, nor was it formal dress wear, it was a simple black dress which appeared to be thin in material. The dress didn't fall to her ankles, just about three inches past her knees.

"You know the music room is large enough to dance in, and all there is, is a piano which I could easily move to the corner," Erik offered. Odette raised an eye brow at this; he was either just being nice or was desperately trying to earn some points with her.

Odette knew that she shouldn't be acting this way towards her father, even though he had gone and read her diary. She knew she was being disrespectful, rude, and behaving like a petulant child.

"I wouldn't-, I don't-," she seemed to have trouble finding her words.

"Nonsense, It wont be a bother, and I don't want you to risk hurting your self on the sharp corners of your wardrobe, or vanity" Erik smiled.

He hoped that with his simple, kind gestures that Odette would soften up a bit, and be less mad at him.

"Why don't we go down to the parlor?" Erik suggested.

Nodding in agreement, they headed down to the parlor. Only stopping once on the way, to ask Eloise to get some tea from the kitchen. Little did either of them know this talk was about to be the longest talk of either of there lives...Because sometimes you need to take two steps back, and one step forward.

* * *

**WOWthat last line sounded so corny...lol Anywho I'll try to update a couple times over the winter break so keep your fingers crossed! **

**Review? Pwease? Erik will give you a hug!**

**Erik: NO I WONT! YOU ARE CONSTANTLY TRYING TO EXPLOIT ME! **

**Now Erik lets not be rash...**

**Well I hope you liked it! **

**A B B Y **


	22. With his love

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE YOU START READING! **

**-**

Hello everyone HAPPY NEW YEAR! As ofyesterday I have a few New Years resolutions that pertain to my writing. One of them is (and you all will probably be excited about it) I will be updating twice a week from now on! Another would be I have to update **MASQUERADE**, I fixed my little, that has to be the understatement of the year lol,

Or rather ginormous error in it. So I've been working on another chapter for that. Also earlier on a few post back I mentioned about posting the alternate version to **MASK**. That will be posted as a story at the end of this one. At the end of **MASK **(Which isn't for about 20 to 30 more chapters so don't panic) will be an epilogue, a cast list (basically who would play them if it were a movie), and a sound track hehehe. So I hope your all having a good start to the New Year, and I look forward to your feedback to this chapter, I busted my butt writing it! So I expect so feedback lol hehe.

Best wishes,

**A B B Y **

**P.S: December 30th 05 was the sixth month anniversary of MASK! **

**Oh yeah also, I' am a religious person and do believe in god, the mention of this subject in the chapter is basically Erik's persona showing threw again in Odette so yeah, really don't take offense to it...It's not that bad at all.**

* * *

**Mon Amour**

* * *

As we headed down the stairs to the parlor a thought crossed my mind... 

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!

With in an instant all the memories of the past three years came flooding back, flashing through my mind so quickly but slow enough that I would see every one of them. I couldn't do talk about it now, maybe someday, maybe not ever.

I stopped on the step I was on, pivoted around and bound back up the stairs running for my room.

Mature, I know.

I don't think my father even noticed my absence just yet, but it would be about a minute before he would come looking for me.

Once inside my room I shut the door quietly and clicked the lock into place. Leaning back against the door I caught my breath. I ran pretty quickly for some one wearing Pointe shoes, smiling to my self I looked down at them. They were worn but they fit perfectly still. The light pink color was still there except for on the toes, heels and a little bit around the sides of the toe.

Sighing I looked up from my feet and around at my room, The bright sunlight illuminating from the glass doors leading out to the balcony caught my eye. Heading over to the balcony doors I glanced over my shoulder one last time at my door and stepped out on to the balcony.

For September it was unusually cold out, yes it is the beginning of the fall but still it was a tad bit too cold then it should have been. I shivered slightly but chose to remain out there instead of going back inside knowing it was only mere moments away from when my father would be knocking at my door.

The wind blew and my hair wisped around into my face causing some of it to go in my mouth I fought with my hair for several moments before I won the battle with it. See that was a disadvantage to having long hair, it never cooperates.

I looked over to my left and saw the mansion I had admired the first week I was here three years ago. It still looked the same but it looked as if it had been abandon.

Well not abandon...But like empty, the landscape was still kept and looked very neat and tidy. The grass was a dark, rich shade of green. But there seemed to just be an emptiness looming around the house.

Sighing I looked down at the ground below me, there was all rose bushes surrounding the first floor of the house, and then some spread through out the estate. I noticed the bushes rustle and then a brown cotton tail bunny hopped out from underneath it. It was absolutely adorable, all cute and puffy. I couldn't help but smile at the small creature.

It was sitting there munching away on a few blades of grass and what ever else bunny's like to eat. I leaned on the edge of the balcony, and went up on my toes, supporting myself with my hands. The balcony railing was quite short since it only went up to my hips when I was standing regularly, but when I was up on my toes it only came up to mid-thigh.

I looked back down at where I had last seen the bunny. Surprisingly he wasn't there, I looked around further out around the field but it was no where in sight.

Leaning a little more over the edge of the balcony, I looked under where the rose bushes located directly under my balcony were. There it was, sitting up on its back legs with it's nose buried in the roses trying to probably figure out if they were edible or not.

Hmm...I wonder if they are?

My hair fell into my face slightly, and the blood rushed to my head from the way I was positioned. I blew a curly lock of hair from my face and continued to watch the bunny. That's when I noticed three smaller bunnies's come from the rose bushes as well. All matching what I now presume to be the mother, with the same colour fur, except for one...He was all black.

I was so enthralled with watching the family of bunnies below me, that I hadn't noticed someone had been calling my name, that is until the bellowed it from a few feet away.

"MADAMOSIELLE ODETTE!" a mans voice yelled.

My body shot up from the position it was in, and the blood rushed from my head causing me to become light headed. I was still up on my toes, but lost my balance, and before I knew it I was going over...

Lucky for me I have quick reflexes, but right about now I was cursing my self silently for that...Because when I had grabbed the pole that supported the balcony, it was when I was head first towards the ground. Then the rest of my body came down, jerking my arm quite hard, I felt the inevitable pop.

It was dislocated.

It's amazing what you can learn from books, I just wish I hadn't read on about the procedure to fix a dislocated bone or joint. It would be most unpleasant and very painful unless sedated with something.

"ODETTE!" a mans voice came from below.

I carefully reached up with my other arm and grabbed on the pole next to the one I had grabbed and gently let go with my other hand, which proceeded to just flop to my side once I let go.

Great...Just great...It's really one thing after another now isn't?

My Maman always told me God works in mysterious ways; sometimes we don't realize it until much later on in life of what he has fixed.

Yeah well I'm thinking God has a cruel sense of humor, first off by being born with this face, but oh I couldn't have avoided that, nope couldn't have its genetics!

Then being tortured pretty much every day of my life with the stares of disgust, and the pleading looks of pity from people.

Oh and then to have to listen to Victoria De Chagney ever day about how ugly I' am...Sometimes I'm tempted to just be like thanks bitch I already know!

But that...Would be most un-classy, and if there is something I am not...Un-classy would be it. My Maman use to tell me I got that from my father, always wanting to dress formally.

So if the years of torture weren't enough I had one shining glimmer of hope that things in my life would start looking up, and then I get sold off to a band of traveling gypsies by the wicked witch...I mean, excuse me, Veronique.

Then after three years I finally manage to escape from that awful place, only to be labeled a murderer. If that man who had found him, had any brain at all he would have known where to check Goran's pulse he would have known at that time he was still alive...Just in shock...And there hasn't been anything in the papers about it so I'm pretty sure he survived...Unfortunately...That bastard deserves to die for what he did.

I finally get home, and my bag gets left on a table in the parlor, surprisingly when everyone is gone, a certain six foot two man, who dons a white mask as well has a lack of self control and decides to read the journal in the bag.

So that's how much my life has sucked in all my seventeen years of existence. My left shoulder throbbed in pain as I dangled there. The same voice I had heard earlier stirred me from my thoughts as to why my life sucks so much.

"Odette when you're ready let go, I'll catch you!" I looked down to see the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on...It took me a moment to process that it was Luc!

I smiled, but that smile faded quickly when I came to a realization of what he had just said...There was no way he could catch me...I'm much to big, although I'm not that heavy its just the fact that I'm five foot eleven, and that seems quite a lot to catch.

"WHAT!" my voice cracked "ARE YOU MAD! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME I'M MUCH TO BIG!" I Shrieked at him...

I was surprised at the volume and tone of my voice...He chuckled lightly, at my remark. The wind blew and my dress pressed against my legs, and then a startling revelation came to mind...I was wearing a dress...and Luc was standing under me.

"AND YOU, YOU GET OUT FROM UNDER ME THIS INSTANT, DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Apparently he hadn't been looking up my dress until I clearly voiced my opinion on the matter.

"What?" he gave me a questioning look, he seemed confused for a moment then a smirk crept on to his face.

"Oh that...No I was not for your information, looking up your dress Mademoiselle,

I'm a gentleman not a pig." He said in a deep tone, it sent shivers up and down my spine.

He certainly had changed from when I had last seen him...Even if it had only been three years, he seemed more thick, like he had muscle and his hair was now a bit longer and a bit lighter, and had loose curls. It was pulled back loosely in a short, low ponytail.

"Come on now, I swear to the gods that I will catch you no matter what," he held out his arms and gave a sincere look. The moment I looked into his eyes I felt a reassurance and safeness that hadn't been there before.

"Are you sure?..." I questioned him.

"Positive, now on the count of three let go," he said still looking up directly into my eyes.

"One...Two...Three" at the word three I let go. I had contemplated at one and two if I was actually going go through with it and actually let go but by the time he got to three my hand had taken a life of its own and let go.

It was almost as if time slowed as I was falling, it felt like I had been in mid air for hours but, the minute I landed in his arms I was jolted back to reality as we crashed into the ground.

I quickly fixed my dress to cover most of my legs, and looked up at him.

"See...Told you I'd catch you!" he said in the smoothest voice.

I giggled and stared at him for a moment...Wow this man was gorgeous...I felt my cheeks redden as he noticed I was staring at him.

"Thank you, monsieur... For saving me" WHAT? For saving me? Odette! What Is wrong with you! I so don't know how the words managed to escape my lips, but the moment they did I sort of was in a sense thankful...I don't know why, maybe because it was the fact if I made conversation he would stick around.

He put an arm around my back and on my left arm and gave a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

I yelped in pain.

"Ow..." I reached up and gently touched my left shoulder, wincing in pain as I did so.

"What's wrong?" a look of concern swept over his face "Your arm?" he slid me on to the ground from his lap, and came over to my left side to examine my arm.

"I didn't know you were a doctor?" I asked through my labored breathing from the pain.

"I' am to be as of next month...It looks like you've dislocated your shoulder..." I already knew that but I didn't want to be rude and say, No kidding ya think!

I heard the soft thumps of feet running, and looked up to see Nadir coming towards us.

"Odette are you alright?" he asked coming over and kneeling down where I was. I looked over at Luc and gave him a look as if to say, explain what your diagnosis is...

"She's appeared to have dislocated her shoulder when she caught her self as she fell, I'm to be a licensed doctor next month, if we can get her inside, I can set it back into place" Nadir nodded.

"Thank you," he said "Odette can you walk?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up, with the assistance of both Luc and Nadir. They both very thoughtful and gentle. Of course they both became very frustrating when we headed into the house, and asked me if I was alright about thirty times.

Nadir opened the door to the parlor...And helped me inside followed by Luc. When Nadir stepped from in front of my I looked up and saw my father standing there by the couch, the look on his face was unreadable...But I had the slightest assumption he was both pissed, and worried at the same time.

"What happened?" a voice asked from the door way leading from the hall way, I looked over and saw my mother and Madame Giry standing there. Oh yeah...forgot about that...Madame Giry was coming by today to visit with Maman and I...

"She fell from her balcony and caught her self just intime but the jolt from her body caused her to dislocate her shoulder." Luc informed them.

They probably had no idea who he was I thought to my self, but apparently they did, because my father didn't seem all to happy that Luc was standing in the parlor.

"Come sit down" Nadir said and directed me towards a couch, there were tears stinging my eyes, because some how I knew I was going to be trouble for even talking to Luc...Just something about my fathers gaze at him told me he didn't like him at all.

"I can set it into place again, all I need is a sheet, and either you or Monsieur...?" He trailed off apparently didn't know Nadirs last name...Come to think of it, I didn't either.

"Khan..." Nadir said politely.

"Or Monsieur Khan to hold tightly, the procedure shouldn't take long. I just need to go back to my home and get a sedative to ease the pain, and to relax her before it is done."

"Well Monsieur Duval, thank you for what you've done, but I don't think your sedative maybe strong enough to numb the pain of which is to come of that magnitude" I couldn't believe it they were about to have an argument on what drug to give me...

I shook my head, as they had there words, they were arguing but in a calm manner.

I became frustrated after I said excuse me several times and neither of them listened.

"HELLO!" I pretty much screamed, or well yelled.

They both turned and looked at me, as well as everyone else in the room. My mother had come and sat beside me as did Madame Giry.

"I don't want anything, just do it and get it over with!" I huffed, at that moment Nadir had come back into the room with a sheet.

"Child you don't have to prove anything, it is extremely painful as you already know but the pain worsens when it is being fixed" Madame Giry explained.

"I know...I just don't want anything...really please don't" I said in a quiet voice.

I don't care even if it were going to ease the blinding pain in my shoulder, but I would never take any form of drug after what had happened about two years ago. I hadn't even known I had taken it until I was woken up the next morning...It had been slipped into my drink they gave me, as Goran had so thoroughly explained on the events of the night before, and how I ended up taking the drug.

I shuddered at the memory.

"Just do it and get it over with..." I said.

My mother and Madame Giry stood and Luc came over to me,

"I'll be gentle as I slide this under, promise." With that said he gently slid one end of the sheet under my left arm and brought it around my back then crossed it over the other end of the sheet giving about an inch of space between the two ends of the sheet.

"Which one of you is going to hold it?" Both Nadir and my father stepped forward but my father was quicker and stood beside me taking the sheet from Luc.

"Hold it tightly monsieur, not tighter so they touch her side, just keep it taught" he said. Then he removed his watch, I looked up at him in confusion.

"So you don't bite your tongue..." I got the gist of what he meant, and with my good arm took it from him, and put it in between my teeth.

"Alright, were gonna do this on the count of three" I held up my good arm, and then took the leather from my mouth.

"Try two...Three seems like a bad number for you" The last time he said that was a little while ago, even though he caught me, we still fell...

"Oh you be quiet you..." he said playfully, and took the leather from my hand and gently put it back between my teeth. I shot a look at him, but smiled to the extent that I could.

He took a firm grasp on my upper arm.

I began to focus on all my anger that had been pent up over the years...

"One...Two...THREE!" I bit down on the piece of leather as hard as I could, as I felt my shoulder snap back into place, I let out a muffled scream as well. But at least it was over now.

The sheet was let loose, and I took the piece of leather from my mouth and placed it on the cushion next to me. Then cradled my arm gently...

Tears brimmed my eyes but I didn't let them fall...

"Thank you," I said quietly

"Your welcome, Mon amour..." my eyes widened at his slip of tongue and I looked over cautiously at my father, who's eyes seemed to be burning with fury...Then my look traveled to my mother, who's look I can only describe as happiness. Madame Giry's look was a mix of...Well I don't know what but the smirk on her face told me she knew it was bound to happen.

Nadir how ever had a look of shock, and nervousness...but he wasn't staring at me or Luc, just my father.

"Uh...Erik why don't you join me in the kitchen for a moment I have to discuss something with you..." Nadir said coming towards him.

"No...Christine, take Odette upstairs to her room to get some rest, I need to have a talk with Monsieur Duval," I could tell by his tone he meant business.

"Make sure you have your arm in sling for a week or so until the pain is gone" Luc said sending me a warm smile "Get well..." he said and then my Maman and Madame Giry ushered me from the room and upstairs.

I could only hope that what ever my father said to him wouldn't frighten him off, because some how I really do think, Luc meant it when he said he loved me.

* * *

**Okayyyyyy so that was the longest chapter ever! Or well in the history of MASK lol...I hope you all liked it! I really do want some feed back on this, because I really worked hard on it! And I absolutely love reading your comments, most of them make me laugh or smile as always. **

**Anywho...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR again! Hope all is going well for you, and I'll be updating probably Friday or Saturday! So until then...Toodles! **

**Erik: Toodles?**

**Me: Yes toodles...**

**Erik: You're weird! **

**Me: ERIKS GIVING TEN FREE HUGS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! **

**-Silence-**

**-Realization!-**

**Erik: NO I'M NOT!**

**Until Saturday then... Erik holding Punjab lasso.**

**Me: Erik put that away! **

**BYES! **


	23. A regretful decision

**Author Note: Hey everyone trying to keep up with the updates! Don't worry Erik won't kill Luc . . . Come on Odette has to have something good come her way right? ...But that doesn't mean its gonna be all smooth sailing from here, there will be plenty of more interesting situations and happenings. Unfortunately my muse, A.K.A.: Erik or better known as Gerik . . . he is quite upset with me... I think it's the whole 140 free hug's thing...Eh he'll get over it (NO I WONT!...Gerik mutters) . . . So here we go with chapter 23 and it won't be long before I update LOL I hate odd numbers. **

* * *

**Honorable or Dishonorable, That is the question.**

* * *

The minute my father said he wanted to talk with him, I felt a pang of sadness creep its way into my heart. Here was a man who supposedly loved me, and the only man to ever show me any kind of affection of this sort. Now he was probably going to be scared off and will never come near me again.

I held my arm close to me, it hurt terribly but it should stop within a couple of days and just be a bit sore after that. Sighing I looked down at my dress it had a long rip in it. My Pointe shoes were covered with grass stains, and dirt. Nothing seemed to be going right today, and it looked as if it were going to get worse.

I'm sure after Luc is gone my father will want to speak with me about both why I ran off and about seeing Luc again. Which the chance of me seeing him again after this is very small.

"Maman?..." I asked looking over at her as we walked down the hall.

Luckily for her she didn't look a day older than twenty, something I wish I could have avoided in the genetic line. I mean really I'm seventeen and look like I'm still fourteen. And lets not begin with the whole Luc liking me thing. I'm sure he knows I'm not fourteen. I have matured these past few years, both physically and mentally but I still look young.

"Yes, are you alright?" she asked stopping abruptly, a concerned look spread across her face.

"Why is father being like this? Must he scare Luc away? Why is he doing this?" I had so many questions that I wanted answered but for now I figured those three questions would do.

Madame Giry had stayed behind us a few feet, and had stopped as well, waiting for us to continue.

"I don't think he is trying to scare him away, I just think he is trying to make it clear that if his intentions are dishonorable that it will not be in his best interest. Your father means well Odette, really he does and you should trust his opinion on this matter, " she said trying to reassure me but her parental tone had slipped through on the last bit of her response.

"Your siding with him are you not? Luc's intentions I assure you are not dishonorable," I knew the tone I had just spoke in, and to whom I spoke it in would have earned me a punishment, I averted my eyes to a spot on the wood floor.

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly not looking up.

"Odette, it is fine, I understand that you are upset. You think he is trying to chase him away but I'm sure, like I've said before, that isn't the case" She put a hand on my right shoulder.

"Maman, please I have to go speak with him, It will trouble my thoughts if I don't do so now." I asked giving her a pleading look.

"Fine but if he is still speaking with Luc come up to the tea room," she said and then headed off with Madame Giry.

I turned and nearly fell on my face, but caught my self with my right hand on the table. With a grunt of dissatisfaction I sat my self down on the floor, and with one hand began to take off my pointe shoes. Those shoes really are quite dangerous, and having not used them for three years I forgot about just how dangerous they were.

* * *

**No POV****

* * *

**

Back in the parlor the minute the door closed, Erik turned to face Luc who was standing on the other side of the room with a displeased sort of look upon his face.

Erik glared at him for a few moments, trying to figure out how could he have not seen this one coming. He had known eventually Odette would take up an interest in boys just not three days after her return home.

"Please enlighten me boy, as to how you came about talking to my daughter," Erik started as he walked over to the mini bar, taking a glass and filling it with some liquor.

"Monseiur I assure you my intentions towards your daughter are not of the dishonorable sort, I mearly..." He trailed off, Luc wasn't sure about how to word this, he had been barely able to make sense of it himself, he didn't see how he could make sense of it to someone else.

"It's seems I have fallen for your daughter, I met her three years ago, once, and I don't know how to explain it, but she...I haven't gone one day in the past three years with out thinking about her." Luc said finishing more clearly.

Erik raised an eye brow at his statement, but dismissed his sudden thought when Luc gave him a sincere look.

"Monsieur, would you give me permission to court your daughter..." Luc finally asked hoping that Erik would approve. Erik stared at him for a moment, then looked down at his glass of liquor, thinking about his answer.

He could simply say no and not have to worry about anything at all, but then again Odette is quite smart and has inherited my quietness. Odette did in truth had the uncanny ability to show up in a split second and disappear in a split second with out making a sound.

For example her first week here, she nearly scared the hell out of Erik every other time she was in a room with him, and the same goes for her as well. It was like a game to see who could scare each other more in one consecutive week.

_Odette quietly entered the library seeing her father standing by the window staring out it at something, she couldn't be sure as to what it was but then headed over towards where he was standing. Standing beside him she looked out to where was looking as well, he seemed to completely not notice her presence and continued staring. A smile crept on to her face as she decided what to do next. _

"_So what are we looking at," Erik nearly jumped five feet off the floor. _

"_Good God child what are you trying to do kill me?" Erik asked slightly irritated but slightly amused. _

"_No I wasn't trying to kill you, if I was I wouldn't have said anything..." That last comment slightly disturbed Erik. He looked down at her to make sure that it wasn't his imagination, that she was really there. _

"_Just kidding.." she said laughing nervously. _

Erik smiled at the memory but was then pulled back to reality when Luc coughed slightly.

"Okay Monsieur Duval, I'll give you once chance, if under any circumstances Odette is caused any pain mentally, or is harmed in any way I assure you that you will suffer the consequences greatly" Erik said putting his glass down on the table and walking towards Luc.

"And the consequences Monsieur, the results are you are no longer apart of this world..." Erik said in his sharp, dark tone.

"I promise Monsieur I will not do anything to upset you or your family, especially Odette, you have my word." Look said in a sincere voice, his face had lit up slightly.

"When do you plan to start courting her?" Erik asked turning around and heading back to get his glass off the table.

"If it is alright with you monsieur, would it be alright if I took her out tonight?" Luc asked a hint of hope lingered in his voice.

"Fine, what time are you to be here so I can inform her maids to have her ready" Erik said slightly agitated but tried to hide it.

"Seven," Luc said "Thank you Monsieur!" Luc said happily, his manly tone didn't linger into a girlish tone much like the Vicomete De Chagney's would have.

Luc let himself out the parlor door and headed back over to his house to get ready as well. This afternoons events had certainly left him in need of a quick bath and a definite change of clothing.

* * *

**Odette's POV **

* * *

As I came upon the door to the parlor, I took several deep breaths hoping to calm my self down before I spoke with him. I was afraid of what I might say if I was too mad, and that would most definitely have not been good.

I knocked twice and waited for a response, finally a moment later his voice yelled to enter. Opening the door slowly I looked in first to see where he was, I clearly remember this one time when I had knocked and he said come in.

_I knocked several times and waited for an answer when he told me to come in I walked in expecting to see him sitting at his desk but he wasn't. I looked around for a minute or two before I heard chuckling behind me. _

_I turned to see that he was sitting in a chair cornered in the corner of the room with a book in his hand. _

"_You know that isn't very funny!" I retorted._

"_I should teach you that some time, throwing your voice does give you an advantage point if you don't want someone to know where you are when you are speaking to them in an unfriendly manner...Whilst hiding as well" He said with a small smile. _

_I raised my eye brows at this. What exactly did he mean by unfriendly manner..._

"_Uh, never mind that, What is it that you need?" he asked_

I laughed slightly at the memory, as I entered the room. My father was over standing by the mini bar wiping down a glass with a cloth, and put it on a shelf, then put the bottle back in its place.

I happened to look over at the door as it closed shut, my anger came back full force. Luc was gone, and now he would probably never speak to me again.

"What can I do for you Odette?" he asked as he turned around to face me.

"Well I was coming her to convince you not to send Luc away but it seems as if I'm too late for that, so never mind that I'll be in my room." I began to turn and head out of the parlor.

I was stupid for ever thinking there was a slight chance that he wouldn't be mean and send him away, so now I know what I can and cannot trust with him.

"Odette, come back here, now." his last word was firm, it sounded as if he was angry. I also should have seen this coming as well...

He was probably about to start some big speech about how Luc is much too old for me, and blah, blah, blah. It is so bad of me to think like that, imagine if I said something like that to him. I bet I wouldn't be on his good list...

I stopped where I was but I didn't turn around.

"I would appreciate it if you looked at me when I talk to you, it is rude not to." Oh yeah he was definitely pissed...

I turned and looked at him, probably not the most pleased look upon my face either, I could tell because his look grew darker when he saw the expression on my face.

"I would like to inform you that, in an hour your maids will be getting you ready to go out tonight with Monsieur Duval to dinner," I began walking a bit closer to make sure I heard him.

"What?..." I asked I couldn't believe what he just said.

"You are going to be going out with Monsieur Duval tonight, and your maids are going to get you ready in about an hour..." he said slightly louder.

I swear I stopped breathing right then and there, I suppose the look on my face was something short of shocked because he looked at me with a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I steppe forward and gave him a hug with just one arm that is seen as the other one was really immobile at the moment. He seemed startled at first but returned the hug as well. After a moment I stepped back, I had a grin from ear to ear.

"THANK YOU!" I said excitedly "Thank you so much!" I said excitedly, I even think I screeched slightly I was so excited. A smile spread across my fathers face as well...He seemed pleased with my reaction.

"But tomorrow I wish to speak with you..." he said heading over to the book shelf and pulling down a book.

I knew that was coming, but I figured maybe tomorrow I could explain the situation better, because right now I was too excited to really think about anything else at all.

"All right..." I said quietly.

"Tomorrow after breakfast, we do have much to talk about, but don't think of it now, go and get ready!" he said sounding enthusiastic at the end of his statement.

I looked at him, and gave him a funny look, since when has he been enthusiastic about anything...He sort of reminded me of the Vicomete De Chagney...and as if he read my thoughts...

"And No I'm not imitating Vicomete De Chagney!" I looked sort of shocked and scared when he uttered those words.

"GO!" he said smiling and sat him self down to read the book he had chosen.

I can't believe it I'm really going on a date! With Luc Duval! The minute I shut the door behind me when I exited the parlor, I let out another loud screech! I was the happiest girl in the world, nothing, and no one could change that.

* * *

**So what do you think? You still like? I worked really hard on this one as well! like I had writers block and all that but I still managed to get six pages! WOOOOOOO! Go me...Gerik hasn't killed me yet but he may want to after this...**

**Gerik: Now why would I want to kill you?**

**Me: Oh I don't know...**

**Gerik: Please...Enlighten me.**

**Me: IF YOU REVIEW YOU CAN SPEND ONE HOUR WITH HIM!**

**Gerik: Yes now I do!**

**Me: Please don't! You love me lol If you kill me I'll make you all girly like Raoul!**

**Gerik: Grrrrrrrr...**

**BYES! **


	24. Too good to be true

**Author Note: Why hello everyone . . . Don't have much to say this time but I do have a small mathematical problem for you . . . There, are 50 people on MASK's alert list, and 48 for its favorite's list . . . Now why is it that there are only an average 10 reviews per chapter?...**

* * *

**Too good to be true**

* * *

Heading up to the tea room, I couldn't help but squeak in delight every few steps. My mind was racing a million miles a minute, I was going out with Luc Duval, and it was also my first outing with a man, that was romantically interested in me.

When I got to the tea room, I knocked lightly before entering. A huge grin still stuck upon my face. My mother looked over from where she was sitting, a puzzled look came across her face when she saw me.

Was she expecting me to be sad?

Probably, she knew my father better than I, and maybe she thought he may have a problem with the whole idea of me seeing Luc. Which although he did make evident, that he did indeed have a problem with it earlier, at least he changed his mind.

"Maman!" I exclaimed "Father is most wonderful, he is letting Luc take me to dinner tonight!" I told her with excitement. I felt like my feet would never touch the ground again.

"That's wonderful dear, have you an idea on what you are going to wear, that navy blue dress with the white ribbon in the back is very becoming on you." She said with equal assignment.

"Oh that would be most perfect," But harsh reality suddenly collided with my moment of happiness. My back . . . there would be about three scars that would be visible at the top. They wouldn't be completely shown but about an inch and half each on the back.

I think it has become my one of my life rules . . . I can be happy for maybe three days at most, and then the next thing I know someone or something is planning to drop a piano on me pretty much.

"But my back" I said quietly.

Madame Giry looked at me with a slightly confused look. Thankfully she didn't know of the reason why I suddenly became conscious of my back. Maybe she would know one day but for now, I didn't want anyone else to know of it.

"Don't worry, we'll fix it" she said, putting her tea cup down and coming to join me at the door. The clock chimed loudly that it was five o'clock, as it chimed Madame Giry looked up at it, after she had recovered from jumping slightly at the noise.

"Christine, I believe I must be getting back to the Opera house, Odette I'm very happy for your safe return, and your new romance, I hope we'll be seeing you all soon at the opera house?" She said as she came to join us at the door as well.

"Yes I hope so as well" I politely told her and then my mother escorted her out. While she was off doing that I headed to my room to prepare for the evening out.

When I entered my room, I went to my wardrobe to fetch my blue dress, and what went with it. I never realized how useful it was to have two arms to work with until now, that is. It became more and more frustrating trying to set everything up for when I needed to get dressed.

I can't believe this is happening . . . Luc, he still remembered me after all this time. I smiled at the thought, everything in this past week seemed to be going perfectly, save for the few minor problems; hence: my journal.

The more I thought about it though the more perfect I thought it was. Maybe too perfect . . . Something just didn't seem right. Why was Luc interested in me? I mean my mask and all . . . It doesn't make sense. Nobody except for my family has ever really been nice to me, and even if people were nice to me it was probably forced.

I felt my happiness falling at a fast rate.

This all seemed too good to be true . . . I just hope I'm not right about it though.

* * *

**Short update I know but I seemed to have fallen to the same fate as Odette here with her whole shoulder thing... lol See the wonderful thing about the winter is everything is frozen...and well when I went out to my car I had my own little ice-capades and proceeded to fall on my behind. But my reflexes decided to try and catch my self and I wrecked my shoulder. So after a trip to the ER, Abby is in a sling, So thus it hurts to move my arm and typing this whole thing one handed seems pretty ridiculous. Well if any of you figured out the math problem I provided in the beginning lemme know!**

**A B B Y **


	25. Another place to hide

**Author Note: Hope this isn't too short, dramatic, rushed, or sappy…Lol…No really I hope not, so please lemme know what you think!**

**A B B Y **

* * *

**MASK II**

* * *

The trip to the restaurant was quiet as ever neither of us spoke really except for when Luc came to the door, and told me I looked very nice, and had told my father when we were to be back.

Luc was looking very handsome, he had his hair tied back loosely, and he was wearing a white shirt, black tailcoat, with black trousers. He looked very elegant compared to this afternoons attire, which was most surely ruined after the fall we had into the grass and dirt.

I had taken my mothers advice and had worn the navy blue dress made of silk and velvet. The white cris-cross ribbon going down the back was enough to accent the dress completely. But there was also a long strip of blue velvet material that was supposed to wrap around and tie into a bow in the back. It was about six inches across and about three to four feet long, which would wrap nicely around my arms and cover my back.

The night sky was lit with bright sparkling stars, everything was going perfectly…Aside from her arm being in a sling. When Luc arrived he commented on the nicely done job of creating a sling. It was made out of white cloth and went lovely with my dress.

As we neared the town I began to see many more street lamps, which reflected off my mask casting a light above Luc head. I giggled a little at this, as did he.

"Odette are you really going to wear that thing into the restaurant?" he asked questioningly.

I stared at him in shock… Literally.

Had he really no clue as to why I wore this mask? Both times I had spent with him he never asked me about it, and I didn't even remember that it was there. More than likely because he acted as if he had never seen it to begin with.

But before I jumped to conclusions, which I should take that back, because I already have. I may as well pretend I don't know what he is talking about, and see if he means the sling instead. Most women in society wouldn't set foot in a restaurant if their attire had not been perfect.

"What? My sling? Luc…" I asked sounding rather shocked.

"No not your sling dear, the mask, it is rather silly for you to wear such a thing out in public, we aren't even attending a Masquerade!" he said pointedly.

The carriage slowed to halt outside the restaurant. I couldn't believe what he was saying… Did he really think I was wearing this mask for fun? Then the cruel reality hit. Once he saw what lies beneath this mask he will reject me on the spot, and more than likely retch as well.

"You really don't even know do you?" I said in a light voice, I probably looked as if I was spaced out a bit. Well I don't blame my self, how could I have been so stupid as to even forget about the mask? Why didn't mother or father stop me? Wouldn't they have known this would happen?

"What? Odette, what don't I know?" he asked sounding confused.

The driver had opened the carriage door. I stared at Luc for a moment longer, I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, stinging quite a bit. I grabbed my purse and wrapped my shawl around me more and stepped from the carriage.

The minute I had both feet on the ground, I took off running. Back in the direction of home. I could hear Luc faintly yelling my name in the distance from behind. I didn't care I just wanted to be away from him. I just wanted to go home. I let my feet carry me as fast as they could, but apparently my feet and my mind had two different ideas of home.

When I finally stopped running I found my self-staring face to face with the Opera Populaire. I stared at it for a moment, admiring the grandness of the beautiful building. It least the building had beauty, and not some terrible disfigurement.

I looked off to the side remembering the small entrance-way through the stained glass window in to the chapel. I headed over there as quickly as I could, I heard several male voices from around the corner, and did not want to be here when they showed up.

Slipping in through the window with a bit of difficulty due to my arm. I finally managed to get through with out causing my self-more injury than I already had gotten in the past twenty-four hours, or well, five.

Once inside I shut the window gently behind me, and stepped down from the window seat and looked at my surroundings.

My piano was still hear, but it had been moved into the corner so that if I were to sit at it I would be staring at the corner rather than the door way, which isn't what I would call the best place for it, but I was in no state to be moving it right this very moment.

I sighed looking around at everything else, it was all still in its place as it had been left three years ago. Wiping the tears from the corner of my eyes I sniffled a bit then decided on sitting down at my piano, I hadn't played it since the other day and well I needed to practice five finger exercises anyway.

Looking around the room I found a un-used match lying on the holder below the candles. I struck it against the wall, watching the flame come to life I lit all of the candles that remained in the holders. Blowing out the match, I sighed and sat down on the piano bench and opened the cover and began playing the scales. The sound that emitted from that piano was enough to cause even someone who didn't know the sound of a un-tuned piano to cringe.

Sighing I settled for playing Do, Mi, Sol, Do…Or better known as C, E, G, C. back and forth over and over again…Some how it seemed to sooth me, and take me away from my cruel reality.

* * *

Back home an hour seemed to have passed, and just as the clock struck eight o'clock there was a rather loud knocking at the door.

Getting up from his chair in the parlor, Erik made his way over to the front door and opened cautiously.

There standing before him was Luc with a panic stricken look upon his face.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Erik asked in an irritated tone, leaving the front door open, he stepped over to the hook that held his cloak and grabbed it from the hook putting it on in a quick manner, causing it to make a swishing sound and clasping the fasten at the throat.

"Monsieur, I swear I didn't mean to offend her but the mask she wears, I didn't want her to embarrass her self in public," Luc tried to explain what happened to Erik hoping not to further anger him.

Erik glared at him, the gleam of his white mask shone in the moonlight as well.

"I apologize monsieur," he said quietly.

Erik slammed the door shut.

"You need to get out of my sight, and never set foot on this property again, and monsieur, never…ever…Speak to my daughter again." With that said Erik took off to the one place he knew he would find her.

When he came upon the Opera Populaire memories held with in the walls flooded back to him, as he looked up to the roof top, he remembered that fateful night which he now regretted.

Slipping into the building undetected he stalked through the hallways with the grace and quietness of a cat. He checked Christine's dressing room not finding her in there, he looked in the next place he could think of the chapel.

On the way down to the chapel millions of thoughts crossed Erik's mind. But the most prominent one was: How was he going to handle this? He hadn't really dealt with this type of situation, aside from Christine, but that was different.

This was pretty much the same predicament he was in…Embarrassed to be seen out in public, but that he had gotten over after some time. But the constant judgement of society, and just knowing what they were going to say after he left was enough to do some form of damage on his psyche in the beginning, but he had dealt with it over the years.

Odette, well that was entirely different she had been sheltered away from society kept within the boundaries of the opera house. But that was three years ago, and God only knows how much she's changed in the past three years.

Coming upon the chapel he heard the distinct sounds, of a common vocal scale, Do, Mi, Sol, Do or better known as C, E, G, C. Standing in the door way he watched Odette sitting at the piano, slightly slouched over aimlessly hitting the keys over and over again.

As he walked further in to the room, careful not to make a sound he noticed her shawl had fallen to the floor, Christine had been fretting about it since Odette had left the house but she didn't speak of why.

And once Erik was close enough he saw why…Scars.

Stepping closer and to the side of the piano, which cast a shadow over the keys Odette looked up at him. Her tear-stained cheeks, which were usually slightly rosy like Christine's, were paler than ever. Sitting down on the edge of the piano bench, he looked down at his lap, and then up at her.

"Why must people be like this?" her voice was breaking.

Erik didn't know how to answer that, he himself didn't know why people were the way they were towards those who were different.

"I-, I don't know" he said quietly pulling her into a slight hug, her head rest against his chest. Sobs racked her body, In that instance he wished he could take away all the pain that had been brought to her in the past three years. He wished he could go back and fix the wrongs that had come in his family's way that begun seventeen years ago.

* * *

**I know not very long, but my shoulder still hurts. Any who I hope you liked it, hope Erik wasn't too um weird but I'm still working on the talk they're gonna have. Right now didn't seem like a good time to put it in, but definitely the next chapter. PROMISE! But I'm very tiered right now and must go to bed, so pretty pwease review, it will make me recover quicker lol and I'll post another chapter within 2 days!**

**A B B Y**


	26. Just one more day

**Author Note: Hello everyone hope you still like this! I actually cried when I wrote this chapter…You may or may not…Who knows? I also have a new phic out, my friend Musique de la nuit and I wrote it…It's a humor/parody so hopefully it is funny…CHECK IT OUT!**

**A B B Y **

* * *

**_Just one more day_**

* * *

****

As the time passed, Odette slowly seemed to calm down. The sobs no longer shook her body as violently as they had done before, and her sniffles were only every once in a while. Erik tried humming several melodies that use to soothe Christine when she became upset during the time Odette had been gone.

It seemed to work for the most part. But conscience was in a whole different world. All he could think about was how could he have let this happen? During the first six months after she had been sold off, there wasn't a day that Erik didn't inwardly curse himself and plead to the Gods for forgiveness of what he let happen. He still did through out the three years she was gone.

But those first six months were a dark time, for him, for Christine, for every one pretty much. But Erik's dark mood loomed over him like a never-ending storm. Sometimes he went a week without eating, or sleeping. He stayed secluded in his music room or his library.

During a brief period of no more than four days Erik allowed himself some happiness, but it was always masked over by guilt. He decided to visit Christine at the opera house, and it was there after a long talk that he invited her to come back to live with him.

At first Christine refused, but he pleaded with her, and it wasn't a desperate attempt at trying to get her to come with him, they were words from his heart.

_**Christine stood over by her desk, holding her right arm at the elbow while chewing on her left pinkie nail. A habit from childhood Erik desperately tried to break her of, but never succeeded.**_

_**She didn't know what to think of his offer, she had spent most of her time away from everyone in the opera house, and only coming out of her room when need be for rehearsals and the evening meal, which sometimes she skipped.**_

_**Looking over at Erik she couldn't help but feel sadness for him, no it wasn't pity, she wouldn't pity him. He had a life, though it may not have been good, he had somewhat of a family. Even if his mother was afraid of him, at least he had a mother.**_

_**She never knew her mother; she had died several hours after she had been born. Christine's father did his best at trying to raise her, and he fought through out the last several months of his life just to hold on a little longer, to give her one more day.**_

_**Just one more day….**_

_**During his final weeks, he knew his time was coming soon. And it pained him so deeply knowing he would be leaving her behind at the mere age of seven. After he was gone what was left for her? No mother, no father.**_

_**But he his dear friend Antoinette Giry promised him that she would take care of her, raise and love her as her own. Antoinette already had a daughter the same age as Christine, they were only several months apart in age, so they would get along well.**_

_**When his time did come, he asked for Christine to come sit with him, he then told her when he was in heaven he would send her an angel, an angel of music.**_

_**"Ma petite fille, I promise you, I will send him to you. Where ever you come to be, he will be there. And he will teach you the unending wonders of music." Gustave spoke in a loud whisper; it had been all he could manage these past few days.**_

_**"Papa, will you be the angel? The angel of music?" Christine asked her eyes wide in imagination, but yet small tears brimmed on the edges of her eyes.**_

_**"Non, my child, It wont be I," Gustave said braving a small smile "I must stay in heaven child, to watch over you," He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. It had become increasingly hard to breathe.**_

_**"PAPA!" Christine's little voice was frantic with worry.**_

_**Gustave couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, as much as he tried he was just too weak. It pained him even more, when he heard her little voice break and little hands shake his shoulder and there was nothing he could do he couldn't move.**_

_**He begged the Gods to just let him say one last thing, and he was thankful they granted him it.**_

_**"I will send him to you…" It came out in a soft whisper, but she heard it, he knew it.**_

_**And then he took his final breath.**_

_**Christine had become more frantic than before, Antoinette rushed in and pulled her from the room, and it was then that she realized that this was going to be harder than she thought…**_

_**Her papa did follow through on his word, he sent her Erik. A man, with a beautiful soul. It never mattered to her what lie beneath his mask, and it never will. She loved him for him and not a thing would ever change that.**_

_**Christine was stirred from her thoughts when Erik let out a deep sigh, it wasn't to get her attention though. He had buried his head in his hands, she wasn't sure though if he was crying or not.**_

_**He didn't look that well either, his normally comb back hair was loosely around his face, he was very pale, and he seemed distant. Christine could almost say the same for her state of being as well.**_

_**She too were pale, her eyes blood shot, and she seemed if she were off in another world most of the time too.**_

_**Maybe he is right, we do need each other…**_

_**"Erik," she said in a pleasant voice "I accept your offer…" she hesitated a moment before she spoke again, it was hard trying to find the exact, right words to say.**_

_**"I don't see either one of us making it through this alone," He said before she had a chance to speak.**_

_**He was right.**_

_**Neither one of them would get through this alone, they may never get through this. But maybe just each others company would be enough to hold some comfort in this situation, it wouldn't be a lot, but it would be something.**_

_**"You're right," Christine replied making her way over to where he was sitting. He looked up from the floor and directly into her dark brown eyes. They no longer held wonder and imagination, they seemed hollow, and dark, unreadable almost.**_

_**"Please…forgive me…I-," Christine made a 'shhh' sound and took his hands into hers and pulled him to his feet.**_

_**Well not literally but he did stand up. Towering over her, with height. He was still well built like he had been thirteen years ago, her stomach seemed to flip-flop when he looked down at her.**_

_**"Will you marry me?" Erik suddenly blurted out.**_

_**How could I be thinking of something like that at a time like this? Erik cursed himself for being selfish and stupid. How could he have asked something such as that? He repeated the question over in his head several times.**_

_**Christine didn't respond, her face was unreadable, and her mouth was slightly agape.**_

_**She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly, or if she imagined it all together. But it had been the one question she wished he asked the moment they ever first saw each other.**_

_**She silently cursed her self for thinking such a thing at a time like this. What was wrong with me? She thought to her self. My daughter is missing and I'm thinking of marriage! Christine's eyes fixed themselves on Erik's hands while she contemplated her decision.**_

_**Erik finally let out a breath he had been holding in for what seemed like years. He looked down at their joined hands and then up at her, she still had her face downwards.**_

_**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-," he said in a low voice.**_

_**"What?" Christine's head shot up from where she was looking, and stared him straight in the eye. He didn't mean it? She thought to herself. Christine felt her heart breaking all at once again, or maybe it was just breaking even more.**_

_**"I-, you didn't mean it?" she questioned.**_

_**She instantly bit her inner lip the moment the words left her mouth. She hated how sometimes she would think things subconsciously then say it.**_

_**"Well…" Erik began, he didn't know how to say it.**_

_**He truly did mean it, he just thought he had upset her, and the words of his apology must have sounded so wrong to her.**_

_**"Please say you meant it Erik." she looked up at him with pleading eyes "Please…" she whispered.**_

_**He didn't think he would ever hear those words from anyone, let alone Christine, those words that were pleading with him to say he really did want to marry her.**_

_**"I do…" he said and gave her a light kiss.**_

_**A smile spread across Christine's face, "I love you," she said.**_

_**Slowly she reached up and ever so gently pried the mask from the right side of his face. She half expected Erik to freak out again, but this time all he did was stare in shock, and tense up, but soon relaxed as the words slipped from her mouth**_

_**"I love all of you…" she whispered and gave him a gentle kiss.**_

_**Afterwards she handed him his mask, and let him replace it.**_

The thoughts that had passed through Odette's mind were everything from the past three years, as if she relived her nightmare over again. It consisted of brief flash backs, but only those of the worst.

Why? She thought, Why does this have to happen now! Why can't I be happy for once! Odette her mind inwardly screamed.

She sat up from leaning against Erik, and stood. She looked around the room and tried to compose herself enough before she spoke. Walking over to the window seat she sat down on it, pulling her feet off to the side and under her as she did so.

"They thought I killed him…" she began.

Erik didn't quite get what she meant by that but continued to listen. He turned him self around to face her, where she was sitting at the window.

"Well I didn't, but the others thought I did," she picked at her nails as she continued

"If that idiot even knew how to check a pulse they would have known he wasn't dead," She said some what in a mockingly tone. She was right though, had any of them known how to check a pulse they would have known he wasn't dead.

Obviously Goran isn't dead, just rendered unconscious.

"And they wouldn't have started such a mob after me…Well they would have anyway" Odette looked up at him.

A perplexed look was upon Erik's face, he was trying to process just what she had meant but was waiting for more detail to try and fit all the pieces together.

"I was sick of it, and he was going to do-," the next part came out in a choked sob.

"-Again." was all Erik made out of what she said when she sobbed.

Erik was right… She isn't the same.

* * *

**No use with the feeble attempts to get you to tell me what you think. So…I'm just going with what the hit counter says…So at least I know people still read it. Thanks for reading! **_**A B B Y**_


	27. Like father like daughter

**Author Note: Hey everyone…I just want say THANK YOU! SOO MUCH! To my reviewers who have stuck with me through out the fic up until now! You guys are awesome! (Don't worry the story's not over yet!) But I feel that thank you was a bit over due. But anyway thank you very, very, much, again! Your reviews mean a lot! They inspire me to write, and make me laugh every now and then. And I wouldn't have been able to get this far with this story if it weren't for you all!**

* * *

**Part one of:101 ways to make your father annoyed**

* * *

January 7th 1888 

_Dear Inanimate object,_

_Things have been very quiet since the whole incident with Luc four months ago. My father and I never really finished talking that night though, because Nadir showed up with my mother. I didn't mind really, I wasn't ready to tell him everything just yet. I may never be ready to but at least I told him something._

_When we got back that morning, I had gone off and gotten changed into one of my comfortable dresses it was one of my favorites. It was maroon and pretty much the same as my dress I had worn when I fell off the balcony. Speaking of the balcony…My shoulder has fully recovered, but every once and a while it snaps or pops when I move it. No worries though!_

_Well anyway, during these past months I have started to write my own opera! It's been quite a daunting task but I'm getting it done. _

_It's about a woman who moves to Paris from Italy, and falls in love with the neighbor's son. (Don't look at me in that tone of voice.) When she finds out he feels the same as well her heart is about to burst with joy. Except he begins courting another woman whilst he was courting her as well. And then it comes down to his decision as to who he chooses. But the women realize no matter who he chooses there is always the chance he is thinking of the other one. Eventually the man ends up alone forever, and the two women end up marrying off into wealthy families._

_EEE! I'm just so excited about this! I have it just over halfway done. Well the music is a bit behind, but no matter. I tend to be a bit of a night owl and stay up to ungodly hours of the morning. Like now for example…The clock has just chimed two thirty am. _

_I'm quite upset about the events of tonight. The De Chagney's are coming over for dinner. By invitation might I add. _

_If anything this dinner is going to be less than spectacular. How was I going to get through spending an evening with the De Chagneys'? Monsieur De Chagney and Madame De Chagney, both at times were very nice, but both could be very mean as well. And well their two children, Victoria and Pierre, yeah those two are pure evil._

_My father claims it is only proper to invite them over. Seen, as they are the patrons of the opera house, which we now own. _

_Yes, own. _

_After much deliberation my father had convinced the managers, who were well into their late seventies, to sell the opera populaire to him. _

_So back to the situation at hand…._

_The De Chagneys' were to be here in less than an twenty-four hours and I was peeved as ever that they were even coming to begin with. I already had been lectured for almost an hour today about how I am to be kind, courteous, and polite. And I am to refrain from snide, sarcastic comments no matter the circumstance. _

_Yeah…We'll see about that._

_I'm off to get something little from the kitchen my stomach is making noises at me. _

_Adieu! _

_-Odious _

_MUAHAHAHAHA! _

_P.S. If they weren't going to commit me before, they probably have reason to now. _

As I made my way down the hall to the staircase, I couldn't help but notice the intricate detailing of the wood-work at the tops of the walls, and bottoms, illuminated by the moonlight shining through the windows. The design was of vines that seemed to look beautiful but ordinary at the same time.

Smiling as I came to a stop at the top of the stair case I looked at the stairs and then at the railing on the left side.

Stairs or railing?

Stairs or railing?

Railing.

I sat on the edge of the railing leaving my legs dangling over the right side above the stairs, and let go of the top banister, while still holding on lightly to the railing on either side of me. I giggled at I finally made it to the bottom where I continued to slide, on my feet this time and stopped right in the doorway heading to the kitchen.

Of course my giggling abruptly stopped when I saw my father standing there with an open book in one hand and an apple in the other. He stood there just staring at me for a moment, then finally spoke.

"What…Dare I ask, did you just do?" he questioned snapping the book shut in his hand.

"Would you like the common explanation or the scientific one?" I asked.

I knew I was being a smart-ass when I shouldn't have been, but it is two am and I am hyper out of my mind, and I am bored.

"Don't be wise." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Why ever not father? I thought you wanted me to be wise?" I knew I was about to be yelled at butyou do have to admit,it was funny watching him be mad.

"Why deprive the youth of their growing minds?" I asked walking past him and heading into the kitchen.

"What are you doing out of bed this late?" he questioned changing the subject a bit. Guess he figured he wasn't gonna win that argument.

Uncovering the bread on the counter I cut a small piece and put it on the dish. Then covered the bread back up and put the knife in the empty wash basin. I then found a small juice glass in a cabinet, and went over to the clean-water bucket and got a small amount of water. Replacing the lid I carefully carried my water back to the counter where my bread was and set it down in front of the plate.

I'm sure my father must be analyzing every thing I just did and in the exact order. Why? More than likely it was because I quietly counted under my breath the steps I took around the kitchen.

It was a childhood habit I've been unable to break, but have kept the vocals of it to a minimum. I think I picked it up when I danced at the opera house, because of having to count the steps n' everything. I sighed deeply then answered his question as to what I was doing up so late.

"I'm nocturnal." I answered in a semi-proud tone, then took a bite of my bread.

Unfortunately as much as I like to think I'm nocturnal, I'm not. See there is a slight difference between being nocturnal and having insomnia. See nocturnal means: awake at night, asleep during the day. But insomnia means awake a good majority of the night and getting maybe an hours sleep tops.

"Insomniac is the word, child." My father corrected me.

"Well then insomniac I am." I said in a slightly defeated tone, coughing a little as a piece of bread got stuck in my throat.

"You count everything as well." He noted taking a bite of his apple sitting at one of the stools on the other side of the counter. The stools had been there for when the chefs peeled potatoes and whatnot.

I glared at him for a moment. "It is merely I childhood habit from dancing I have been unable to get rid of." I stated taking another bite of my bread.

"Also known as being compulsive." He corrected once again.

Unable to finish my bread I put it in a waste bucket and put my plate and glass in the empty wash basin.

"Well I'm off to my room, au revoir!" I said in a little too cheery of a voice.

"I'll be in the parlor reading." He stated and followed me out of the kitchen.

Before heading up the stairs my father stopped me once again.

"And tonight when the De Chagneys' are here, remember to be on your best behavior. I do not want a repeat of Victoria De Chagneys' hair becoming bright red." He chuckled lightly, as I stood there staring in shock.

So it did work...

Smiling devilishly to my self I bid him good night, or well morning since it was almost four in the morning, then headed off to my room.

Tonight was going to be the definition of: _Raising hell._

* * *

**Thank you again to the reviewers who have stuck with me, you all are very much appreciated! I really hopped you liked this chapter let me know what you all think! PRETTY PLEASE!**

**A B B Y **


	28. Rise of the under world

**Sure like I would really stop writing this! Explanation is at the end, but this chapter takes place right after chapter 27.**

**Read on…and this time because I know your there… REVIEW! Please. **

* * *

**Rise of the under world**

* * *

At some point during the night I had fallen asleep at my desk. I'm not quite sure what I dreamed about but it did have something to do with snow, and turkeys. Not sure where the turkey part came in but um never mind that for now.

A rather loud persistent knocking was ringing through out my room and had awaken me, and put me in a bit of a foul mood.

"Not happening…" I mumbled. Groaning I sat up from my desk noticing a piece of parchment had stuck to the side of my cheek. Peeling the piece of parchment from my cheek I slammed it down on my desk, and stood up quite fast causing the chair to flip over.

Keep in mind the knocking was still going on.

I picked up the chair and slid it back under the desk. When I looked out my window I saw the sky had a purplish, pink hue to it. Why on Gods green earth would anyone wake me up at an hour such as this? I thought to my self as I headed over to the doorway. I didn't care who was on the other side of that door, they were about to get an earful.

Opening the door with force I didn't get a chance to see who it was before I said

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT!"

"Oh I'm sorry Mademoiselle Odette!" Eloise's voice sounded slightly frightened.

"I'm sorry Eloise, I didn't realize." I said in a much calmer manner.

"No your mother sent me to help you get ready for dinner." She said her voice seemed a little better but not by much.

"What?" I questioned "It can't possibly be almost time for dinner!" I looked over my shoulder out the window at the sky. It had gotten slightly darker, but still had a mix of blue, purple, pink, and orange to it.

Had I really slept that long?

So much for being an insomniac. Hmm…Guess I was right after all. I AM NOCTURNAL MUAHAHAA! Oh yeah this dinner is gonna be great.

After a half-an hour struggle with my corset I was finally able to get into my dress. My dress was much like my favorite maroon dress, only the material was different.

It was black and had white ribbon that cris-crossed down the back, and the material was maid of velvet.

My shoes were comfortable flats, although I had been instructed to wear these ungodly shoes that made me about three inches higher. I saw no reason that I could get away with out wearing them.

I'm five-foot-eleven for goodness sake!

I tower over almost everyone at the opera house except my father, and a couple of the stagehands. I don't think there should be any sense in me being taller.

I had pretended to put the shoes on, but when Eloise left I kicked them under my bed and slid on my black ballet flats and hurried off down stairs. Where I was greeted by my father, who looked slightly agitated and partially worried.

"I mean it Odette nothing is to go wrong tonight, understand?" he asked adjusting his coat while we walked to the parlor.

Gosh he really thought I was gonna do something horrific. I mean if provoked, yes I will retaliate but its not like I'm gonna have a bitch fit or put a bug in someone's food. Although the latter would be rather funny.

I stared at him and walked off to the parlor.

I decided to sit and read for a while we waited for the De Chagneys' to arrive. My mother greeted me with a warm smile, and told me I looked perfect, I returned the complement to her as well.

Sighing I grabbed a book off the shelf and sat on an empty chaise and opened the book. Instead of reading like I normally would have, my mind was filled with the thoughts of seeing Victoria and Pierre De Chagney again. During my entire thirteen years at the opera house, just before I was sent off. Those two made my life a living hell.

Victoria on one hand, well if she made a remark I could come back with something just as bad, but Pierre would more than likely prevent me from doing so.

How ever, the last encounter with Pierre De Chagney left me with a small scar on the upper left side of my lip. Although now I was older, stronger, and probably taller than he was, he still scared me.

About a half an hour later the De Chagneys arrived. Monsieur and Madame De Chagney were very nice, but Pierre and Victoria, they were putting on the world's biggest act if you ask me.

Pierre looked older, but _he had_ gotten taller. He and I were about the same in height. Victoria was a lot shorter though, which made her slightly intimidated when I greeted her.

Forty-five minutes into dinner, all that had been discussed was business on the opera populaire, and how several parts were going to be refurbished through out the next year.

Every once and a while I would glance a look over at my mother who chatted lightly with Madame De Chagney, but didn't look that interested.

Pierre and Victoria would emit small giggles or smirks ever now and then. I wouldn't pay attention and give them the satisfaction though. But one of them ended up kicking me, causing my head to snap up and look at them.

Pierre ended up making a silent rude gesture that should have earned him a slap across the face. If I was near him he would have gotten it, but I was across the table. Victoria covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

Don't ask me why I did what I did.

But what happened next was something short of shocking.

I filled my spoon with the mashed potatoes, and flung it directly at Victoria De Chagneys forehead.

Very immature I know, but she deserved it. All those years of snide comments, and rude pranks. That was nothing compared to what she should have gotten.

After a moment Victoria started her deafening screeching, waving her hands about for a napkin. I was slightly amused when I saw Pierre laugh a little, but afterwards he sent a not-so-friendly look my way.

Victoria's screeching stopped and all that filled the room now was silence. And now all eyes were on me. I abruptly stood up from my chair, and hurried out of the dinning room and into the kitchen.

The chefs just looked at me as I ran out the back door. I ran out into the field, over to the gazebo, and hid there.

I couldn't go back there.

Not now.

I'm sure I would be in for it when I went back in there, but I would wait until I was sure everyone went to bed. I just sat in the gazebo as long as I could, but eventually I had to go back into the house because it was freezing.

I entered through the kitchen, and went through the dinning room. Instead of going to my room like I normally would have I went to the music room and sat down at the piano.

After only a moment of playing the scales, I heard footsteps behind me and the piano cover slammed shut, nearly missing my fingers.

I looked up at who slammed the cover shut. My father and he looked very, very angry.

All that I could think of was Goran, everything about the tone, and look he gave me sent memories flooding back to my mind.

I swung my legs around the opposite side of the piano bench and took off running. I ran to my room shutting the door and locking it.

I sat on my window seat with my knees pulled up to my chest. I screwed up once again. Looking over at the Duvals house I saw a small light on in Luc's room. Acting on an impulse I grabbed my cloak from my closet, and used one of the secret passages in the house to sneak out.

I knew as I climbed over the stone wall that there was no going back on my plan now.

* * *

**Tell me would you think it's discouraging when you look at the stats of the your story and see it go from 16 reviews per chapter, to 10, to 9, to 7, to 4…Yep…that's just a little…wait I take that back…ITS VERY discouraging**.

**I'm not gonna say I'm sorry for lying about it, because look what it did! It got about ten more people _who were_ _actually reading_ to review! So the last chapter, some of it was true and is gonna happen, but not for a while. **

**So PLEASE forgive me for that little chapter…Because if you were me and writing this fic…What else would you have done? I mean I've tried dropping hints, I begged once, I was mean, and I was overly nice…more than necessary. **

**Well PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**A B B Y **


	29. Parenting

**Author Note: Have no idea where this came from...lol **

**

* * *

**

**Why?**

* * *

So there was no going back on my plans right? Wrong.

As I made my way across the lawn, I heard a branch snap behind me. Turning around I saw that there was nothing behind me. I sighed and thought to myself 'Breathe Odette, just breathe' When I looked up from the ground I was face to face with my father. That look of anger he had upon his face earlier was now replaced with one of infuriation.

"I suggest you get back to that house within the next minute." He pointed to our house. I felt like a five-year old being scolded for not doing as I was told.

Why?

Why does this always happen to me?

Why can't ever win!

I pushed a stray lock from my face behind my ear, and started trudging my way back to the house. My father was a few paces behind me making sure I wasn't going to make a run for it back to Luc's house.

Why had I been going there in the first place? I suddenly thought to my self. What would have happened if I had gotten there? Never mind I don't even want to know.

I'm sure by the time I get in the house I'm going to get the lecture of my life. But maybe if I just head up to my room right away I can avoid it. Going with yet again another dumb idea I quickened my pace and made it into the house before my father did.

He would probably start off with some big speech about how I embarrassed the family, and all sorts of other crap I'm really not in the mood to hear. If he only knew what those two evil spawns of Satan put me through all those years at the opera house. Maybe he wouldn't blame me for it? But what if he already knows?

"Yes it was wrong of me to launch mash-potatoes into Victoria De Chagney's forehead but whatever I could have done worse." I muttered to my self as I opened the door to the parlor.

I walked through the parlor, into the foyer and began up the stairs.

"Odette come back here." I stopped on the step I was on, but refused to turn around. So it looks like neither of my plans worked…I need a new approach to this whole plan-making thing.

I see it two ways, I can turn around and get lectured, or I can continue up the stairs and lock myself in my room, and not come out for a few days. And when in fact I do come out of my room, I will probably be lectured ten-times worse, or perhaps not at all.

When it comes down to it though, being even more disrespectful probably won't go over well at all with anyone.

I turned around to look down at him from the stairs, almost loosing my balance as I did so, I felt a bit dizzy for a moment, but took a deep breath and it passed.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you father. I had no right to do what I did. What ever punishment you see fit, then so be it." Apparently I don't have any rights anymore.

I'm only human, but then there is the little detail that rules out my rights all together, I'm a woman.

I tried to hide the fact I was nervous as ever, and shaking slightly. But I kept my feet rooted to the step I was on. Upon hearing my apology his look softened a bit.

"Fine. Then you will help the maids at the opera populaire for a two-week time period then we shall see from there." He said in a stern tone.

Work at the opera house? Scrubbing floors, and cleaning in front of Victoria and Pierre De Chagney? I don't know why I felt the sudden urge to cry, but it probably had to do with the sheer amount of humiliation I would be subjected to, and give the pair more the mock me for, and their friends as well.

I nodded as I felt tears brimming my eyes.

This wasn't fair.

I walked quietly up to my room, and shut the door as quietly as I could, clicking the lock into place. I threw my cloak over a chaise, and grabbed my nightdress from my wardrobe and headed off to change.

When I came back I blew out all the candles that illuminated my room, save for one. Now the majority of light left was the light from the full moon. As I walked over to my windows and pulled the curtains shut I nearly lost my balance several times but soon felt fine. Then I went over to my bed and pulled the covers back. Once situated in bed, I leaned over and blew out the remaining candle.

As much as I wanted to sleep I couldn't. The thoughts of what would take place over the next two weeks plagued my mind. How could he be so cruel to suggest working at the opera house cleaning? I know I may seem like a stuck-up-snob. But think about my situation. Almost every one there knows who I am, and it would give Victoria a new thing to make fun of me for.

I didn't want to dwell on it any longer, and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

Thankfully during the night I didn't dream. When I woke up I couldn't figure out why it was so dark in my room, until I remembered that I had shut the curtains the night before. What I didn't know was that I had only been asleep for no more than three hours.

As if the floodgates of my mind had opened, the events of last night's dinner ran through my mind again. And what happened when I snuck out, and how I was now to work at the opera populaire for two weeks as a maid.

I suddenly felt my stomach turn, just at the thoughts of everything, and ended up vomiting. Luckily I made it to my lavatory in time, I had only been sick like that once before, and that was the time the Opera house had acquired a new chef who didn't cook the meal enough. Needless to say I was quite sick.

Maybe just stress and nerves had caused me to become sick. But the previous day I had felt fine right after lunch. But I hadn't touched my dinner last night, aside from the whole incident. I hadn't felt well then, but I assumed that was because of the De Chagney's presence. But I did have some of the soup…Come to think of it I felt sick again, and hurried off to the lavatory.

Trying to divert my attention I decided to draw a bath and soak for a while. After changing into a new nightdress, and vomiting several more times I was convinced there was something seriously wrong with me, or I was poisoned and one of the two spawns of Satan had something to do with it.

The soup had already been set out when we went into the dinning room. I had been entertaining everyone with playing the piano. At that moment I didn't really care, I had become sick again.

Wow it's really just one thing after another…. I have a few good months and then its back to normal again, The De Chagneys are over for dinner, I end up causing a scene, I sneak out, get caught, get punished by being sent to work at the opera house for two weeks. And now I'm sick.

Oh yeah my life is just the greatest!

NOT.

I ended up passing out on the floor. As I began to awake again all I could hear was screaming, well not so much screaming, but a panic-stricken voice. I identified it as my mothers when I felt a hand press against my forehead. After a moment I realized my mask was gone, but I couldn't move, it hurt too much to.

Another voice soon spoke, it took me a moment to recognize it, but I figured out it was Nadir. I was able to hear him begin to question how long I had been like that, but then it became all garbled and I was asleep again, some how this time I wasn't sure if I was going to wake up.

* * *

**Sorry bout that, I'm evil I know. I really don't know where this came from…I had this whole chapter outlined, but the outline went out the window within the first two paragraphs. Well anyway did you like? Any suggestions? Review please.**

**A B B Y**


	30. Simply of her own will

**Author Note: **Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait….I'm rather annoyed with a particular person who I really don't know who it is but have an idea, for deciding about a certain thing that I didn't see as necessary but…um…okay…But any who not gonna get into that.

**IMPORTANT! **

I received a review and responded to it, but I had changed my mind about what I said would happen (small spoiler, but not anymore) It would seem a little too dramatic! Lol…So I have this going a whole other way now, but don't worry..

**Disclaimer:** Do I own phantom? NO! Will I ever? Probably not. Odette, Luc, Daniel, Eloise, Victoria, and Pierre belong to me…I created them. **Regarding Erik's last name, I recently read an article speculating whether or not the Phantom was ever real, and if so what might have been his last name. The last name the Author said it was to be was Destler… Now this name has been used in several fics!** So I'm not about to go look for all of em and whatnot.

So Erik's last name belongs to Erik lol…Or who ever created it! I DIDN'T! Don't sue!

Also this chapter has a small event from Kay phantom...but its ity bity and in my own words. So that small thing belongs to her.

Any ways here we go!

* * *

**Of her own will…**

* * *

Scribbling a few words on the note pad, Erik sighed deeply, he had gotten to the opera house early that morning for a meeting with the Vicomte. Which had gone over well after he apologized for his daughter's actions. 

That was certainly a first for Erik, he didn't seem to enthralled with the whole idea of it. But it was warranted, and Raoul was taken aback slightly when he did so.

Tapping his fingers against the desk Erik looked down at the mahogany wood. He smiled a little remembering when he was a child; He had carved one of the most beautiful castles into the mahogany coffee table, when his mother found out, he denied the whole thing. His mother never did find those scissors, had she thought to look beneath the loose floorboard she would have, but she didn't.

Slowly a bad feeling weighed down upon him. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Just as he started to get up from his chair the Vicomte walked back into the office and over to his own desk. Another thing that Erik wasn't too happy about, but until renovations were complete he would have to deal with the fact that he and the Vicomte shared an office.

"Everything is done for today, and there are no rehearsals right?" Erik asked as he walked over to the coat hooks grabbing his cloak. Raoul finished neatly stacking a few papers to one side of his desk, then looked over at Erik.

"No not that I know of, I just have some paper work to file." Raoul said. "Is something wrong?" Raoul asked, looking at a slightly perplexed Erik who was fastening the clip on his cloak.

Erik knew deep down something was wrong, really, really, wrong.

"I'm not sure just yet." Erik said leaving the office and a very confused Vicomte.

As he was making his way out of the opera house towards the barn, he quickened his pace.

Inside a voice was screaming to him to get home, he could swear he heard Christine screaming for help. Entering the stable he saw the stable boy, who had coincidentally just finished putting the saddle on Erik's horse.

Erik was confused; usually he didn't leave the opera house for another hour or two, so why would the stable boy be tacking his horse up?

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind; he didn't have time for that. Grabbing the bridle off the hook in the front of his horse's stall, he thanked the stable boy, and put the bridle on.

Once every clip was fastened he led the horse out of the barn and pulled himself on the horse, adjusting the reins he took off at a full paced gallop.

His only thought was that he had to get home, he took the back trails since they were quicker, but much more dangerous. They would get him home within fifteen-minutes as opposed to regular thirty-five minutes.

As he rounded the last turn before he would come up the hill leading to the house, again he swore he could have heard Christine's voice again. He pressed his legs into the sides of the horse harder, he needed to get to the house now!

Finally he was at the house, he dismounted his horse throwing the reins over a poll out side the stable. And hurried into the house, when he entered the foyer he looked around it was quiet, almost too quiet.

"CHRISTINE!" Erik yelled, when getting no response he headed up the staircase that was on the right. As he rounded the corner he saw Nadir coming towards him, a look of worry and stress upon his face. That only worried Erik even more.

"Where is Christine!" Erik asked as he met Nadir half way.

"I'm going into town to get the doctor, there is something wrong with Odette, she has passed out." Erik didn't wait for anything else Nadir had to say, he took off in the direction of Odette's room. What is going on? Erik thought to himself, he had just seen her less than twenty-four hours ago and she was fine.

Aside from the whole heart-breaking look that had torn at his heart when she apologized for her actions. And that look had gotten ten times worse when he told her that she would be working at the opera house for two weeks as punishment.

He hated doing that, he barley knew her as is, and from what Christine had told him over the past three years. He inwardly cursed himself for that. He had seen many illnesses over the years, and most of the people they inhabited did not survive.

Erik knocked before entering the room, as he came into the room he saw Christine sitting on the edge of her bed with her. Christine looked up at him, her tear-stained cheeks had a paleness to them. His eye traveled to Odette.

Her hair was splayed out on the pillow, and nightdress looked damp. But one thing that stuck out to Erik was that her mask was missing. As he walked closer to the bed, he asked Christine what had happened.

"I…I don't know." Her voice was shaky. "When she hadn't come down by twelve I had gotten worried and used the keys to get into her room. I found her on the bathroom floor unconscious." Taking a deep breath Erik swallowed over the lump that had formed in his throat.

He edged closer to the bed and looked at her right cheek. He had only seen it once, and that was three years ago. It looked as if it had gotten worse since then. Maybe it had changed due to her growing, or maybe it was still the same. He had only seen a glimpse of it before he had stormed off to find Christine demanding an explanation.

He hesitantly put his hand out towards the marred flesh, but pulled his hand back slightly when Christine spoke.

"Erik it's alright…" Christine said quietly, her voice was less shaky than before, but you could tell she was still worked up.

He reached out again letting the tips of his fingers graze lightly over the twisted flesh. The disfigurement started less than an inch above the corner of the right side of her lip. It also was on the side of her nose. It spread across her cheek where there were several solid bumps, mostly likely bone. The redness crept up under her eye but only at least half an inch around her entire eye was perfect. Above, her eyebrow was extremely thin, due to years of wearing the mask.

Erik was still curious why had the disfigurement just remained on her face? Why hadn't it gone past her hairline? Ever so gently he lifted a small part of her hair, and looked at the scalp beneath it. Her scalp was red and had several small bumps, but hair still had re-grown there. Strange…He though to him self.

He stepped back slightly, and tried to figure out what possibly could be wrong with her. She was unconscious, a bit pale, and appeared to have a fever. Could it be an infection? He thought. He shook that thought from his mind, no her face was fine. And as far as he knew she didn't have any open wounds.

Poison?

It could be a possibility but the Chefs had been here for thirteen years, they absolutely adored Odette. When she first came to live with him for the summer, she spent a majority of the time in the kitchen asking to help make things. She also had come up with a whole new design for the kitchen, which would make it much easier to work in.

Surprisingly when Erik looked over her flawless plans he decided to go on it, and had the kitchen redone. Now it was a much more practical workspace.

Could it have been a food aliment? Perhaps something was undercooked.

"Did she vomit?" Erik suddenly asked.

He was still trying to put the pieces together in his mind, and he wouldn't cease until he knew what was wrong. There was simply no explanation for this; she was fine less than twenty-four hours ago. Had this started a week ago he would have noticed something was wrong. But for something to come on so suddenly…It just simply did not make sense.

"I believe so." Christine said as she tucked a lock of Odette's hair behind her ear, which had been strayed off to the side.

"Erik why wont she wake up?" Christine asked him.

Erik sat on the edge of the bed opposite Christine. He had his suspicions, but he wouldn't know until Odette woke up. He wanted so bad to tell Christine it would be all right, but that would be lying to her, because he didn't know if everything would be okay.

"I don't know…but it will be all right." He felt a stab of pain knowing that he lied to her, but sometimes lying seems to be the right thing if it stopped the pain for a while. He knew that was a lie too, but he didn't want to shatter Christine's hope.

A short while later Nadir returned with the doctor. After finishing his examination he turned to Erik and Christine who were standing off to the side with close watch.

"I can't seem to find anything to do with sickness wrong with her." He said as he put his stethoscope back in his doctor's bag.

"Has she been under stress lately?" He questioned looking at Erik and Christine again.

Christine started to say no, but Erik muttered that he might have been too harsh with his words. The doctor thought to himself for a moment then continued his questioning.

"Right up until she became unconscious did she exhibit any strange behavior?" The doctor asked.

Erik turned to Christine "What she did last night at dinner…" he started.

"Is that something she normally wouldn't do?" Erik asked Christine. He was referencing to the whole incident where Odette decided to fling a spoonful of her dinner directly at Victoria De Chagney's forehead.

Christine stared at the floor and widened her eyes "Actually…" she began. "No…" she said then looked up at the doctor, who was still in deep thought.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Erik said folding his arms across his chest.

"It shouldn't." Nadir chimed in. Erik just glared at him, causing Nadir to chuckle to himself. Erik then turned his attention back towards the doctor.

"I think what ever is wrong with your daughter, Monsieur Destler, is something of her own will." The doctor began. "You say she vomited?" the doctor asked.

"Yes she did." Erik answered.

"Sometimes a person can become so emotionally distressed that they become ill. Sometimes so ill that it resorts to this…" He gestured towards Odette's unconscious form on the bed.

"Your telling us that our daughter was emotionally distressed, and has made her self become ill?" Erik questioned.

"Yes. I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do, after having tried the smelling salts, I believe that it is now up to her when she chooses to wake up." He concluded.

"But how will she survive with out food or water?" Christine suddenly asked.

"I have some medicines that can be injected that will substitute food and water, like I injected her with just a few minutes ago." There was a small bag hanging from one of the posts on her bed that deposited the liquid through a needle in her hand.

"I will be back to check on her in two days time. How ever if possible, someone needs to be watching over her at all times, take turns so no one looses sleep and becomes unwell themselves. If she wakes up send a messenger for me immediately." With that said Erik thanked the doctor and had Nadir show him out.

Eloise offered to watch Odette first while Erik and Christine had their dinner. They thanked her and headed down to the dinning room. Once there they sat pretty much in silence, Christine had her eyes fixed on the glass of juice in front of her, while Erik stared at the wall opposite him.

"Erik what did you mean when you said you may have been to harsh with words?" Christine asked looking over at him. Erik turned his attention from the wall to Christine. She had been thinking about it since the words left his mouth earlier.

What could he have possibly said to her, to make her this upset? Or maybe since being back she just feels overwhelmed? Christine's thoughts raced around in her head. She wasn't sure what exactly it could have been. But the latter to her sounded more likely.

"She ran off to that boy in the middle of the night." Erik began, as he sighed deeply. "I caught her and brought her back, she stormed up the stairs, but before residing to her room she apologized and told me what ever punishment I see fit then so be it." Christine listened, still trying to put the pieces to this very enigmatic puzzle together.

"I should have thought about it more, but I told her she would help the maids at the opera house for two- weeks time." Erik finished; he nervously awaited Christine's reaction. Which can only be described as a ticking time bomb.

How dare he! Christine thought to her self. She felt like slapping Erik, right across his face. But she refrained from doing so and settled for an icy stare instead. Had she not told him enough during these past three years! And what of him! He was literally in her shoes when he was her age too! Christine began to rise from her chair.

"I'll be watching Odette for now. You should really think about how she feels right now and how you felt at her age." She said in an emotionless tone.

Erik stood up as well, coming closer to her. "Christine wait…" He took both her hands in his. He had never felt so bad in his life, he wished he could take back everything he had said…to the both of them. He looked at Christine, she didn't look older than the age of twenty-four. Her skin was still like porcelain, and her long auburn curls still hung in thick ringlets down her back.

"Can we still talk later?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Erik." She said, this time her eyes met his gaze.

He leaned down and pulled her into a kiss. It never changed, from the first kiss they had shared to the millions after. The spark ignited every time their lips met. Erik felt as if this kiss could go on forever, he never wanted it to end, like the ones before. But she hastily pulled away from him.

"We will talk later…" Sheasked to reassure both of them as she started to walk away, holding onto his hand before it slipped from her grasp.

"Yes my angel." Erik said in a low, smooth voice.

As Christine walked her way out of the room, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder and stare into the emerald green pools that held so much love, so much emotion. Once out of the room Christine headed of to Odette's room.

After Christine left, Erik stared at the empty door way for a few moments. He loved Christine, more than his own life, he grew to love her more and more each day. He just hoped that she wasn't falling out of love with him.

* * *

**Long chapter! WOO GO ME! Lol jk… EC-NESS lol! Um I'd really like some feedback on what you thought about this chapter, please! I already have the next few chapters planned out, and let me say they're pretty funny, so hopefully I can get another up in a few days! Please review! **

**A B B Y **


	31. Just another uphill battle

**ATTENTION! WHEN YOU REVIEW MAKE SURE YOU ARE NOT LOGGED IN, SO REVIEW ANONMOUSLY! OTHER WISE IT WILL SAY YOU ALREADY REVIEWED! BECAUSE THERE USE TO BE ANOTHER CHAPTER 31 WHICH IS NOW 29...BUT JUST MAKE SURE YOU AREN'T LOGGED IN! THANKS!**

**A B B Y **

_**Chapter 31- 101 ways to annoy Erik Part 2**_

It was a cold, damp morning in April. The fog had spread across the large pond and field in thick tendrils. It was almost kind of eerie, Odette thought. Christine stood watching from the library, something was different about Odette, but not like before.

It was like Odette's body had shut down for a week to regenerate itself and come back as a woman…Not the teenage girl she was a week ago. Call it intuition or just mothers instinct, something about Odette had definitely changed. And there as no telling Christine otherwise.

Erik had to return to The Opera Populaire for the day to take care of business matters. He was afraid his business counter part had run they're investments straight into the ground, and feared if he left him alone for too long there would be no Opera Populaire to return to.

Odette continued to walk around the ponds edge making her way through the fog. Something about this weather seemed to soothe her; it was like nothing else in the world mattered. And the minute she stepped back into the house all that the people were going to see was, a sickly looking teenage girl who was in dire need of an attitude adjustment.

_It wasn't her fault that she made them feel inferior to her, she couldn't help it. One thing that most geniuses lack is common sense. And for Odette, she didn't lack it, not in the least bit. She had an insane sense of hearing what others do not. She had heard several of the maids talking the other day. The day she had woken up. _

_It was right after one of the tried to tell her what would happen if she didn't get her rest. Odette had answered with a simple medical explanation of what would happen if she chose to remain out of bed. And that was simply that she would regain her strength and feel a lot better and be brought to boredom. _

_The maids talked. They thought she was arrogant, and just because she was the Barons daughter she could act and do as she please. One of them even brought up last weeks incident at dinner, which just infuriated Odette. Deciding on being like her father she took a secret passage to where they would be walking. _

"_You know she disobeys the Baron with everything, and he does absolutely nothing about it." They younger maid said as she readjusted the basket of sheets against her hip._

"_Well didn't you say she wasn't all that bright? Maybe she can't help it…I once worked for a charming couple and their son was a mute, and not at all smart. Between you and I think that the Barons daughter exhibits some of those characteristics." Now they were pushing it, and Odette got even angrier._

"_The mistress once told me how their daughter was never schooled, or tutored in anything." The young maid added to the elder maids theory. _

"_Just goes to show you-." The elder maid started but stopped a moment later. _

_Once they had gotten near enough, Odette had stepped out in front of them when they had been looking at each other, and when they looked up and saw her they stopped dead in their tracks. _

_Anyone would be able to tell by the look on her face that she was mad, no not mad, infuriated. _

"_Mademoiselle Odette?" One of the maids questioned. "How did you get to this part of the house so quickly? I thought you were in the parlor." The elder one said, as if she had any authority of where I should be, Odette thought. _

"_Well Madame, this is my father's house, and I live here so I can be any where I please." She started. "Now don't even think of telling me to respect my elders, when they don't have any respect for me. What am I again? An arrogant, spoiled, child. Who can do as she pleases?" Odette was fuming, but never raised her voice. "And who is not of the intelligent sort, because I was never schooled?" Odette questioned. _

_Her look had become more maniacal with each passing second._

"_I uh- Madam-." Odette didn't want to hear it and cut her off. _

"_I shall not speak of this to my father, but know this…" Odette started again. "I' am just as equally intelligent as my father, if not more. I'm not brooding, nor am I one to conceit myself. But I know all, I see all, and hear all. I'm not just a little girl. Don't ever underestimate me, what I can do, or by the gods as my judge, you will suffer the consequences." _

_The two maids Odette had been speaking to then, had been Veronique's own personal maids/minions. Only once before had they ever seen someone that angry, that threatening. And that was the Baron when he had gotten word of what Veronique did, and when he questioned them. _

_What scared them even more is they now knew she was very capable of what she said, and figured it best to not provoke her again. With quick nods of understanding they hurried off to complete the rest of their household duties. _

_Odette watched them as they rounded the corner of the hall way, and sighed to herself and began down the opposite direction of the hallway. But she was stopped by a commanding voice._

"_You most certainly are my child." A deep voice chuckled from the shadows. Erik stepped forward into the sunlight, smiling down at Odette. He didn't tower over her by much, only three or four inches. _

"_Yes well I don't appreciate being called an arrogant, spoiled, child when I am nothing of the sort." Odette said as they began to walk the halls before turning out into the garden. "Not to mention being called stupid!" She added. _

_Erik raised an eye brow at this. "Well we'll just have to see about you being more intelligent than I..." Erik said stepping around a puddle. _

"_Sorry…I was mad…I don't even remember half of what I said." She admitted._

"_Well let them be thankful it was you and not me who was doing the threatening." Erik said coming to a stop to look around the yard. Odette came to a stop beside him. _

"_What? Are you insinuating you would have done worse?" Erik just looked down at her, with a look that seemed to say 'You're kidding, right?' Odette shrugged and looked back out at the yard. _

"_Never mind…" She muttered, pulling her cloak tightly around her. _

"_You are very good at hiding ma petite. I didn't have the slightest indication that you were even hiding in the shadows as well." Erik said as they stood there looking about the garden. _

"_Years of practice…" She stated then continued on walking. She didn't want to get in to why she had to hide, nor when. And it certainly most wasn't when she was with the gypsies. _

_Erik stared at her for a moment as she walked away. Should he follow and question her? Or should he just let her be? _

"_Just let her be my friend." Nadir piped up from behind him, causing Erik to jump slightly. He turned and glared at the Persian, who had a bemused smile upon his face. _

"_And what pray tell, did I do to acquire your company?" Erik said, he didn't like to be disturbed, and rather enjoyed his own company._

"_It has come to my attention that the Vicomte has made several business transactions over the past week. Some of which you will not find in the Opera Populaire's best interest." Nadir said looking up at his friend. _

_The only thing he had to worry about was if there was to be bloodshed once Erik found out what exactly the business transactions were. _

"_Very well, thank you Daroga, if my wife or daughter is looking for me I shall be at the Opera house for the rest of the day's time." Erik said and started for the stables. _

Odette was jolted back to reality when she stepped onto a thorn bush.

"Ow!" she yelped stepping back. "Nasty lil bugger." She muttered, while pulling the thorns from her ankle. She looked up just in time to see her father leaving on his horse, Caesar, Hmm…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Erik had promptly been greeted by the Vicomte the moment he arrived at the opera Populaire. One of the stable boys had come to take Caesar and it was then that he noticed, the other stable boy leading away the horse he had given Odette when she first came to the house.

He didn't expect Christine to be spot on about how much like him Odette was, but the more he saw the more he realized she was very right. In fact had Erik been the same age as Odette he probably would have done the same thing.

The Vicomte informed him of what was purchased, like a new set of curtains for all the box seats, fifty gallons of polishing wax, oh and some new wood for the rebuilding of the stage.

Keep in mind the stage had no problems with wood, and looked as it did when it was built twenty years ago.

After much cursing, and explaining to the Vicomte that these purchases were very un necessary, the Vicomte said "So…I have the money." Erik responded with something along the lines of how much he did not need this today, and headed off to his office while the Vicomte yelled something of he would be back in a few hours time.

Once Erik opened the door he was greeted with a matching set of emerald green eyes. There Odette sat at the Vicomte's desk, reading several documents, or perhaps his journal?

"Well what a surprise" Erik said shutting the door. Then he hung his cloak and fedora on the hooks on the back of the door.

"Good God you are slow…." Odette muttered and continued to read.

"What I'd like to know is just how fast you rode, and which trail you took to get here before me?" Erik said settling down at his own desk, going through a neatly stacked pile of papers.

"Cute…" He said as he crumpled up the stick figure drawing of the Vicomte in a dress admiring himself in a mirror.

"I thought you would have had better artistic talent than that…" Erik questioned, as he scribbled his signature on a few documents.

"Oh I do, I just didn't feel it was necessary to waste such time on such a poor subject for drawing." Odette tried to stifle her laugh as she continued to read.

"Shouldn't you be at home recovering?" Erik asked turning in his seat to face her. When he did how ever, she was gone. Where on earth could she have gone? Erik looked about the room. She couldn't have gone out the secret passage, seen as that was located directly behind him.

A minute went by and she remerged from the floor holding a quill pen.

"Found it!" She said triumphantly.

Erik looked at her strangely; it took an awfully long time to find a bright, white quill pen. His thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open and the Vicomte walked in.

"Forgot to write something down in my journal." The Vicomte announced heading towards his desk. Odette stepped back into the shadows; the room for the most part had been illuminated by the sunlight, and didn't need candle light.

Raoul grabbed his journal from the front of the desk and seated himself in his chair, which completely came apart the minute he sat. Erik stared in the direction of Odette whose mask glowed in the shadows. He could tell she was laughing; he did the right thing though and helped the Vicomte up.

"Well I guess that chair was really old…" Raoul said as he looked at the heap of wood on the floor.

"See Baron this is why I made the purchases that I did, what if that stage gave out during an Opera?" Raoul questioned.

"It wont, I assure you Vicomte." Erik said patting him on the shoulder, then returned to his seat.

"Well I'll send someone in to take care of that," Raoul said as he scribbled something into his journal, then left. The door clicked shut, and Odette stepped out from the shadows.

"I am not amused Odette." Erik said looking over at her.

"Oh come on, you know you would have done it too!" She began picking up the pieces of the chair, and assembled it again; putting the screws she had removed back in, and then sat down again.

"See he bought this chair less than five years ago! It's not old!" She pulled herself closer to the desk and started reading again.

Erik sighed and went back to working, it was true, he too would have probably done it, had he thought of it.

During the course of twenty minutes Erik seemed to have everything back in order. That would be the last time he left the Vicomte in charge, he would rather a stage hand running his theatre than Raoul on any day. He quickly scratched that thought and went back to working.

It wasn't until he looked up that he saw Odette with a quill in her hand, he glared at her for a moment then went back to work. So didn't she, he coughed, she coughed. He sighed, she sighed, he leaned back in his chair, she leaned back in hers…It was getting quite evident something was up.

"Odette knock it off, you're too old to be doing that." Erik stated as he flipped a piece of paper over.

She didn't respond and kept on mimicking his every move.

"Odette!" Erik said.

"Odette!" she retorted.

"Enough of this!" He snapped.

"Enough of this!" She mimicked in a perfect tone.

"Odette…" he dropped his tone even lower.

"Odette..." She said in the same tone.

If looks could kill, she would be dead at the moment. Sensing it was about time she left she stood from her chair, and pushed it in.

"Well I'm going back to the manor, I'm feeling a bit tired, all this hard work…" She said and headed towards the door. Erik glared at her from his seat; she certainly had Christine's childish antics in her, that's for sure.

"Do not go faster than a canter Odette! I mean it! And I will know!"

"I promise father…" And with that she was gone.

* * *

**I worked very hard on this chapter, please, please, please give me some feed back! I know throws hand to forehead! All 60 seconds it will take to click a purple button and say if you liked the chapter or not…Eh well you know what…It would really make my day if you reviewed…I'm going to have a cat scan tomorrow because on my MRI they think I fractured my knee, so they want to double check…And I really don't want it to be fractured because then I would have to quit Lacrosse…..Sighs But if you don't Oh…Well…..**

**Anyways talk to yall later, off to finish re-writing chapters….**

**A B B Y **


	32. A Simple Twist of Fate

**Chapter 32- A Simple Twist of Fate **

"Daniel I must warn you..." The doctor said as they arrived at the manor. Daniel eyed him but looked out the window at the large mansion. He was still listening but he just couldn't believe that people actually lived in a home that big.

"Do not say anything about the masks." The doctor said sternly.

"What masks?" Daniel asked with a perplexed look.

"Monsieur Destler has a deformity on the right side of his face." The doctor began to explain. "He wears a white porcelain mask to cover it. Other wise he looks completly normal." The doctor straightend his coat, tidying himself up a bit.

"But you said masks" Daniel said pointedly.

"His daughter, the one whom we are here to check up on,has the same deformity. It's hereditary..." With that said the carriage came to a hault in front of the mansion.

* * *

**Back at the Opera House...**

Instead of leaving the opera house like Odette had planned. She found her self wandering back to her old room. She was given her own room, because Christine had been the Prima Donna. As she reached the doors she held her breath, it had been almost four years since she had last set foot in this room. For all she knew it could have been turned into a storage for props and costumes.

Opening the door, she saw it was exactly as she had left it. Everything was covered in a thin sheet of dust. Stepping in the room, she closed the door behind her.

Everything really was _exactly_ as she had left it, right down to the book she had been reading. It was still face down on the chaise arm, on the exact page.

Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't she be normal! She wished that it would go back to being thirteen again. None of this would have happened, none of it! No scars, no nothing. It would all be the same, she would be happy.

Maybe this was all a dream, some horrible nightmare that she would wake up from?

She sat in front of her vanity, and looked at everything that was arranged on the counter before her…Her brushes, and ribbons had been exactly as she had left it, even one of her other masks that she had out grown. She fingered the black porcelain…_so long ago._ That mask had been different from the rest, it covered most of her face, except for her mouth and a little of the lower half of her face.

She looked up at her reflection in the mirror before her. She still looked young, like she was fourteen maybe fifteen. But she was paler than normal and thinner too. She had gained weight since she came home almost four months ago.

She gently pulled the white porcelain mask from her face and set it on the vanity. _Angel from above…_is what Mdm.Giry had told me I was, however I beg to differ. I wasn't an angel; I was anything but an angel…Odette thought to herself.

Odette hadn't seen her deformity in years. People who passed through the gypsy carnival did, and they seemed to get some sort of sick pleasure of taunting and laughing at her expense.

The marred flesh had changed since the last time she had looked. It was more unsightly than before…She had lost some hair during the past month, which is why she wore it down all the time. She didn't dare tell her mother, nor her father. It was far too embarrassing. With the loss of hair the marred flesh was more evident; it had made its way past her hair line, and had bumped and twisted more.

Her eyelid drooped; there were sores where three bumps (or bone) had rubbed against the porcelain, making them all red and angry. She could hear the voices of the people taunting her once again.

"_Ugly beast" a man shouted throwing a stone at her. She cowered in the corner, but Goran pulled her from the corner to the center of the cage, pulling her hair out of her face. Some gasped, some screamed. _

"_Devils child…Devils child…Devils child" _The words taunted her over and over again, she began to shake her head.

"NO, NO, SHUT UP, STOP IT!" She shrieked, slamming her fist into the mirror before her. She looked at her now broken reflection, but pulled her eyes from it when she felt a stinging sharp pain in her hand.

Glass had embedded itself along the outside of her fist. She watched the blood drip downwards. Blood covered her entire hand and fore arm. She hadn't hit the mirror _that hard _to cause that much blood?

She stood up from her chair and looked around for anything; she found a white towel resting over the changing shade. The pain had faded, but the blood did not. She wrapped the towel tightly around her arm, and hand, then headed off to the stables.

The stable boy gave her a questioning look, even asked her if she was alright. She told him she was fine, and took off. She rode fast, faster than she was supposed to, but she had to get to Luc, he was a doctor, he'd know what to do.

As she rounded the last corner of the trail, her horse came to a sliding halt. There standing before her was Nadirs chestnut horse, Attila, and Nadir.

"Odette where have you been? You're father and I have been searching for you for the past hour! The doctor has come to check on you! Your mother has been worried sick!" Nadir said hurriedly. He was about to speak again when his eyes caught sight of the bloodied towel wrapped around her arm.

"Come, the doctor is at the manor, he'll take a look at that." She looked down once more at the towel, most of the blood soaked around the hand. Sighing she bit her lip and followed Nadir on the trail.

Xxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later Nadir and Odette arrived back at the manor. The stable boy took their horses, and Odette slowly followed Nadir into the house. There was a familiar sight before her, her mother, father, and two men. One was the doctor, and the other she had never seen before. She did have to admit, the one that she had never seen before had to be the most handsome man she had ever seen, he looked nothing like Luc.

He was tall, taller than herself; he had the most intriguing eyes too. One was a crystal-blue and the other she noted was sea-green. His hair was dark brown, almost black and his skin was lightly tanned.

Odette flushed a deep shade of red as she stepped closer, closely hiding behind Nadir, because most likely on the other side would be two very unhappy people. Mother and Father, Christine and Erik, Opera ghost and the ingénue (yes she had heard the story- regards to Aunt Meg), two very pissed off parents….

Nadir escorted Christine, Meg, and well attempted Erik. But he was rooted to the spot. He was all too aware of what was going on, Odette had that look again and this time the party to be the cause of that had the same look.

"Child come here." The doctor beckoned stepping forward, once he caught sight of her arm. Odette obeyed and stepped toward the doctor. She found her self in a staring contest with the unnamed man. He smirked a bit, when he saw her blush even more. She yelped when the doctor removed the towel.

"What happened?"

"I um…tripped and my hand smashed a mirror."

"Well I'm sure Monsieur Labelle can fix that right up for you?" He glanced over at the man, he was slightly staring at me. He apparently hadn't heard the doctor either.

"Monsieur Labelle?" The doctor said in a firmer tone. The man looked up with sort of a 'duh' expression.

"Hunh?" He looked at the three of us, then realization came to mind.

"Oh…Right!" he grabbed a little black bag from the floor.

"Monsieur Destler is there anyone that could get some hot water?"

"Follow me." All three followed Erik to the dinning room.

"I'll be back in a moment's time with the water." He glared at Monsieur Labelle as he stepped through the door way. He was going to put a stop to it before there was even a start.

But fate had other plans….Two young hearts were falling in love, and nothing would stop it…_Nothing_.

* * *

**Sorry so short. Please review! I know, I know…The agony of telling me three or four simple words, you liked it or you didn't like it…..**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last time! **

**A B B Y **


	33. Falling In Love

**Chapter 33- Falling in Love**

Odette had officially taken up residence in her old room at the Opera Populaire. The day her and Daniel met would certainly be the last in her parent's eyes. They were too worried that it would end badly like it did with Luc and didn't want to see her get hurt.

Christine pleaded with her to return home, but Odette refused. Daniel had been nothing but kind to her and she wasn't willing to pass that up. It could be the only other time a man would show her affection. Daniel explained that he knew about the deformity and that when she was ready to show him he wouldn't be frightened. But Odette didn't want him to ever see it.

It had only been a week since she moved back into her old room, and she was happy because she could come and go as she pleased with out the disapproving looks of her parent's to remind her that Daniel would break her heart. How ever her father's watchful eye was something she had yet to escape. This was his opera house and he was here most of the time, but Odette avoided him at all costs, and when permitted she would bid him hello and goodbye.

The very thought irritated her, of course they were looking out for her, but she wasn't a child anymore. She could handle things on her own, if this was her one chance at love she wasn't going to throw it away.

Sighing she sat down at her vanity, the mirror had been replaced with a new one. But at any moment the new one could very well end up like the old one. She peered at her reflection, around the left side of her face, over night it had become red. The skin around the hair line had formed several bumps, and around her nose…

"No…" she said quietly touching her face. Tears had begun to fall from her eyes. This couldn't be happening. She refused to believe it. She busied herself and got dressed heading through secret passages to the chapel. She expected to find it empty as always, but there was some one there already…Her mother.

"Maman?"

"Odette how did you?" she looked over at the door, it was still shut.

"There is a secret passage, I come down here to play the piano." She explained.

"Odette what is wrong?" She looked at her daughter who had seated herself on the window seat, burying her face in her hands. Christine got up from the floor by the candles and sat opposite Odette, pulling her hands gently from her face.

"It's getting worse…"

"What? What is getting worse?" she asked tilting Odette's chin up. And that's when she saw it. Odette's deformity had spread across her face. It wasn't as bad as the other side, but if it just happened then it was too soon to say.

"Come we must go find your father."

Odette shook her head, "No…"

"Odette now isn't the time to worry if he is upset with you or not, now come along."

"No Maman! I don't want him to worry; can we please just send a messenger for Monsieur Labelle? He may be able to explain it…"

"Monsieur Labelle? The boy that was with the Doctor?"

"Oui Maman. He has researched deformities before, it is part of his specialty, and he may be able to explain this. I don't want to worry Papa with this, he would most likely be afraid of this happening to him as well." Odette explained.

Christine had talked Odette into coming back to the manor for a short while, because it would be a more respectable and private place for the doctor to visit. And there would be less chance of gossip from people around the opera house.

Odette had vowed that she didn't want Daniel to ever see her deformity but fate had other plans once again. She sighed and tried to keep from touching her face as her and her mother awaited Daniels arrival.

They sat quietly waiting, Christine had made them tea, but Odette didn't touch hers. She was too far gone in her thoughts that she didn't even here the butler announce that the Doctor and Monsieur Labelle had come.

"Mademoiselle?" The doctor questioned, she looked up covering the left side of her face, and saw Daniel standing off to the side.

"I..I..I don't know what is happening, I woke up this morning, and this is what happened to my face." With that she slowly lowered her hand from the left side of her face, not making eye contact with Daniel once. He was sure to have a look of disgust upon his face.

After several minutes of examining her face, the doctor did what she feared the most. He asked Daniel to come and take a look at her face. For the first time they made eye contact. It wasn't what she had expected; the look upon his face was nothing but of concern and his eyes showed nothing but affection.

It wasn't pity.

"I think, it is just changing over time, like people do they go through various stages. I just think that her body is changing again and this is a result of it." Daniel concluded.

"Precisely what I thought, I'm very sorry Mademoiselle." The doctor said, he gathered his things and informed Daniel that the carriage would be waiting. With that he was gone.

"Madam Destler, would you permit it if I courted your daughter?" The look of shock upon Christine's face was slightly evident.

"Would it be better if we stayed out of the public eye? Perhaps a picnic?" He asked. Odette couldn't help but smile and still have her confused look.

"I don't see why not…But here in the gardens would be where you two could have it." Her motherly tone had set in.

"Tonight around seven?" He asked, Odette had a huge smile upon her face now. Her mother looked happy for her as well.

"I don't see why not."

Afterwards, Odette hurried off after thanking her mother, and got ready for the night ahead. She was so happy that her mother was allowing this, but she wasn't so sure of how her father would react. Christine had told her though that she would take care of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ah Monsieur Labelle how can I be of service to you today?"

"How quickly could you make a mask?" Daniel asked.

"What kind of mask?"

"For a woman, one that would cover the forehead and cheeks to just above the mouth." He explained.

The man behind the counter gave him a perplexed look. Daniel knew he was trying to calculate just how much he could get out of him. He brought forth a small bag of coins.

"It will be ready in two hours time, what are the measurements?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, just after Daniel had returned, Erik came home. Like always they sat quietly in his library until it was time for supper. Erik sighed and rolled the plans for a new building up and slid them in a tube and covered it.

It had been a long day, and he was glad to finally be done with the plans. Standing up he stretched slightly and walked over to the window.

"What is Odette doing with that boy?" He asked turning and looking at Christine.

"They are having a picnic Erik, what is wrong with that?" She countered; he stared at her trying to choose his words carefully.

"Nothing is wrong with it. He seems like a nice young man, and Erik he affection for her has not at all waned in the slightest because of the deformity." Christine assured him coming to stand next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, he stepped behind her wrapping his other arm around her resting his face in the crook of her neck. She giggled from the tickle of his breath on her neck.

"Erik…" He pulled her to sit on the chaise with him across his lap. His hand came to rest on the small of her back while the other cupped her face. He kissed her neck moving up towards her jaw line and closed his mouth over hers.

"I love you." He whispered.

Christine smiled and pecked his lips again.

"I love you too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Out in the gardens under a cherry tree. Odette sat next to Daniel, all the while still very self-conscious of her face. She sat on the side where her mask would face him so he wouldn't have to look at the left side of her face.

"I got you something." He took out a small brown paper package and handed it to her. Odette examined it and looked back at him.

"Daniel you didn't have to do this." She hadn't even opened the package yet. Daniel smiled and set up the contents of the basket he had brought with him.

"I wanted to and it's something you might like, to stop you from your constant fidgeting he said jokingly.

Odette smiled and opened the brown package. Inside was a black mask it appeared to be made of leather and wood, and would cover both sides of her face. Under it was another mask that was white, also made of leather and wood.

She couldn't help the tears brought to her eyes, by this gesture.

"You're not upset are you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Daniel said in a hurry when he saw the tears.

"No Daniel its perfect, thank you." She said smiling; wiping away a tear from her eye.

"Here let me," He took the black mask from her and rested it on the blanket next to them. Ever so slowly he reached up and gently pulled the white porcelain from her face. Odette had held her breath when he pulled it off. He placed the mask on the ground beside the new one and brought his hand back up to the scarred side of her face. He gently ran his hand over the scars. His face was mere inches from hers causing her heart to flutter.

"You're beautiful." With that he leaned in and kissed her.

It was if the world stopped when he did that, Luc's kiss was never like that. Daniel pulled away and there eyes met again. She couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her lips.

"You are adorable." He said kissing her scarred cheek.

"Here let's see if it fits." He picked up the new black mask and gently placed it on her face. It fit perfectly and felt much more comfortable and lighter than the porcelain.

"I love it." Odette said quietly.

"I prefer you with out it." Leaning in he kissed her again.

* * *

**Okay here's the deal, you want an update, please review. I appreciate all those who _do _review. Your comments and feedback, motivate me to write. I mean, I don't really get the urge to write when so few people respond. **

**A B B Y **


	34. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phantom of the opera, I only own what I create for a plot and any Characters I create. I am making no profit from this at all, this is purely just a source of entertainment. Also…I wrote the poem in this chapter! Not anyone else! If you saw it on the Gerry site that was a different version of it, I have the same username over there as I do here so…

* * *

Epilogue- 

It was a warm summer morning; a light breeze blew through the opened windows. The morning sun illuminated the room in bright pinks and oranges. Daniel had woken early to go fetch some tea for Odette and the remedies she had been prescribed. And to tend to the children who would be awake at any moment. They had been staying with Erik and Christine for several months while their home was being built.

Several birds chirped outside the window a happy melody. The sound of the water lapping at the banks of the shore and the breeze that smelled of the sea filled the room.

Daniel remerged in the room with a tray of tea and her medicines; he smiled at her sleeping form, and came to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. She had finally matured into looking more womanly since two years ago. At the age of eighteen for Odette and twenty two for Daniel, they had fulfilled their dream of marrying and having children which they had done just two years ago.

They had twins, a boy and a girl, Isabelle and Laurent. Both were the replica of Odette and their grandfather's personality. They were musical geniuses both too mischievous for their own good. However they inherited their looks from their father, they both shared light brown curly hair and blue eyes.

The nanny had already been awake with them when he went to check on them when he woke up. Thankfully she had spared him the time to prepare Odette's tea and medicines perfectly with out becoming distracted.

Daniel sighed and kissed her hand gently, as he drew his foot under him on the bed. About six months ago, Odette had developed an illness, nothing more than the common cold it was thought after she had spent a little too long outside with the children in the snow. And they had presumed she would recover in a few days time.

But a few days turned into a week and a week turned into a month and she still wasn't better. Her deformity had gotten slightly worse and fever's racked her body through out the past six months. Now that the summer season was here they hoped that the warmer weather would aid her in getting better.

And it did for a while, but her body had been very weak and tiered lately. As Daniel held her hand in his he noticed and unusual coldness to it. He slid his index and middle fingers forward to the underside of her wrist.

_Nothing. _

He gently reached up and performed the same action in a spot just under her jaw on her neck.

_Again Nothing. _

He brought his hand just under her nose, and waited.

_Nothing. _

Silent tears slipped down his cheeks as he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. He knew it was coming, he had known for a while that the chances of her overcoming this illness that plagued her body were small.

He just didn't realize it would be this soon.

* * *

In the following days it was quiet around the mansion, Christine hadn't come from her room since they found out. And Erik…Well he secluded himself in the music room. 

Isabelle and Laurent kept asking where there Mother was…Daniel did his best to explain that she was in heaven with the angels. He told them that they could talk to her any time they wanted to, even though she wouldn't answer she would hear them. They seemed to understand and dropped the subject.

After the funeral Erik approached him and told him to stay until the house was finished, and that Isabelle and Laurent could come over any time that they wished.

It was a few days later when Daniel was cleaning out her night-table drawer that he found and envelope addressed "_to my family" _he sat on the edge of the bed and carefully opened the envelope as if it would disintegrate. When he unfolded the parchment he felt the tears stinging his eyes, it was his wife's last good bye.

_If I should fall from grace _

_Promise me you will see _

_Past my face..._

_I held my head up high knowing_

_I was on my own and yet I know_

_I'm never alone. You're with me_

_Mind, body, and soul, and for _

_You promise me that if I_

_Fall from grace you will remember_

_Not my face, but what I've given _

_Through knowledge and music_

_Love every moment that Isabelle _

_And Laurent do something that _

_You would want me to see_

_Hold those memory's dear _

_And please do not shed tears…_

_For if I should fall from grace, _

_Please know that I am in a better_

_Place. _

_To my children...I hope you don't have to read or hear this just yet. But if you do then...then something went wrong... I didn't want to leave you, any of you,Papa,Grand mere andGrand Pere, La tant Meg. Its just that mama is so sick and I don't know what is going to happen. But if you do have to read this ma anges please know that I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but I will be with you in your hearts.__Please do as Papa says, and don't forget your manners. And for the love of the gods do not torture your Grand Pere...I did enough to last a lifetime. _

_Just know you will see me again someday. _

* * *

**Okay so this is the end…I couldn't stop crying as I wrote that….I still am…I will be re-editing the fic though…Or I might write a new version of it, like how it should have been, or I might write a new, different fic. So I would like your input on what you thought over all of the fic, and any suggestions for a new one. I just think this fic has run dry or something like that. **

**I greatly appreciate all of you who reviewed through out this fic, you are all awesome, and I don't think I would have been able to write this with out your support. **

**  
**

**A B B Y **


End file.
